Coffee and Arrest
by Iamrotting
Summary: ["You have, uh- you have some whipped cream on your lip," she said as she chuckled. Elsa crossed her eyes to see, not even trying to wipe it off herself. "Here, let me get that for you." Anna ran a thumb over Elsa's soft, cold lips, smoothing the white, sweet cream off of her. Elsa blushed at the unexpected intimate contact of her warm finger.] Elsa as a cop with Anna as a barista.
1. Chapter 1

**As I promised, a new story! Yay! I hope you guys like this. I've been thinking about this for the past few weeks already, so I hope this means something special or maybe cool to you guys. Well, enjoy and hope you guys can tell me what you think. **

* * *

New York City was that kind of city where lights were lightened brightly in the clear night sky. It was a city where people go buzzing around in the streets as they go through their daily busy lives. But it was also that kind of city that needed the most safety and protection. It was that kind of city… a place where love, excitement, and joy took place. It was that kind of city where danger also took place. It was that kind of city.

She hated that city, never liked it.

"Hey! Someone stole my purse! Stop that thief! Stop him!" yelled a girl from far away in the busy streets as she tried to push through the flood of people. As Elsa got out of the café, a man bumped into her, almost knocking her to the ground as he continued to run without even looking back or even apologize. The platinum haired woman groaned as the yelling and the running extended in the busy streets.

_Oh god, not again… that's like the third time of the week! I fucking hate this city._

Elsa made her way quickly into her police car after getting her coffee from a really shitty café and grabbed the microphone, hoping that the thief would obey her commands.

"Person that is running with a pink purse, stop where you are!" She yelled out through the microphone as leaned over to the window, watching the swindler run off. The thief didn't stop one bit. Elsa furrowed her eye brows as she put her coffee down on the cup holder as the view of the thief got smaller by the second.

_That bastard. Wait until I catch you and then you'll be sorry._

As Elsa was just about to get out of the car to go run after him, she bumped into someone who was trying to race pass her and fell down on her butt along with the other person.

"Ugh, watch where you're going! I have a thief to catch up on!" Elsa yelled out as she rubbed her painful bottom. Elsa looked up and saw a weeping girl sitting on the concrete floor right in front of her. Now she felt ashamed. Elsa rubbed the back of her neck, trying to think of something to say to the girl and sighed heavily, regretting at her sudden outburst to a crying girl.

"C'mon, get up. I need to get someone's ass whipped."

The crying girl suddenly crawled right up to her taking Elsa's hand, only leaving a few centimeter gaps between their faces. Elsa backed up against her car to get some space.

"C-can y-you… can you catch him for me?" The girl stuttered as she tried to stop crying. Her teal eyes were sparkling with tears.

Elsa was speechless and was blushing madly. She found this girl extremely attractive, sexy, and cute even if she was crying. The girl looked like a lost puppy. But she was gorgeous, and stunning in the sunlight. Her auburn hair swept over her shoulder, leaving strands hanging by her chest as it glistered over the morning light.

Elsa was silent as she admired the beauty of the girl's freckled skin and her sparkling teal eyes, gulping at the way the girl was looking at her. Her hormones were sky rocketing everywhere in her ovaries for each second Elsa stared at her.

_God damn… she's gorgeous…_

Almost forgetting about the thief and crying of the girl as she was still dazzled by the flabbergasting looking human that was just a few centimeters away from her, Elsa quickly snapped out of her personal wonder of being friends with the girl, going out with her and even wanting to make out with her. She cleared her throat, trying to cover up that blushing face of hers.

Elsa got up expeditiously, pulling the girl up by her arm without much effort. She quickly got into her car, leaving the girl on the street, looking at her hopelessly as she hiccupped through her tears. Elsa sighed and smiled in warmth at her as she looked out from her car window. "Don't worry, I'm gonna get his ass whipped." She ringed the siren and quickly drove off without hearing the girl say another word as she watched Elsa drove off in a flash.

* * *

"Where the hell are you?" Elsa mumbled to herself as she rapidly looked around the streets for a pink purse. She grabbed her black walkie talkie that was attached to her left shoulder and spoke.

"This is Officer Elsa Richardson and I have a thief on the loose. I need assistance."

"Where is your location?" answered the person over the walkie talkie.

"West 42nd Street. Oh, and please send Olaf." Elsa said as she carefully drove through the crowded streets, which made it harder for Elsa to find one single guy that was wearing all black from head to toe.

"Yes, miss. I'll be on my way, Elsie. Over and out." answered Olaf. Elsa smiled at the voice of her light hearted friend. At the same time, Elsa also spotted a tall guy with black clothing, running through a tight alleyway with a familiar pink purse. She bit her lower lip as she smirked at the easy finding.

_Got you, you little bitch._ Elsa slammed down the brake and hurriedly ran out of the car and through the alleyway, chasing the masked man.

"Stop right there and put your hands up!" Elsa yelled as she began to grab her gun and her handcuffs. The thief turned around, only to find a cop chasing after him. Unfortunately, the thief was still running through this tight place and turned right to the corner where Olaf was standing. The thief stopped sprinting, finding a tall man right in front of his eyes with his muscular arms crossed along with a silly smile across his face.

"Where do you think you're going, buddy?" He took a step forward as the thief took a step backwards, clenching onto the purse to his broad chest. Olaf's military boot splashed on to a puddle as he took another step forward. Elsa was right behind the thief, huffing and puffing as she tried to catch her breath from chasing after the guy. The thief turned his back around from Olaf only to find Elsa pointing her Beretta 90-TWO right at him.

"Put your hands up, and let the bag go." Elsa said sternly as she put her finger on the trigger. The thief shook his head in disbelief and walked backwards, bumping into the muscular Olaf as he turned around.

"Didn't you hear her? She said put your hands up. You don't want to get shot, don't you?" He raised his eyebrows as they both waited for the thief to surrender. "Oh c'mon, I've had enough of thieves in this city. Give me a freaking break!"

The thief finally gave up, putting his hands up and let the purse drop to the concrete floor, startled from Olaf's sudden outburst. Elsa smiled as Olaf quickly grabbed his hand cuffs and snapped it right onto the thief's wrists. His head was hanging low like he was full of regrets already.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will not be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford attorney, one will be appointed to you by the court of law. Do you understand your rights as I have spoken them to you?" Elsa said as she walked up to the handcuffed thief. She furrowed her eyebrows when she didn't hear a respond as she put her gun away.

"Well?"

The thief nodded slowly with his sad green eyes.

Olaf tugged his wrist. "C'mon, let's go. I'll do the questioning when we get back to the police station. You should be ashamed of yourself, young man."

Elsa waited for her best friend to disappear as Olaf drove off, lingering around in the alleyway for a moment, trying to look for any other suspicious objects. She picked up the purse and patted the dust off of it and then hesitantly opened the purse only to find a smart phone, snack bar, makeup, and a wallet. She curiously opened the wallet, finding only 50 bucks, debit card and an ID. She put the wallet away just as she figured out the name of that beautiful red headed girl back there.

When she arrived back to where they met, Elsa found the red headed girl sitting on a bench near the cafe, sobbing quite softly this time. Elsa smiled softly and grabbed the purse that was sitting on the passenger seat as she got out of the car.

"Hey." Elsa mumbled as she held out the purse in front of the weeping girl. The girl looked up, squinting at the blinding morning sunlight. She then, looked down on Elsa's hand, finding her purse on her grip. Her expression lightened up and got up excitedly from her seat.

"You found my purse!" The girl slowly grabbed the purse back towards her chest like it was something important to her. "Thank you so much… I don't know how to repay you…"

Elsa chuckled and shook her head. "It's nothing. Besides, it is my duty to protect the people in New York, right?"

The girl nodded happily and silently stared at her, trying to think of something to say.

"Oh, hey- um… I know it's an invasion of privacy, but I checked inside the purse to see if anything was broken or was just out in the ordinary. Is that alright?" Elsa awkwardly brushed her fringes back as the girl laughed and shook her head. "Oh, just to let you know, I didn't steal anything, but you can check if you want."

"No, no! It's fine. Like you said, it _is _your duty to protect the citizens." She paused as she stared at Elsa's expression, blushing at the way she brushed her hair back, leaving a few strands of hair over her forehead. Her heart was beating fast at the beautiful appearance of Elsa. It even skipped a beat when she found a drop of sweat on Elsa's cheek. She looked away from Elsa, trying hard not to gulp hard and stuttered. "A-and I'm sure you know my name already?"

Elsa nodded as she avoided looking at the beautiful auburn haired girl as well.

She stared at the girl's extended hand in front of her, took the hand and shook it, leaving the girl beaming in delight.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Anna Cooper." Anna said, delightfully.

Elsa nodded and smiled. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Elsa Richardson and you're gorgeous. Wait, what?"

Anna chuckled as she released Elsa's hand. "Well, thanks for the compliment, Elsa. I've never been complimented like that before. But I think you're beautifuller. Wait, I mean, not beautifuller, I meant beautiful! You're, you're more beautiful." She blushed.

Elsa bowed as she chuckled, leaving her pony tail dangling over her shoulder. "You are very welcome." She paused to look at her watch. "Oh shit. Sorry Anna, I- uh, I still have patrol duty to do. I'll see you around then?"

Elsa walked backwards from her, almost bumping into other people. Anna laughed at her clumsiness even though she, herself, was just as clumsy. Elsa had a huge smiled across her face as she opened the car door. As Elsa was about to drive off, smiling like an idiot, Anna suddenly ran up to her and knocked on her window a few times. Elsa frantically rolled the window down, letting the summer heat into the air conditioning car and watched her take out a piece of paper that seemed to be a business card.

Elsa took the card and stared at it, concentrated at the beautifully designed card with Anna's phone number on it as well. "The Hideout?"

Anna nodded happily, leaving strands of hair on her face. "I work at that café. It has a pretty nice atmosphere and I think…" She blushed and looked down on her feet as she continued to talk. She twiddled her thumbs together, awkwardly."I think you should come have coffee there in the morning."

Elsa was silent for moment, considering the invitation of Anna's and then gave her a big thumb up and a wink. "I'll be there first thing tomorrow morning to get that coffee you offered. And I hope it's free coffee." She smirked as she grabbed the steering wheel, ready to drive off.

Anna gasped and clapped her hands together in excitement and joy. "Great! I'll see you then! And yes, Elsa, it will be free for you. You know what? It'll be free for you if you stop by every day."

Elsa chuckled and nodded. "I'll be looking forward to go to your café everyday now."

Anna nodded and leaned her hand on the door. "Sure. I'll be waiting. See you around!" She said, waving at the girl as she slowly walked away.

As Elsa watched Anna skipped down the street with her purse over her shoulder, her perfectly beautiful auburn hair swayed back and forth at each step she made. Elsa stared at the card once Anna was gone from her sight once again. She smiled widely at the view of hearts and smiley faces drawn on the card, before putting it into her breast pocket from her grey uniform.

"Cute."


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter in between just because.**

* * *

When Elsa came back to the noisy, air conditioned police station, she was grinning like a fool the whole way back. Twirling her car key with her finger and striding towards her desk as she whistled a tune, Olaf smirked at her happy, jolly face.

He took his eyes off of his computer and leaned back at his chair as he stared at Elsa, who was also sitting down.

The girl finally noticed him grinning and staring at her. "What?"

He shook his head. "Oh, nothing. I just thought that a while ago, you were all serious and sophisticated about that thief and now you're all jolly and happy about something else. What is it? Or should I say _who_ is it?"

Elsa groaned as she picked up her pen and began to write stuff on the documents that were lying on her desk randomly and messily. "You just love to know everything about me, don't you?" She chuckled without looking up at Olaf.

"Well, I am your best friend, so of course. It's like I have a sixth sense or something. So who is it?"

"My mom."

"Oh, ha-ha very funny. We all know that you only talk to your mom once a month. I'm being serious here."

"You don't look very serious."

"Same goes to you, Elsie."

Elsa groaned and leaned back on her chair as she playfully rolled herself towards the wall behind her and back to her desk, pondering whether or not to show it to him. She pulled out the card Anna gave her from her breast pocket and threw it down on the table.

Olaf stared at Elsa's smiling face and took the card, eyeing her, suspiciously.

"The Hideout?"

"It's a café."

"Yeah, I know. But who gave it to you?"

"A girl," Elsa chuckled at the thought of what happened before. "Her name's Anna."

"Ah..." Olaf handed the card back to Elsa, who carefully put it back in her breast pocket. She didn't want to ruin such a cute card. "So you like that girl."

"I mean, well, she's cute and super pretty and stuff. But I don't know. Do I?"

"Did you blush when you saw her?"

"I... think I did."

"You look happy. You like her." Olaf snickered.

"What? No!" Elsa furrowed her eyebrows. "Or... maybe I do..."

"Admit it. You like her."

"Just do your work, god damn it! Mind your own business!"

Olaf backed away and turned to face his computer. He was grinning at the thought of Elsa finding the love of her life. Sneakily, he sneaked a peek to Elsa and saw her smiling like an idiot for no particular reason.

* * *

It had been a few hours now and Elsa was still thinking about the girl.

_What does she like? What does she hate? Does she have a boyfriend? Oh my gosh, what if she thinks I'm gonna be weird tomorrow? Wait, am I weird? _

As Olaf stretched out from sitting on his seats for five hours already, he stared at Elsa and furrowed his eyes when he noticed that Elsa's documents only had one sentence written on it. He groaned, wanting to get as much work done as possible. Officers were already getting ready to leave this hellhole and Elsa was the only one that was distracted. He took some of Elsa's piling documents and folders and put it on his desk.

Elsa finally noticed and snapped out of her fantasy and worries. "Hey! Give me my work back!"

"Oh, you want your work back? You still have an hour and a half before you get to leave and you still don't have any work done! It's work time, Elsa. Not girl time."

Elsa sighed and purposely slapped her cheeks a couple of times to wake up. Usually, Elsa would be the first one to finish all her work, but this time, Olaf was the first one to finish. But it wasn't like they were competing against each other or anything.

"Sorry, I'll do my work."

Olaf smiled, but still hasn't given back the documents to her. Being a good friend, he decided to do half of her work for her, so she could relax and leave early. "Good girl."

Before she even picked up her pen, her mind began to scrabble around at the arrest of the thief. "Where's that guy that you arrested?" Elsa asked in concern. Even though robbery happened every single day in the city, Elsa was actually more anxious about this one. Olaf stared at her for a second, seeing her in a more serious impression. He shrugged.

"I told someone else to put him behind the bars, but I don't know how much days that would be. I gave the files about him to Hendrick."

"Ew, what the fuck? Hendrick?" She furrowed her eyebrows in disgust of that man. She had completely forgotten that Hendrick was their chief in command. But she still remembered him as a revolting coy man. She cleared her throat at her nasty insult. "God I hate him so much."

Olaf chuckled as he laid his chin on the desk. "Everyone in here knows that, Elsie."

* * *

"Hey, sorry! I'm late!" Anna scrambled into the café as Kristoff stared at her and smirked, shaking his head.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kristoff asked as he served some coffee to the customer in the cafe. "Enjoy your stay, sir."

Anna got behind the counter and quickly put her apron on as she washed her hands. "Got some trouble with a cop."

"Wait, what? What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing! I did nothing! Actually, this guy decided to rob my purse and run away, but this cop chased after him and got my purse back." She said as she leaned on the sink. "And she is hell-a gorgeous."

"Oh really?" Kristoff sat down by the counter to listen to Anna's story. "So tell me about her."

"What are you talking about? There's nothing to say. I mean, I know her name is Elsa and she's got like these beautiful pale skin and platinum hair and that's it."

"That's it? That's the story?"

"Oh and I told her to come to the café tomorrow morning. I offered her free coffee as a thank you."

"Ah..." Kristoff nodded as she looked at Anna's distant happy face. "So are you gonna make your special coffee?"

"Of course! Kristoff, I've been making coffee for months and you know how much people enjoy it. They even said it's better than yours!"

He groaned and rolled his eyes. It wasn't surprising that Anna would be a better barista than Kristoff. Anna, after all, did go to a culinary college where majority of the people there majored in cooking.

"Anna, here's the thing. It's always been that way, anyways. You've always been better than me at almost anything and I'm just a stupid replacement, that's all it is."

"What stupid replacement? You're awesome." Anna said as she headed towards the kitchen. Kristoff chuckled and shook his head. "No, you are. Now get to work!"

* * *

Many customers that day were unsatisfied by the coffee Anna was making. Every one of them would call Kristoff to their table and tell him that the coffee was too bitter, too sweet, or even tasted like water. Some of them would even ask for their money back.

There were almost ten complaints that day and Kristoff knew exactly what was causing Anna to make such a hot mess.

He went into the kitchen when he couldn't handle that many complaints anymore. It was frustrating to think that the girl that was better than him in anything just starts to break apart by just one girl. "Anna?" He knocked on the door lightly and went in before being granted permission.

Anna still haven't noticed as she was frosting a chocolate cake and at the same time brewing coffee. She was literally sweating and Kristoff never seen her sweat before in the kitchen. He knocked on the door again.

"Anna, we need to talk."

The girl stopped doing whatever she was doing and looked at Kristoff's worried face. "Hey Kristoff." She looked down on his hand and noticed an unfinished cup of coffee. She sighed, heavily. "Another complaint?"

He nodded. "Anna, get your shit together. It's not every day that you're like this."

Anna sighed again and rubbed her forehead. "Yeah, I-I know. I get it. Sorry Kristoff, but she's just on my mind for hours already and I still couldn't get her out of my head! We're meeting tomorrow, Kristoff!"

"Yeah I know, but seriously, if you're gonna brew some coffee, do it correctly because when you guys meet tomorrow, she's not gonna be happy if your coffee taste like shit and she will never come back."

"Yeah... I-I know. Sorry, man..."

Kristoff sighed and smiled softly. "C'mon, I know you can do this. Your coffee's the best thing. Hell, it might even be the best out of New York, if you ask me. Take a short break and continue alright?"

"Okay." Anna nodded as Kristoff was about to leave. "Hey, Krist?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if we stay here for a while after the café closes? I-I want my coffee to be as perfect as it could be."

He smiled and nodded. "Of course, milady. Anything for you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Fluff or nah? Fluff it is!**

* * *

The very next morning, Elsa kept her promise and arrived to The Hideout at 8AM sharp, finding a considerately large amount of people in the café. Elsa looked around to see if there were any available seats left. She found a seat on the middle of the counter where the barista's made drinks.

She was excited to see Anna and hasn't slept since the day she met her. Her trail of thoughts was enough to keep her from sleeping and from concentrating on her work when she got back to the police station after patrol duty. Olaf found it extremely strange since Elsa was the most concentrated person in the station he had ever known.

"Excuse me, can I get a coffee please?" She asked the barista that was cleaning cups, behind the counter. The blond barista looked up and smiled as he put the cup down.

"Do you want milk with that?" said the muscular, yet handsome guy as he leaned over, facing closer to Elsa. She shook her head no. He took out a notepad and wrote down her order. "Give me a sec, please." The guy walked over to the kitchen, leaving Elsa giving him a curious look.

She looked around the café finding customers in business suits, students, and elders, but she still couldn't find Anna anywhere. She furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to search for the girl, in the crowded, yet pretty peaceful café.

_Where the hell is she?_

The man came back a moment later with Elsa's coffee with large amount of whipped cream and sprinkles of cinnamon on top. Elsa stared at the coffee that was put down in front of her. The cinnamon powder perfectly shaped a heart on top of the whipped cream.

"Uh- I don't think I ordered coffee with whipped cream on it." She said to the barista who was back to cleaning cups. The man looked up to her and chuckled as he put down the cup once again.

"You can call me Kristoff." He reached a hand for her to take. "Kristoff Bjorman. Nice to meet you."

Elsa took his hand and shook it, smiling softly at the large man. "I'm Elsa Richardson. So about this coffee…"

"Oh, that…" He interrupted. He leaned over closely to Elsa and smiled widely like a kid. "It's actually not me who made this coffee for you." He shifted his eyes to the kitchen door, finding someone with auburn hair peering through the tiny gap between the door frame and the door.

Elsa looked over; raising an eyebrow, but the door was already shut off.

She looked down on her coffee once again, slowly lifting the cup up, taking a tiny sip. She widened her eyes of the beautifully made coffee. It was so perfectly made!

The taste of the hot beverage was just an utter perfection. It was sweet, but at the same time, it was also bitter, giving a great after taste of the coffee. The whipped cream was mixed so well with the bitterness of the coffee.

Elsa smiled widely. She never even had such great coffee made for her for a long time. Usually, it was either instant coffee or it was just the coffee from a nearby Starbucks at the police station, which sucked. She looked up to the smirking Kristoff.

"Are you sure you didn't make this?" She asked at the smirking Kristoff.

"Do you like it?"

"Well, I mean- this coffee is just perfect! But seriously, who made it?"

"I made it." The door of the kitchen slowly opened, revealing a red headed girl with a white blouse with her sleeves rolled up to her elbow and black jeans. Elsa and Kristoff stared as the girl walked towards them with a soft smile. Elsa blushed when she saw how beautiful and clean Anna looked with a pony tail, revealing specks of freckles across her collar bones and back of her neck.

Elsa was in awe. _Just why is she so beautiful?! I wanna just run up to her and make out with her face!_

"Wow, you really came! I was afraid you wouldn't." She paused and smirked at Elsa's daydreaming, and flushing face. "How do you like this café? Kristoff owns this place."

Without even noticing, Anna was already right in front of Elsa, staring at her in awe. Kristoff smiled and patted Anna's back. "You guys talk. I'm gonna take a break."

"Thanks Krist, for helping me, that is." Anna hugged him as he brushed Anna's hair.

"No worries! That's what friends are for. I'm gonna grab a cigarette."

Anna watched him got out of the café as Elsa was still staring at her, lingering at Anna's beautiful freckled face as she blushed furiously. Anna looked down on Elsa's coffee and smirked.

"It's gonna get cold, Elsa." She snapped her fingers, trying to snap Elsa out of her daydream.

"Oh, huh? Oh, yeah right. Hey, thanks for inviting me, But god, jeez, have you tried drinking your own coffee before? It's freaking amazing! And this… this café is just fantastic, Anna." She took another sip, pressing a smile against the edges of the cup as she watched Anna grab a dirty cup, washing it.

She shrugged and smiled softly as she dipped the cup into a pool of water.

"Actually I've never tried drinking my own before."

"Why not?"

Anna paused from her cleaning, shrugged again and resumed without looking at Elsa. Her smile was so soft, that it looked distant and sad all at the same time. "One of my three biggest dreams since I was a kid was to become a barista. Another one of my dreams was to make others happy. And now, I've already achieve those dreams of mine. If it was enough to make other's happy with my coffee, I'm okay with not tasting my own happiness and my pride. And…" She looked around the café, seeing people laughing, joking around and doing work on their laptop while sipping _her_ coffee.

"And, I feel happy here. This place, this city is my life and my dream."

Elsa nodded and smiled softly. "So, what's your last dream?"

Anna looked back at her and took Elsa's hand. Her thumb ran circles around Elsa's palm. "…to find true love."

Elsa blushed at Anna's soft facial expression, but smiled and relaxed as she put her free hand over Anna's.

"What's _your_ dream?" Anna suddenly asked after a pause of silence. Elsa totally did not expect that question. She didn't have a dream to begin with. Nothing like a perfect dream at all. "My dream? Let see, I really don't think I have one…"

"Oh c'mon Elsa, everyone needs to have at least one dream even if they don't achieve it!"

Elsa shrugged and took another sip of her coffee. "I guess it's to protect the things I love? Does that count?"

Anna got back to cleaning and chuckled. "Of course it counts! You're a cop right now, right? Then you're living right in your dream right now."

"I don't know Anna. Doesn't it seem… you know, too childish?"

"No dreams are too childish, Elsa."

"Right."

They were silent for a while, drinking the perfectly brewed coffee and washing cups and plates. "Do you live around here?" Elsa started asking, wanting to know more about the girl she like. Anna turned around from washing and leaned over to the counter. She nodded.

"It's around the block. It's a small apartment, but it's more than enough for one person to live. What about you? Where do you live?"

"I live in Brooklyn." She chuckled. "Far, right?"

Anna nodded in surprise at the big gap between the places they live.

Anna quickly walked over to the CD player and slipped a disk to play music. The peaceful sound coming from the speaker was quite relaxing in the early morning, especially for a busy street in a busy city. Elsa closed her eyes, taking in the beautiful musical notes coming out of the speaker as she waited for Anna to come back and talk again.

"Tell me a bit more about yourself, Elsa." said Anna as she came back to her.

"There's nothing that is really interesting about me, actually." Elsa said softly. Anna chuckled at her ironic statement. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Nothing special? Really? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror before? You're like a goddess! I mean, not that you actually are because that would be creepy. But you are an actual person sitting right in _front_ of me, drinking _my_ coffee. And you're gorgeous and kind and stuff. Did I mention you're beautiful? Wow, seriously I don't get why you're a cop, honestly. You should be like a model or an actress or something. But… oh god, am I rambling? I'm sorry; I just get weird over people I like. Do you like me? Oh wait, I'm probably creeping you out. It's fine if you don't like me. Holy fucking shit, I need to shut up now. What were we talking about again?"

Anna slapped her palm on her forehead and mumbling to herself for being stupid. Elsa just chuckled and continued to admire her dorky personality.

"You like to ramble. That's another thing I learned from you. I like it." Elsa said as she prop her elbow on the counter. "And we were talking about me."

"No, I don't like to ramble!" Anna pouted, crossing her arms around her chest. "I just get nervous around people sometimes."

"So you get nervous around me? That's cute." Elsa teased.

Anna groaned and rolled her eyes. "Okay, I have to admit, I do get nervous around you, especially now, but that's because you're so much beautifuller than me and I don't know if I should treat you as a queen or a friend."

"Wow,_ beatifuller_. Nice choice of word."

Anna shushed her. "Sorry, I'm not that grammar nerdy type, okay?"

Elsa laughed and was about to take another sip of her coffee, only to find nothing but whipped cream on the bottom of the cup. She looked over to Anna who was reaching a hand for her cup with a smirk across her face. "Do you mind, Elsa?"

Elsa gave it to her as Anna went to the kitchen and brewed more coffee. Her face grew hot, once Anna turned around to the kitchen with her hip swaying left and right.

_Wow, is she purposely doing that? I'm so freaking distracted right now!_

Anna came back quickly with Elsa's new cup of coffee.

"Thanks." She said as she took a sip of the hot liquid, trying to ignore the blushing hotness of her face. Anna laughed as Elsa put the cup down on the counter, giving Anna a confused look. "What?"

"You have, uh- you have some whipped cream on your lip." She said as she chuckled. Elsa crossed her eyes to see, not even trying to wipe it off herself.

"Here, let me get that for you." Anna ran a thumb over Elsa's soft, cold lips and smoothed the white, sweet cream off of her. Elsa blushed at the unexpected intimate contact of her warm finger. Both of their hearts were skipping beats, giving them an extremely flushed face. Anna quickly licked her thumb full of Elsa's cream. Realizing what Anna did to herself, her face quickly became bright red as she leaned against the sink with her eyes looking down on her feet, embarrassed by the sudden exposure with Elsa.

Knowing how much Anna wanted Elsa, she didn't even realize what she was doing, herself! At least, she wasn't trying to control herself to show her affection to Elsa.

…Right?

Elsa was also trying to avoid her eye contact from Anna by looking outside to the busy streets, trying to distract herself from thinking about trying to make out with Anna in broad daylight.

_Freaking hormones need to stop yelling out 'make out with Anna!'_

There was a moment of silence between them as the music goes on in the café. They tried to control themselves from breathing too hard, and tried to control their own heart beat which in case seemed impossible for them.

But Anna finally had the urge to let it go, to tell her how beautiful Elsa is. To tell her how much she love and adore Elsa. She sighed and took Elsa's hand once again, staring at her pale hands.

Elsa wanted this. They both longed for each other… even though they only met the day before. It was like they were both friends for a long time. Friends? More like, _girlfriends._

"You're really gorgeous, Elsa."Anna paused to look at Elsa. The cop just smiled softly, looking at her, waiting for her to say exactly what she wanted to hear. "And I really, really, _really_ like you." She sighed heavily, making Elsa shiver as her warm breath swept over her cold hand.

"I don't have that much friends that I really cared deeply about or thought about, but you Elsa! You were in my mind since yesterday and I couldn't sleep at all! At work, yesterday, I was way too distracted by you in my mind and Kristoff knew I wasn't trying my best to make coffee yesterday because it tasted so much sweeter than usual. That's when I figured 'hey! It's probably that girl, Elsa, made me this distracted! Maybe I have a crush on her already…' That's when I figured that I really like you, Elsa. No, It's… I think… I'm falling in love with you." Anna blurted out bravely as she blushed furiously. _Oh god, what if she freaks out? What if I get rejected? Why the hell did I just say all that?!_

Anna shut her eyes waiting for Elsa to pull away from her, telling her that she's disgusting and a disgrace. But, Elsa only chuckled. In fact, she had her other hand on top of Anna's, softly hugging her hand and squeezing it.

She was looking at Elsa with the softest eyes she ever made before. Elsa was surprised for a moment, but took in what Anna said well enough to not freak out completely. Elsa wanted to tell her too… about that feeling.

Elsa smiled softly and nodded. She put her palm over her chest and sighed happily. "Anna, thank you for saying that. Right now, I can say that I can return these feelings to you. I really like you. I _adore _you. Also… yesterday the things that happened to you actually happened to me as well. My co worker, Olaf thought I was being extremely weird yesterday, since usually, I'm actually a really serious person. Haha, yep… I really did fell hard for you too."

They both smiled at each other, trying to read each other's minds, not believing in the reality of accepting each other. But, wanting to accept all this as a dream, and wanting to wake up immediately.

Anna began to lean towards Elsa and gave her a small peck on the forehead just as Elsa was taking another sip of her beverage, peacefully listening to the music. Elsa turned to her and playfully winked at Anna who was a little embarrassed for doing such act in public. They both looked out to the busy street.

"This coffee is still free, right?" Elsa chuckled.

"What do you think? It'll always be free for you. Anything for you, Frosty. Can I call you Frosty? Because, like, your skin is always so cold and stuff." Anna said as she gripped Elsa's hand wanting to warm it up for her, even though it's summer and stuff.

"You can call me whatever you like, hot stuff."

Anna shrugged, released her new girlfriend's hand and walked back to the sink. "What did you do before you were a cop, Frosty?" Elsa finished up the last bit of the coffee, gulping loudly at the sweetest part of the coffee.

"I went to military service for a year and came back to finish my training as a cop. And now I'm an official cop for a year and a half already, so that makes me 21, right now."

"Oh, do you have a dog tag? If you do, that's so cool. And just to let you know, I'm turning 21 in a month." Anna said as she turned her head back to view the blondie. Elsa chuckled and nodded, as she reached under her uniform, taking out a necklace which seemed to be a dog tag.

"You mean this baby?" She chuckled, looked at it and then gave it a little peck, watching Anna giggle at Elsa's precious dog tag. "It's my most precious thing I've ever had. I'm keeping this on me for my whole life." She said as she stuffed it back under her uniform.

"Of course! I mean, you spent days in military service, training and doing hard work. The things I do can't even be compared to yours. You're strong Elsa." Anna said as she finished up washing and drying her hand on a cloth. "You're strong." She whispered tenderly, with her eyes reflecting Elsa as she cupped her hands on Elsa's cheeks, feeling the coolness of her body.

"Thanks, beautiful. And happy early one month birthday!"

Anna chuckled and leaned against the counter, bringing them into an extreme closeness.

"Do you want to go on a date someday?" Anna asked as she reached for Elsa's hand. They tangled their fingers together, giving a lovely hot and cool kind of warmth between them.

Elsa nodded silently. "I don't have duties for the weekends. That is the only two days when I can have fun and rest, if that's alright with you."

Anna stared at her and furrowed her eyebrows. "When do you even start duty and get off?"

"It depends. If the chief needs me, I have to get there as early as 7AM. But it's usually at 10AM to 7PM for me. I take multiple breaks though, so I can see you then. Do you have any off days?"

Anna nodded. "Saturday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday are my off days. Kristoff works every day. He's a great bartender too, though…just not as great as me." She smirked. "But I'm just a part timer that is taken care of by him. Financially and stuff like that."

"Who's not as great as you?" said Kristoff as he walked back into the café, ringing the bell that was attached on top of the entrance. Anna smiled and mumbled to her love.

"Cock blocked."

Elsa laughed loudly when she heard that. Kristoff looked at them confusingly and noticed their held hands. He smirked and turned back towards the door.

"Guess I'm interrupting your sweet time. Sorry guys!"

And then he left again and stood outside the glass window, lighting another cigarette. Anna turned back to Elsa as she finished laughing.

"So, date?" asked Anna. Elsa nodded and finished the rest of her coffee. She looked at her watch and got up from her seat.

"Sure. Perhaps, next weekend we should go?" Elsa leaned in and kissed Anna's forehead goodbye. She giggled as Elsa's lip brushed over her hair.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked as Elsa walked out the door.

"Duty calls!" Elsa shouted as she walked out and began punching Kristoff in the arm softly and talking to each other about stuff, but mostly about Anna. Anna smiled at their friendly interaction and got back to cleaning as customers came pouring in.

"Welcome to The Hideout! May I take your order?"


	4. Chapter 4

Four days passed and each day, Elsa would come in to The Hideout and order a cup of hot coffee in the morning or even between break if she had time. She would be greeted with a cheerful 'welcome to The Hideout! May I take your order?'

Kristoff was always out behind the counter and would be the first one to greet Elsa.

Usually, a new couple would be shy to each other, afraid of holding each other's hands, kissing each other and so forth. But for Elsa and Anna, they just loved to fool around, make jokes, tease, but most of all, they learned from each other.

They never tried kissing one another, though.

"Coffee again, Elsa?" Kristoff looked up as he continued to clean the cups.

Elsa was back from patrol duty, exhausted from the scorching heat. It was her break time in the afternoon. She silently nodded as she took a seat on her usual spot. Looking around, Anna was not around her.

Kristoff noticed her searching for Anna and chuckled. "She's back in the kitchen. Want me to call her for you?"

Elsa chortled and nodded, slapping him on the arm. "Geez, are you some psychic or something? You always seem to know what's on Anna and my mind."

The blond washed his hands in the sink, showing Elsa his broad, muscular back. "Well, if you want to put it that way, yes, I am a psychic."

The kitchen door slammed open as Anna came out. White flours came puffing out of the kitchen. Anna was also filled with flours all over her. She looked like the Grudge. Walking over to the counter, she coughed continuously, and waving her hand in front her, trying to get rid of the powder that was covering her eyes. Elsa turned her attention to the white powdered girl and chuckled, along sided with Kristoff.

"God, geez!" She coughed. "Am I that useless and clumsy to drop a bag of flour on the floor and making this whole kitchen and I look like a living nightmare?" She asked Kristoff.

As the man was about to answer, Anna interrupted again. "Actually, don't you dare answer that, Kristoff."

"Hey! You were the one that asked!"

"Shut up! Now move so I can wash my entire body in the sink." She shoved Kristoff out of the way, who was putting his hands up in defense. Elsa sighed, seeing Anna in such a clumsy state. She barely ever seen her clumsy, each time she goes to get a cup of coffee. She rested her chin on the counter, waiting for Anna to finish cleaning herself up.

"So... where's my coffee?" Elsa asked, startling Anna. The younger girl turned around with her face full of water. Her eyes were closed shut from the stinging water.

"What?! Who said that?"

"Voldermort." Elsa tried to stiffen her laugh, trying to concentrate at looking at Kristoff, who was trying to contain his laughter. Anna wiped her face with her sleeves, finding Elsa just observing her.

Anna blushed, trying to find the right words to explain how the flour thing happened. "Oh... uh- duh... Hey... um, Frosty..." It was truly embarrassing for Anna to let Elsa see her in such a stupid and clumsy posture. Despite the heat, Anna was burning chagrin.

"Hey, beautiful. Coffee. Now." Elsa demanded, playfully. Anna blushed even more when Elsa stared at her with a smugly smirk across her face. She looked down on her clothes, finding flours all over her. _God damn it... out of all these days, this has to be the day for me to look like a hot fucking mess._

Kristoff laughed at Anna's flushed face and patted her back. "C'mon, let's get your girlfriend some coffee." Anna shyly looked up at Elsa, who was still smirking at her. "I-I'll be back." She muttered as Kristoff pushed her back towards the kitchen.

Moments after, Anna came back out with her usual cup of coffee. Kristoff came out behind her with a silly smile across his face, probably thinking about how much effort Anna made to brew one coffee for Elsa.

"Here's your daily dose of free coffee." Anna proudly said as she put the coffee down in front of Elsa. "Careful, it's hot."

The older woman smiled and picked the hot cup up and carefully sipped. _God damn, this is good... I can probably get addicted to this..._

Anna carefully observed Elsa's expression. "How is it?"

Elsa chuckled and nodded. "Awesome."

"I'm glad you liked it." Anna grinned widely as she leaned over the counter.

"There's no way that I won't like it. But seriously, this is really awesome. You should be famous." Elsa said as she took another sip. The younger girl chuckled and shook her head in disbelief.

"I beg to defer, Frosty." She leaned over to Kristoff's back, who was washing dishes once again. "So how was patrol?"

"Hot. Sweaty. Disgusting. Where the hell is winter?"

Anna chuckled. "Not around the corner."

"I need winter."

"We still have six more months, Frosty."

"Okay."

A moment of silence engulfed them. Although they were quietly staring at each other, chatters filled around them from other people. But they could only see each other.

"So... what do want to do in our date?" Anna began to ask. Elsa pondered a moment as she stared at Anna's freckled face. Without thinking too much, Elsa had an idea.

"Wanna go to the amusement park?"

Anna smirked as she got off from Kristoff. "Really, amusement park? What are you? Five?"

"Well, do you have any better ideas, honey?"

"Uh... no, I don't."

"Exactly. And plus, I want to have some fun and relax." Elsa pulled out her watch. It was already time for her to go back to the police station. Not wanting to leave, Elsa sighed softly and got up. She went around the counter, meeting Anna. As Kristoff shut the water out, and cleaned off his hands, he smiled when he noticed Elsa walking up to Anna.

"I'll give you girls some space." He said as he patted Elsa on the shoulder as he left to serve other customers.

Anna smiled as Elsa neared her and slowly took her hand.

"So, date in the amusement park?" Elsa asked as she gripped onto Anna's hand. Anna sighed and nodded with a soft smile. "I don't have any other ideas, so why not. And yes, I do want you to get some relaxation, too."

Elsa smiled. "Thanks, beautiful." She shifted her head more nearer towards Anna's and kissed her forehead softly. The younger girl closed her eyes as she does so, feeling the coolness of Elsa's lip.

"Hope you don't mind that kiss." Elsa said softly.

"Of course I don't, Frosty."

"Then I hope you don't mind this one either." Elsa quickly, but gently grabbed a hold onto Anna's jaw and pulled her in. With her eyes closed, her soft lips brushed onto Anna's. The younger girl's eyes widened at the sudden contact, not believing if this was reality or not. Her heart was beating. Skipping beats. Her mind was getting fuzzy. She was blushing.

Elsa slowly pulled away and smirked at Anna's blushing face. She froze as she gathered her thoughts.

_Elsa... kissed me... whoa..._

"You're blushing." Elsa said softly as she raised her palm to Anna's hair.

"You're- uh... I'm- I'm not..." Anna stuttered before giving up. She groaned and looked down onto the floor, shyly.

"Well then, beautiful. I should be going. I'll see you tomorrow." With her hands tucked into her pocket, she walked back to the entrance, pushing the door with her foot. On her way out, Elsa turned back with a huge smile on her face.

Anna stared at her, tilting her head. "W-what?"

"You're so cute. I wish I could just arrest you and take you home and just cuddle with you."

"S-shut up!" Anna blushed, seeing customers looking at her and being all 'aw' about it. And that included Kristoff. Elsa laughed as she tried to forget the dying heat from outside and wanting to just run back to her work place, where cool air took place.

"Love you!"

She left with a wink and a blow of a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ugh, why are there so much documents on my desk?! This is fucking insane!" Elsa plopped back down on her chair and leaned back in frustration. Olaf chuckled and rolled his chair over to her.

"Maybe if you weren't so mean to Captain Hendrick, then you'll probably get less work than all of us, darling."

Elsa looked at him and groaned. "Shut up, that fucking Captain Hen-_dick _is a douche bag that just flirts with me okay? And I don't even like him! Why does he even bother?!" She paused and looked at the ceiling fan going in circles slowly. She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Look, I know we're both gay, but seriously if you like him, go for him. I don't like that Captain Hen-dick anyways."

Olaf chortled and slapped Elsa's arm, leaving her to pretend she was extremely hurt by his attack. "I don't fucking like him, Els! Besides him being hot and stuff, he's actually a pretty nice guy. But I don't like Hendrick."

"Ever heard of nice guys finishes last, Olaf?" Elsa turned to him, with her arms folded around her torso. Olaf wanted to counterattack her, but apparently, he couldn't even win an argument with Elsa. He never did, anyways. She smirked and pulled herself back to her desk. "Yeah. Exactly, Olaf. Get back to your desk and stop arguing with me."

Olaf groaned and rolled himself across from Elsa's desk, pulling out documents and folders. "Oh, yeah. That thief from the other day, his name is Hans. Hans Southernburg. Ever heard of him?" He asked as he began to type up documents on his computer. Elsa looked up to him from her work and shook her head.

Interested in the topic, Elsa put her pen down and carefully listened. Olaf quickly went down to his drawer and pulled out records of the thief. "Who is this guy?" Elsa asked as she opened up the folder, finding records and identities of Hans. He was a brunette with green eyes and thick sideburns according to the picture that was taken during the interview.

"He's actually been to jail multiple times before. But that only lasted for about from 4 days to a week, nothing too serious. And if he was to put in jail for years, he would have these 'friends' that would quickly bail him, when they get the money. And they steal women's purse for money or maybe for something else. But, I'm not sure exactly why."

"What did he say in the interview?" Elsa asked as she continued to look at the documents. Olaf sighed and went back to the drawer to find a recording tape. He dropped it on Elsa's desk and leaned his head on it.

"He's just like any normal thieves that would just give up easily, when they find cops cornering them. And in the interview, he kept saying that he was sorry and admits that he stole the girl's purse, which in case is your girlfriend."

"Her name's Anna, darling." Elsa added on as she put the records down. "Well, if something's bothering you about this guy, then we have to keep an eye on him, because nothing is good when something bothers you."

Olaf chortled and then went back to typing. "You might probably want to watch the recording, too. You should be careful about him and your girlfriend." Elsa nodded and got up from her seat. "Oh yeah, is he still behind the bars, right now?"

Olaf shook his head as he continued to rapidly type. "He's gone after two days."

Elsa nodded, resting her arm on her bulky belt. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Hot chocolate, thank you very much." Olaf added.

"Whatever."

* * *

As Elsa was getting a cup of coffee and hot chocolate from the vending machine from the cafeteria upstairs, she heard a slick and thin voice calling for Elsa. She groaned as she took her and Olaf's cup. _Oh god, not again…_ She turned around, faking a smile at Hendrick who was walking up to her, fixing his blond hair.

"Hey Elsa, how's your day? I missed you." He said softly as he leaned his arm against the vending machine, trapping Elsa.

"My day is fairly well thanks to your large amount of documents piling up my desk, thank you very much. And to add to your 'I missed you' part, I don't." She glared and tried to walk past him.

"Do you want to have lunch with me today? It's my treat." He said, laughing as he blocked her from running away.

_That fucking smirk of his is so annoying!_

Elsa sighed and slowly turned around. "Look, I have a girlfriend just to let you know. Now good bye, Hendrick."

He shrugged and decided to let her go without struggling.

"God, he's annoying!" Elsa yelled angrily as she gave Olaf his hot chocolate. She sat back down; wanting to gulp up the coffee down, but it was too hot that it burnt her tongue. "Oh shit!"

Olaf laughed as he blew the smoke away from the cup, watching Elsa trying to fan the heat out of her mouth. "What did he do to you again?"

"Asked me to go to lunch with him." She said as she continued to fan the heat out of her mouth with her hand.

"Again?" Olaf furrowed his eyebrows as he put his cup of coffee down.

"Yes, again! Olaf, you should know by now that he _will _do this every single time I bump into him. He's not gonna get one single girl if he keeps repeating the same thing over and over again." Elsa leaned back on her chair, causing it to tilt backwards and carefully drank her coffee. She scrunched up her face and let her tongue stick out, trying to get rid of the horribly tasting coffee. "Yuck, this stuff is disgusting."

Olaf chortled and began to pull out documents from Elsa's desk and began to read. "What the hell do you expect? It's powdered drink, darling."

"No shit, Sherlock. I just have a high expectation, that's all." She took another sip of the coffee, even though she said it tasted like shit. As she drank, she saw Hendrick going back to his office, making eye contact with her.

Elsa quickly spitted out her coffee once she saw Hendrick winking at her before he shut his door. "Oh my fucking god, Olaf did you see him?! He freaking winked at me!" She pointed at Hendrick's door as she sat up from her chair. "Un-fucking-believable."

Olaf chortled as he grabbed a napkin to wipe his face from Elsa's coffee. "Yeah, don't go near him, Elsa. He's getting creepy."

Elsa laughed in astonishment as she began to pick up her pen to work. She looked at her watch and it was already the afternoon. Getting up from the chair, Olaf asked her where she was going.

"It's break time. I'm meeting with Anna. I'm gonna take her on a date… or maybe getting a proper coffee from my baby."

"But I thought your date is going to be this weekend? And you guys have only been dating for almost a week already."

"It's not a big date... but just a little walk in a park kind of date." She looked at her watch once more. "I've gotta go, Olaf. See you around!"

"Okay. But if you see anything suspicious, you can talk to me and I'll be there right away."

"Sure."

* * *

Elsa ran all the way to The Hideout as soon as she was out of the police station. She found Kristoff serving coffees and bagels to customers as Anna was washing cups and plates. The bell on top of the door rang, which caught both of the workers attention.

"Welcome to The Hideout. May I take your order?" They both said at once, facing the doorway with a smile on their face. Exhuasted from running, Elsa weakly waved at them in front of the entrance.

"I would… like a cup of… coffee please?" She asked, out of breath and sweating as she slowly took a seat by the counter. Anna beamed happily and kissed Elsa on the forehead but quickly pulled her face away.

"Ew, you're all wet and icky from sweat. Here." She unrolled her sleeve from her blouse and wiped Elsa's sweat away as Kristoff silently walked back to the kitchen to brew Elsa's usual cup of coffee with whipped cream and cinnamon. "Better?" Anna asked with a smile. Elsa was still breathing heavily and laid her forehead on her arm and groaned heavily.

"God damn this season. It's fucking hot!"

"Well, it's New York and it's summer. What do you expect?" She asked as she got back to cleaning.

"I expect winter."

"It's goddamn cold in the winter, Elsa."

"The cold-"

"Yes, I know, the cold never bothered you, anyways." She interrupted. "Yeah, well. It bothers me just as much as this weather. So stop complaining, Frosty."

Kristoff finally came back out with a hot coffee and placed it in front of Elsa. "God, Els. I still can't believe you can drink this stuff in the middle of summer. It's like a volcano in here!" He said as he fanned himself.

"Hey! Don't insult my ability to drink hot coffee. It's the best in the summer… even though it's freaking hot." She said as she took a sip, purposely leaving bits of whipped cream on her lips, giving a signal to Kristoff for Anna. Kristoff smirked and nudged Anna. She turned around and looked at him. "What?"

"She wants to talk to you." He said, trying hard not to laugh. Anna looked at Elsa confusingly, noticing the cream on Elsa's lips. "You gonna lick that for me?" Elsa joked as she waited for Anna to respond.

Anna groaned and leaned over to Elsa and kissed her, moving her tongue around Elsa's lips. "God, if you wanted a kiss, you should've just done it!" She paused at Elsa's smirking face. "Wait, isn't this the first time I actually kissed you on the lip?"

Elsa nodded and continued to stare at Anna. She smacked her forehead with her wet palm and groaned. "You little bitch, you tricked me!"

And just like that Elsa and Kristoff laughed loudly at Anna's embarrassing reaction. She pouted cutely with her arms wrapped around her stomach, watching both of them laugh. "Stop laughing…" She mumbled.

Elsa slowly stopped and wiped her tears away. "Sorry, Anna… Oh my god… that was funny!"

"It is so not!"

"Hey, you wanna go on a date right now? Not a big one, but just a walk in a park. We can have a real one this weekend." Elsa said as she leaned her head on the counter, slowly controlling her ridiculous outburst. Anna pondered a moment and looked at Kristoff for approval.

"Go ahead! You haven't had a break all day. I think I can manage a little bit." He said as he patted her on the head. Anna smiled brightly, taking off her apron and handed it to Kristoff.

"Thanks Krist! I love you!" She yelled as she ran around over counter and met Elsa as she neared the entrance. Anna crashed into Elsa and wrapped her arm around hers while they got out from the cafe.

A summer walk in the park was quiet and beautiful, but the summer heat just killed it. Elsa couldn't stand the heat. It was disgusting to her. All the sweat and the moldy smell just made her feel disgusted.

"God, I hate this heat!" Elsa screamed as she held on to her girlfriend's hand. She looked at Anna who was giggling, which made her blush at the beauty of the auburn girl. "Do you mind if I take off my uniform?" Elsa asked shyly.

Anna looked at her and shook her head, almost immediately. "I want to see your toned body. Now rip the goddamn uniform off!" She demanded, raising her arms up like she was worshipping Jesus.

Elsa laughed and unbuttoned her uniform off slowly, watching Anna's reaction at the same time. Anna gulped, but was disappointed when she only saw a tank top over Elsa.

"Ugh… What a disappointment." She said as she walked along sided with Elsa.

"What did you expect?"

"A girl with big boobs and a white bra on." She said as she wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist. "But instead, I saw a girl with a black tank on. Disappointment. You disappoint me, Elsa!"

"Well, spoiler alerts! I'm not a stripper. I'm actually a cop that also went to military service for the country." She added as she put her black uniform over her shoulder and an arm wrapped around Anna's waist, bringing the closeness towards her, not minding _her_ heat.

"Hey, apologize to me with a kiss." Anna said to her with a pout. She stopped walking, facing the tall girl. Elsa shrugged and kissed her forehead, making Anna sigh, disappointedly. "That's not what I wanted, but okay. I guess I can forgive you."

Elsa chuckled and pretended to walk away with Anna, but instead she pulled Anna's neck towards her face closely, leaving only a few centimeters between them. Anna blushed at Elsa's serious, mysterious, cold look. Her tender blue eyes were just staring right into her soul. Pale skin… was glistering in the sunlight with her pony tail swaying back and forth from the warm wind, making Elsa look even prettier than ever. Anna gulped.

_Oh my…_

"I'll give you a kiss that you'll never forget." She whispered to her seductively and she quickly crashed Anna's lips to hers. Anna's eyes widened at the sudden contact, but were slowly relieved as the kiss goes on. The amount of tongue Elsa had in the kiss wasn't a large amount, but it was enough to make Anna weak on the knee.

They finally pulled away, leaving a strand of saliva attached to their lips. Elsa smirked at Anna's blushing face and embraced her in a hug.

"I think I've just caught myself a perfect girl." She chuckled softly over to Anna's ear, nuzzling herself on her head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Updated chapter that does not make a lot of difference. :P**

**Be sure to review!**

* * *

Elsa decided to walk Anna back to the café, holding her hand, shortly after their little date in the park. Back inside to the café, Kristoff was working his butt off, grabbing orders, brewing coffees, handing food to the customers.

The bell rang as the door opened slowly. Kristoff groaned silently, but smiled. "Welcome to the Hideout! May I take your order?"

The customer sat down by the counter with a black hat and a mask hiding parts of his face below his eyes. Even though it was just over eighty degrees outside, he was wearing a thick leather jacket. "Coffee." The customer mumbled with his hands folded on the counter.

Kristoff didn't even give a second look at the customer and quickly went back to the kitchen, brewing more coffee.

As Kristoff came back with his order, Elsa and Anna finally came back with their hands held tightly together, laughing and smiling.

"…You're cute." Anna said, making Elsa chuckled.

"No, you are."

"Anna?" The guy in black got up from his chair, looking at Anna with his green eyes. The girls stopped laughing and looked at him, suspiciously. Elsa suddenly felt Anna's hand clutching tighter on hers. She backed up behind Elsa, dreaded by the guy.

"W-what are… you doing here?" She asked, shakily. The man took off his mask and hat, revealing his smooth skin, silky auburn hair and light freckles on his face. He smiled widely.

"I just want to talk." He said with a slick voice. Elsa's eyes darkened at the look of the guys face, remembering what Hans looked like in his records.

"Anna, stay back. He's dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt." She said to Anna, pushing her against the entrance. But Anna shook her head.

"I'm... I'm fine..."

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows, thinking how much Anna was shaking but still said that she was alright. This was totally not alright.

She put her hand on her gun, staring at Hans. "What do you want?" She asked sternly, gripping onto her gun.

Customers were growing quiet, looking at the horrifying scene, confused by almost everything.

Hans chuckled and walked up slowly in front of Elsa, overpowering her with his tall height. "She owes me something. And if you don't mind, I would like to have you give Anna to me." He raised his hand in front of Elsa, waiting for her to respond.

The girl stared at his hand for a moment and chuckled softly. Laughing loudly now. She stopped and glared at him. "You can't be fucking serious."

"Oh, I am…" He crossed his arm and smirked. "…Elsa."

Anna whimpered behind Elsa, leaning her head against Elsa's neck. The cop looked at him in astonishment_. Who… the fuck is he?_

"Anna's not someone I can hand over. She's not a _thing._"

"Of course, Elsa. My apologies. But I need her."

"No, you don't fucking need her. And how the fuck do you know me?"

"Let's just say, I have some special… _friends_. Now, if you would just kindly hand over the girl to me."

Elsa looked back at Anna, making sure she was alright. She definitely wasn't alright. Her eyes were closed, wanting this to end quickly...wanting everything to end. She turned back to Hans and smiled softly. Releasing Anna's hand, she gave her hand to Hans for a deal. The boy looked down and smirked, taking his hand for hers.

Anna looked at her in shock as she tried to take Elsa's hand back, wanting the comfort and protection.

_Wait... no... This cannot be happening... Elsa don't leave me..._

"Good choice, Elsa." Hans said as he shook her hand.

"But not for you, Hans."

Elsa smirked and suddenly gripped hard on Hans's hand, crushing his bones, making him groan in pain. He didn't even realized Elsa twisted his arm around his back, and then kicking him on the back and towards the ground, making him fall face flat on the marbled floor.

She sat down on his back just as he was about to get up, grabbing his other hand, which was reaching for a knife from his back pocket. She kicked his hand, making the knife fly out of his grip. Elsa quickly took out her handcuff and hastily snapped it right onto his wrist.

Grabbing her walkie talkie from her shoulder, she made a call for Olaf.

"This is Elsa Richardson! I need-"

Hans chuckled, making Elsa look at him like he was already insane. With his head turned to his side, he stared down on Elsa. "You can't arrest me again. I didn't do anything wrong this time. I just wanted to talk and you decided to just handcuff me. That's harassment, Elsa."

Elsa realized that he was right. Hans didn't do any violence to both of them. If anything, his knife would be only an excuse for defense and that was it. _Shit. _

"You are so fucking..." Elsa stopped and just stared at his smirking face. But what can she do? Nothing.

Anna was gazing at them in horror, but in relief that Hans was being restrained. Elsa sighed and released him, allowing him to get up. Hans smirked as he got up, looked around, seeing customers paralyzed by the scene. He rubbed his wrist and fixed his hair.

Elsa turned to Anna, cupping her cheeks with her cold palm and then embraced her to a hug. "You're okay, Anna." She whispered, trying to comfort her girl. With her back still turned to Anna, she sighed heavily. "This is a warning, Hans. Don't you dare touch her."

Hans chuckled at their sudden affection. "She still owes me some stuff." He interrupted.

"What stuff?" Elsa turned and walk back towards him, angrily. Anna gripped onto her wrist, trying to not let them get into a fight again.

"Elsa... please... just stop..." Anna mumbled. Elsa looked back to her and growled by the look of Anna's terrifying expression. She didn't listen to what Anna said.

"Money. Stuff." Hans smirked, ignoring Anna's mumbles. "I can come another day. But if she's not paying up… well, there's her body she can always give up on."

Elsa eyes widened in anger and grabbed Hans's jacket, pulling him closer to her, enough to feel his breathing. "If you fucking dare touch her, I swear to god, the rest of your life in jail will be so fucking terrifying, you wouldn't even want to live. And I'm gonna arrest all of you friends too."

"You can try, but that _will _be hard. Now, if you would excuse me, Elsa." Hans walked pass her and then stared at Anna, with a soft smile. _"Anna."_

The younger girl shuddered. Her eyes were widened in fear. _Oh no... nonononono..._

The café had gone silent for five minutes, trying to figure out what was going on, even though they could clearly see what the hell just happened. Even Kristoff was dumbfounded by this situation.

She turned back to Anna, dragging her over to the counter as she sat next to her in silent. Anna's head was hanging low, not even taking one glance over to Elsa.

They were silent. Their heads were hanging low, wanting... needing answers from Anna.

"You guys should head home. I think you should talk to Anna for a bit, Elsa." Kristoff said as he glimpse over to Anna, who apparently couldn't hear a thing over the thought of Hans.

Elsa nodded, grabbing Anna's shaking hand. "Do you know about all this?" She asked Kristoff.

He sighed and rubbed his temple. "I do. But it's better for Anna to tell you directly than talking to me."

"Yeah… I'll do that." Getting up, Elsa grabbed the knife that fell off from Hans and her uniform from the floor. "Anna, c'mon. Let's take you home." She waited. Anna didn't get up. She just stared at the ground… just thinking and thinking.

_Why did he come here? How does he know about Elsa? Why does Elsa know about him?!_

Obviously, Anna didn't know Hans was the one that stole her purse. It was all a blur to her. Nothing even made sense.

Elsa sighed and looked at Kristoff for help. He turned to Anna and grabbed her hand. "Anna, you have to go."

Just like that, Anna sighed silently and slowly walked towards Elsa with trails of thoughts following behind her. "Good girl." Elsa whispered as she wrapped her arm around Anna's shoulder, with Kristoff watching them go. He sighed once again, leaning his head on the counter.

"What are you going to do, Elsa?"

* * *

"Is this your place?" Elsa asked as she looked up to the tall wored out bricked building. _It looks… old…_

Anna nodded silently, and unlocked the front door. Elsa looked at her Anna's freckled back. Even her physical appearance created a heavy hearted aura around her. Elsa sighed heavily and closed her eyes, realizing she couldn't do anything to help her.

She felt useless.

They slowly shuffled up the stairs to the fifth floor, not willing to wait for the elevator to come down.

Entering Anna's apartment, Elsa was completely astonished by the mess as she took the first step into her girlfriend's house. Curtains were blocking the sunlight; dishes were out in the sink and were piling up. Garbage bags were sitting near the kitchen, leaving all kinds of disgusting smell. Clothes were just dumped everywhere, not knowing if they were clean or not.

Anna sighed as she closed the door, locking it and pulling out a tiny box of cigarette from her jean. "Do you want?" Anna offered silently, with a stick between her lips.

Elsa looked back at her in pity, but took one anyway. _Anna wouldn't do such thing as smoking... but... we've only been dating for a week, obviously I won't know a lot about her. _

She lit both of their stick and took a puff out of it, before plopping herself on the couch.

"You should get some sunlight in here." Elsa said softly as she sat next to her after just staring at the blank wall in front of them for a while. Anna smirked and took another puff. "I like it this way."

The silence was unbearable. Elsa wanted to ask her right away, but she was afraid to hurt her. The faucet water from the kitchen made dripping noises for each suffocating seconds. Elsa sighed and closed her tired eyes as she leaned back on the couch.

_Maybe I should take a nap for a while..._ Elsa put her arm over her forehead, noticing how dark the living room is even though the curtains left tiny gap of lights from the outside world. For a busy city like New York, this was pretty peaceful.

"Don't you have to go back to the police station?" Anna suddenly asked, leaning against the couch and holding my hand. Elsa opened her eyes and grinned softly at Anna.

"I do. But I want to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about." Anna declared as she got up from the couch and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Elsa looked at her and sighed heavily.

"Do you live alone?" She asked as Anna popped open the bottle of beer. She took a swig before answering Elsa.

"I do."

"Where are your parents?"

Anna stared at her for a moment, thinking about the right way to answer her. After all, her parents were already dead. "They're somewhere out there."

Elsa nodded and smiled softly as the silence continued on. Elsa couldn't take how quiet Anna was being. She just stood there, with her beer in one hand and a cigarette in another, just staring down at the floor and just... thinking.

"Who is he?" Elsa asked silently. She grew impatient. "Do you really owe him money? Why does he know you? Why does he know me?"

Anna looked at her and sighed. "Elsa, enough."

"I want to know!" Elsa urged as she walked towards her in the kitchen, gripping onto her arm, almost wanting to shake her out from having such a distant behavior. She brushed Anna's fringes out of her eyes and smiled softly. "I'm worried about you."

"You don't have to worry about me, Elsa! You don't have to protect me! You don't have to be beside me! This is all on me, Elsa! Every fucking thing is!"

Anna struggled to pull her arms away from Elsa's grip, but there was no use. Elsa was way stronger than Anna.

"That's not true!" Elsa's voice boomed over Anna's struggling voice. "Don't you see?! I just want to protect you because you just seem like that kind of person that's lost and needs this type of help. It's not always about love, Anna. Why can't I do that for you?!"

Elsa embraced her to a hug as soon as Anna stopped struggling to break free. She wasn't even crying when Elsa rubbed her back gently. With her hand curled up into a fist, she wasn't even trying to hug Elsa back.

"Why can't I do that for you?" Elsa whispered as she leaned her head against Anna's warm neck. Anna looked over to her and grabbed Elsa's wrist, pulling her away. She cupped her hand on Elsa's cheek caressing her pale, smooth skin with another just hugging Elsa's wrist. She looked into Elsa's blue glistering eyes and whispered softly.

"Because I don't want you getting hurt..."

Silence haunted around them again. This wasn't a cute, mushy situation to them this time. It was agonizing to just stare at each other, wanting each other to speak first.

But there was no way Anna couldn't tell her. Not when Elsa was looking at her like a puppy. She took another puff out of her cigarette before saying anything. Smoke escaped from her, giving out an enormous stench around them.

She looked down on the floor and sighed.

"He… he's my ex."

Elsa blinked multiple times. Anna's grip on her wrist loosened. She didn't understand. _An ex_? How could it be? There was no way in hell that could be true. No fucking way.

She chuckled away, not believing her statement. "Stop lying. Anna, look at me." She brought her hand up towards Anna's chin, holding her head in position. But Anna shook her head and made her way to Elsa's neck, wrapping her arms around her. She kissed Elsa neck before nuzzling herself onto her shoulder.

"I'm not lying." Her voice grew incredibly soft. Maybe it was because she didn't want Elsa to do any more damage. Or maybe it was because she didn't want Elsa to feel extremely bad. Not after they just started dating.

Elsa widened her eyes. All she could think of was one question. One word.

_Why?_

"I'm sorry..." Anna mumbled on Elsa's neck. Elsa looked over her shoulder, finding tears from Anna. She sighed and pulled Anna away to see her trying to avoid looking at Elsa in shame. Elsa smiled softly, feeling Anna's shoulders going up and down rapidly as she sobbed.

"It's alright..." She mumbled and kissed her forehead. "But please, I need you to tell me about Hans. I need to protect you."

Anna shook her head rapidly and folded her arms together. "He's going to be after you too, Elsa... you can't protect me..."

"I'll be okay." Elsa said softly, nuzzling her forehead on Anna's. "I'll find a way to protect you and me whether you like it or not. I promise. But you have to tell me what you owe him."

Anna nodded and grabbed Elsa's wrist to the couch. She sighed heavily with her hand on Elsa's knee, running circles around it.

"You can take your time, Anna. There's no need to rush." Elsa smiled softly. Anna nodded and sighed.

"I owe him a hundred thousand dollars." Anna said softly, trying not to feel ashamed of herself.

The older woman blinked and furrowed her eyebrows. _One hundred thousand?! No fucking way..._

Elsa sighed as she tried to accept the fact and wrapped her arm around Anna's shoulder. She leaned her head on Anna's and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Did you know he was the one that stole your purse?"

Anna looked at her in shock. She wanted to speak, but nothing came out. Instead she shook her head. How could she possibly know? Everything was a fucking blur.

"Okay, and so, you don't have the money to pay him back?"

Anna wrapped her arm around Elsa's stomach and shook her head. "I... I gambled... a lot last year. I couldn't control myself... And he broke up with me because I didn't have the money that I borrowed from him. And now... he's making me pay him back even though I barely have enough money to pay rent."

Tears were slowly forming on the corner of Anna's eyes. This was humiliating. Elsa rubbed her arm, giving Anna comfort, but that wasn't enough. She started sobbing badly, with her hand clenching on to Elsa's uniform.

"Did he ever abuse you?" Elsa continued to do her job.

Anna was silent again, with her head engulfed onto Elsa's shoulder. Elsa looked over to her, furrowing her eyebrows at the silence. "Anna, listen to me. _Did he ever abuse you_?" She repeated again.

"He..." She stopped and gripped on Elsa's waist tighter. Elsa felt Anna's head giving out a tiny nod.

She was furious. Elsa's back straightened from the couch. Her fingers tightly gripped around Anna, making her winched in pain. She was growing hot. How dare he abuse her girlfriend? She got up from the couch hastily and tried heading out to the front door, wanting to find Hans.

_That little bitch. I'm gonna fucking kill him. I'm gonna fucking rip him apart!_

But Anna wasn't letting Elsa go anywhere. She was clenching onto her waist, constantly shaking her head. "Anna let me go!" Elsa tried pulling herself away from Anna, but she was too strong for such a skinny girl. With her arm still around Elsa, it was nearly impossible for Elsa to get away.

_I'm gonna fucking kill him._

"No..." She whispered as she tightened her grip on Elsa's waist. The older girl stopped and turned her head around with a fearful look. With her head against Elsa's back, she whimpered softly as tears streamed down her freckled cheeks. "Don't leave... please, Elsa..."

_I'm gonna fucking kill him._

Elsa's heart stopped beating for a second. She didn't want to make Anna feel this way. She didn't want herself to feel this way either.

_I'm gonna fucking kill him._

Tears were flowing down Anna's cheeks and down to Elsa's back. This was madness.

_I'm gonna fucking..._

She grabbed a hold on Anna's arm that was around her stomach, feeling her trembling from fear and sadness. Elsa felt tears forming on her already. But she kept her composure and turned around to embrace Anna to a hug. Reaching out for Anna's hair, she softly brushed it as her lips making contact with Anna's forehead.

"Please... just stay with me, Elsa. I don't want to be alone..." Anna mumbled softly. Elsa nodded as she continued to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, I'll be right here. Don't worry, you're safe."

Anna silently nodded, wrapping her arm around Elsa's neck. The chill around Elsa's neck was a satisfying chill.


	7. Chapter 7

**I would recommend you listening to Caroline Wallace's Wicked Game, while reading this chapter. Have a fun read!**

* * *

A radiating light came crashing down onto Anna's body that was resting on the living room couch. She woke up in an instant, blinded by the deluging brightness. While opening one eye and covering the other with her arm, she found a shadow of a woman hanging around her window with her black curtains spread wide open.

Elsa chuckled as she leaned against the window, staring at Anna's squinting eyes from the brightness. Walking up to her, the smell of coffee swam around Anna's nostrils, making her wide awake. Elsa sat besides her, crossing her legs and looked at the sleepy girl as she sipped on her mug of coffee.

"Good morning, beautiful." Elsa mumbled softly as her free palm made its way to Anna's knee. She looked at Anna's eyes that were still swollen and red from crying the day before.

Anna groaned and slowly sat up on the couch with her palm against her forehead as she tried to get rid of the aching irritation. "Oh, gosh... my head..."

_Ugh... why did I drink that much yesterday? _

Elsa chuckled and leaned back on the couch, staring at Anna's freckled back. "I'll grab you some pills if you want. You don't have work today, so take a break, alright?"

"Yeah... but don't you need to go to work?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand from sleepiness.

"I would go right now, but I want to stay with you. So I'll go later."

Anna turned to her hastily and furrowed her eyebrows, wanting to yell at her for skipping work, but slowly relaxed when she only saw Elsa's naked thighs lying around her couch, with possibly nothing underneath. Moving her eyes up and down on Elsa, glancing on her pale skin, she gulped loudly. Her face was growing hot and red. Her head was beginning to feel dizzy again.

Elsa looked like an angel.

She was only wearing an extra large white t-shirt. The collar around her shirt slanted over to one shoulder, revealing her pale skin and... Those beautiful sharp collar bones.

Anna continued to bore her eyes at her bare thighs for another minute, almost drooling at her flawless skin. Elsa chuckled tenderly at her fevered expression and softly kicked her arm, carefully not to spill her beverage. "Hello? Are you sure you're awake?"

Anna finally stopped staring after being kicked by Elsa once again and blushed brightly as she tried avoiding looking back at Elsa again. "Um... uh... Y-you look beautiful. Today, I mean. No, I- I mean, the t-shirt... it's- you're... good morning. " She stuttered softly and slapped her forehead for being stupid._ Sheesh Anna, you can't be that drunk! But, goddamn it, you look so fucking hot, Elsa..._

Elsa chuckled and crawled up behind Anna as she placed down her mug on the table. She fixed her eyes at Anna's freckled neck, with her pigtail spread on each side of her neck.

_How... beautiful..._

Elsa gulped, tempting to bite her down on that kissable, bitable neck.

Her fingers made its way up towards Anna's back slowly, towards her neck. So slow that it was painful for Elsa to even hold back any of her urges. Her eyes traveled slowly through her back, savoring the beauty of her thin body with her fingers. Anna shuddered, arched her back and almost let out a moan before Elsa leaned over to her back and hugged her around her neck with her leg wrapped around Anna's body.

"El-Elsa?" Anna muttered as she turned her eyes towards her, startled by Elsa's sudden warmth and contact around her. "T-this isn't the right... time... to..." Her eyes slowly met with Elsa's, seeing her with such a genuine expression. Her glistering blue eyes from a while ago became dark for hunger. Anna bit her lower lip and blushed.

Elsa licked her lip before reaching under Anna's blouse, searching up her bare skin. She was warm and growing even warmer. The older girl suddenly felt a big, smooth bump around Anna's waist as her fingers went below her torso. _A... scar?_

Deciding not to pry much about the large scar that extended from the waist and across her stomach, Elsa arched her head against Anna's shoulder, swaying her back and forth with her eyes closed. She could smell a faint scent of sweet perfume around Anna.

Elsa sighed ecstatically, feeling the warmth of her back around her chest as she wrapped her legs around Anna's thin body. Anna looked over to her soothed expression and slowly kissed her pale cheeks. She was surely worried about yesterday.

Anna had been crying and drinking for hours yesterday with Elsa beside her listening to her and comforting her. By night time, they both fell asleep from the long moment of grief on the couch.

"Sorry about last night..." Anna murmured softly as she closed her eyes, feeling the coolness of Elsa's breath beside her. Elsa shook her head and chortled gently.

"It's alright... We'll work this together, babe. I promise." Elsa said softly, but determined. She turned and fixed her mind on Anna's radiating teal eyes once again. Her fingers slowly caressed Anna's freckled cheeks and slowly bringing Anna closer to her. "But right now... I just want to be with you..."

She gripped onto Elsa's arm with her eye lids slowly closing. She couldn't hold it anymore. She needed her... right here... right now. The way Elsa touched her... the way her skin and hair shimmered through the sun light... she wanted it all, just as much as Elsa wanted.

"I'm sorry..." She mumbled and then harshly crashed her lip onto Elsa's. She held on to Elsa's cheeks in position as she began to dominate her.

As they continued to nibble onto each other, Anna slowly pushed Elsa down on the couch without breaking their kiss as she got on top of her. Her tongue went into Elsa's mouth without hesitation and continued swirling inside of her mouth, exploring each and every part of her.

With Anna clinging onto Elsa's wrist, her kiss slowly grew more eager, greedier, wanting Elsa more than ever.

Her lip slowly went down from Elsa's and trailed towards her exposed shoulder. She bit onto Elsa's bare flesh harshly, staring at Elsa's reaction.

The older girl moaned and pulled her head back in ecstasy and pleasure. _It's early in the morning and we're doing something like this... holy fuck._

Anna gradually pressed herself against Elsa, kissing her all over the place from her lip and towards her neck. Releasing Elsa's wrist, she grabbed a hold onto Elsa's thigh, slowing running her fingers up and down on her, causing Elsa to whine even more. Elsa suddenly felt Anna's leg rubbing against her. She moaned at the contact, encouraging Anna even more.

_I want to hear her... I want to hear her moan a lot... I need her..._

Her other arm went under Elsa's shirt, doing the same exact motion on her toned stomach and her beautifully shaped waist. _Her abs..._ Elsa grabbed onto Anna's hair as Anna slowly went down to her torso, kissing and licking her everywhere. _Her smooth skin...I want all of her... all of Elsa..._

The younger girl took the shirt off of Elsa without struggle with her eyes closed. Her mouth was still up against her belly, planting plenty of kisses. Meanwhile, her palm slowly went up towards Elsa's chest, groping onto it firmly, squeezing her flesh. Her delicate fingers made Elsa's heart beat even quicker, giving her goose bumps.

With Anna's palm around Elsa's breast, her head also went up to her unoccupied breast and quickly wrapped her mouth around her nipple, teeth grazing onto it as her tongue swirled circles around her. Elsa groaned, wanting Anna to do even more stuff to her.

"A-Anna..." Elsa managed to call her. Anna looked up at Elsa's almost crying expression and smirked as she continued to nibble on.

_I_ _cannot believe I'm fucking this beautiful girl... I'm gonna make her feel so good..._

Elsa was gripping on to Anna's auburn hair, hard. And Anna could feel Elsa wanting to climax so badly. But she wanted to play with her more. Tease her even more.

Anna released her mouth, leaving strands of saliva around her and kissed her deeply again. With Elsa's arms wrapped around Anna's waist, she ripped off her blouse, revealing that big ugly scar. Elsa eyed on her scar, trying to hold back questioning her. After all, Elsa knew that that scar did not just appear out of nowhere.

"Don't you dare come right now, Frosty... I want to play with you a little more..."

Elsa looked up to her erotic expression as she unclasped Anna's bra which fell right down on her stomach. "I'll try..." Elsa whispered, trying to forget that the scar was right there.

Anna smirked and hastily went over to her breast again, licking it again and again.

They wanted this. All of this.

Elsa felt herself getting moist as Anna kept teasing her over and over again_. That little devil. I want to dominate her so badly..._

Anna stopped sucking on Elsa and groaned loudly when she felt a cold thin object sliding back and forth against her sex underneath her jean. She looked at Elsa in surprise, seeing her smirk.

"Don't you dare think you're going to finish me off by yourself." Elsa grinned widely and grabbed Anna's neck, pulling her into a deep kiss. Anna tried pulling her away, but because of the sudden contact of Elsa's fingers rubbing onto her sex and her clitoris, it was nearly impossible.

What a great pleasure.

Anna grabbed onto Elsa's wrist that was stimulating her. She glared at Elsa's smirking face, feeling her wrist going up and down on her sex. "I _will_ make you feel good, Elsa." She said, quietly... way too quietly.

Elsa nodded silently and suddenly her index and middle finger encountered her sex and slowly pushed it in. Anna lost all her strength and fell onto Elsa's chest as she breathed heavily. She moaned, grabbing onto Elsa's breast and squeezing it hard.

"I would like to see you try, Anna... God, you are so wet..."

"Oh, I will..." Anna chuckled as she tried to catch her breath.

Anna got off of Elsa's chest with all of her remaining strength. She took out Elsa's arm from her sex, noticing how much sticky liquid was on her two fingers. Anna blushed when she saw strands of liquid hanging between Elsa's fingers as she sat on her stomach.

"You can see it yourself, Anna."

Anna blushed even harder when Elsa pulled her fingers towards her mouth, sucking and licking Anna's fluid. Elsa, then, got up from the couch and met Anna's eye contact. Seeing Elsa's glistering eyes made Anna blush even more. Making her speechless.

She grabbed Anna's neck and pulled her into a kiss with her tongue swirling into Anna's mouth. The younger girl's eyes widen when she tasted an unfamiliar salty taste as Elsa's tongue swept inside of her. _Oh god... is this..._

"You taste sweet." Elsa said softly as she pulled away from their kiss.

Anna's heart was pounding even harder, wanting to taste Elsa as well. She was in a hurry. Anna pushed Elsa back down on the couch, hurriedly. She wanted to satisfy her own hunger.

"Anna, wait-" Elsa tried to stop her, but Anna was already making trails of kisses from Elsa's neck to her breast, to her stomach and then finally meeting with Elsa's sex. The older woman didn't even have time to react on Anna's lust.

She touched her inner thigh, getting closer and closer to Elsa's sex. The older girl gripped onto the armrest and bit her bottom lips, anticipating the pleasure Anna would give her. She could feel trickles of breath from Anna on her sex. She breathed heavily, and could clearly hear her heart pounding against her.

Anna could easily smell her erotic sense already. She looked up, seeing Elsa biting on her bottom lip, trying to stiffen her moan. "Don't bite. It's distracting."

_God... she smells so good..._

Elsa's chest constantly rose up and down, waiting for Anna to fuck her. Anna sighed, closed her eyes and reached a finger to Elsa's lip, prying her mouth open and left it in there. Her finger slowly went inside her mouth, leaving Elsa gagging a little bit.

"Ah-Ahnna..." Elsa slowly reached for her wrist, wanting to stop her from getting her finger further inside. Saliva's were dripping out of the corner of Elsa's mouth. Anna was silently watching her.

"Don't bite your lip again, alright? Or else, I'll have to make out with your mouth. And I want to pleasure you somewhere else..." Anna smirked and pulled her wet finger away. "And you know how much we both love doing that... feeling each other's lips... me teasing you. You love it."

Elsa silently watched her go back down towards her core. Her breathings were unsteady. Her heartbeats quickened as Anna lowered herself towards Elsa's erotic area once again.

As Anna was about to do her thing on Elsa's sex, her eyes made its way over to Elsa's uniform along with her belt and pant hanging around behind Elsa. With a smirk of a brilliant idea, Anna got up and went over to her belt, finding a gun, flashlight, and a nightstick. She pulled out the handcuff and a key to unlock the cuff.

"What are you-?" Elsa stared at her as she walked back towards her with a smirk. Elsa raised an eye brow, wanting to know what Anna was about to do. She could guess though.

Anna bent down on the floor and smirked, looking at Elsa's nervous expression. "Please, Elsa. You're going to have to trust me on this. Do you trust me?"

Elsa wrapped her arms around her body and nodded silently after pondering for a moment. "I trust you..."

Anna smirked and kissed her forehead. She suddenly grabbed onto Elsa's wrists and put it over her head. She then, whispered to her closely, leaving trickles of breath on her ear, making Elsa tingle as the air came in contact with her sensitive spot.

"_I'm gonna make you mine, Elsa." _

Anna fixed the handcuff on her wrists as she kissed her arms continuously. Elsa squirmed around, wanting Anna to stop teasing her, wanting Anna to just _fuck _her. _Hard._

Elsa breathed heavily, staring at Anna's erotic expression, wanting to restrain her from doing more, from teasing her more. But with her arms raised over her head, handcuffed, struggling was futile.

"A-Anna... please... I-I just need..." Elsa mumbled.

Anna continued to kiss around her neck, leaving markings on her. _"Fuck..."_ Elsa moaned as Anna bit her again, leaving another mark on her. The handcuff clanged together as Elsa continued to squirm around, trying to let Anna find the most pleasurable spot.

"Stay still, Frosty..." She held on to Elsa's waist, slowly bringing her finger lower and lower, meeting Elsa's flawless sex. Elsa's back hitched as Anna's fingers caressed between her inner thighs, mocking her again.

Anna's fingers slowly met the lip of Elsa's sex and softly rubbed it. Elsa's eyes were rolled back as soon as her fingers made contact with her clitoris. There was no stopping her.

Anna smirked as she admired Elsa's flushed face._ I want her... I want her so fucking much..._

The younger girl's head finally came down towards her toned stomach, caressing it over and over again, savoring Elsa's taste. She slowly lowered her head even more, finally meeting Elsa's erotic and wet sex. Elsa looked down at her, meeting Anna's eye contact.

"I'm gonna make you break, Frosty..." Anna's breath sharply made contact with Elsa's throbbing sex, making her moan softly.

Anna's mouth slowly came across to her sex with her fingers rubbing her_. God, she's plenty wet..._

Elsa yelped when Anna's tongue came out and swirled around, sucking, kissing, making plenty of erotic noises against her. Her breathing quickened, heart beating even faster with Anna still against her, tasting her, enjoying her.

"A-Anna... oh my fuc-" Before Elsa even got to say another word, she screamed loudly, with her back arching again. Her handcuffed palm grabbed onto the armrest. Anna's fingers were casually going inside of her pushing in and out, making sloppy noises. Her tongue was now making its way towards Elsa's clitoris.

_Is Anna into... dominant and submissive relationship?_ Elsa blushed lightly at the thought of that. Unconsciously, she bit her lip again, trying to stiffen her groans. But was she enjoying... being fucked around like this?

Anna looked up and frowned when she saw Elsa biting again. With her mouth still against her sex, with her free hand, she smacked her thigh, leaving a huge red mark on Elsa. The older girl yelped, wanting to pull away, but Anna was fast enough to wrap her arms around her thighs, holding her in place.

She pulled her mouth away from Elsa, leaving a strand of white thick liquid on the corner of her lip. "I said. Don't. _Bite."_ Elsa obeyed and relaxed as she watched Anna go down on her once again. Anna's teeth grinded onto her clitoris, gliding her tongue up and down repeatedly. Elsa groaned. She shivered, fidgeted. This was too much.

Elsa already wanted to climax. Anna could feel her tightening around her fingers. With her tongue still on her, lapping her over and over again, she looked at Elsa, who seemed like she was about to cry.

"Go ahead, baby. I'll allow it."

Elsa abided to her when she couldn't hold it in any longer. With her handcuffed hands, she grabbed Anna's hair pulling her back into position. She thrust her hips against Anna's mouth multiple times, faster and faster each time. Each groan she let out grew more loudly, more urgent.

"C'mon, baby." Anna's fingers continued to fuck her harder and faster matching with the rhythm of Elsa's hips. Her lip met Elsa's folds again.

"Argh!"

_Oh god... I'm being handcuffed and I'm enjoying this way too much..._

And then, in one yell and a pull of Anna's hair, Elsa climaxed. Her eyes were rolled back, toes curled against Anna's back with her head pulled back. Liquids began to spew out of Elsa's sex towards Anna's fingers.

Elsa fell back, breathing heavily after her satisfying climax. Anna rubbed onto Elsa's folds once more before climbing up to her to cuddle. Elsa was exhausted from the aftershock. Her heartbeats were slowly going back to its original pace.

She was still handcuffed.

Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist and kissed her abdomen and then went up to peck her on the cheeks. Her palm caressed over her cheeks, staring at her with beautiful, shining teal eyes.

"How'd you like it?"

"That was amazing..." Elsa whispered softly, trying to catch her breath. She frowned. "But I still haven't finished my job to make you feel good yet..."

Anna chuckled and rubbed their noses together. "You can do that next time. Let's just take a little nap together." She brought Elsa's head closer to her chest, feeling the coolness of her breath against her.

"And you still haven't taken off the handcuff either..." Elsa said as she showed the handcuff to her. Anna blinked and chuckled. She grabbed the key from the table and unlocked it. They nuzzled their head together again. Elsa ran her fingers through Anna's hair and kissed her forehead.

"...You're into _this_ kind of stuff?" Elsa hesitantly asked after a moment of peacefulness. Anna chuckled and shrugged.

"Sometimes, you just feel like you should be controlling others. Frosty, I know you love it."

"Actually... I-I kind of do..." Elsa blushed at the thought of being restrained and not being able to touch someone else until she was finished off. Anna giggled and kissed her neck.

"Well then, I'll do this more often then."

Silence engulfed them as they stared at the morning light. Birds, cars, people were up and about outside on the busy streets. The sun was the only light surrounding the living room.

"You haven't told me where your parents are at." Anna gripped onto Elsa's waist after a moment of silence. Elsa stared at her and closed her eyes.

"They live in Amsterdam. We're not in a really good relationship. I'm pretty fine with my mother, but not my father. He never spends time with me because of his fucking fashion designing company... But I can't give you enough money since I live a separate life from them. I visit them once a month, but I don't always rely on my parents for money. They won't hand me any money even if I ask them to, anyway." She chucked. "But I _will_ get them to help you... no matter what."

"Thank you so fucking much Elsa..." She sighed heavily on Elsa's skin. "But... at least you still make contact with them."

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows and looked down on Anna. "What are you talking about?"

Anna closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself, feeling the scars around her stomach. "I... actually lied. My parents are actually dead... not somewhere out there."

_Oh._

"I'm sorry..."

Anna sighed heavily as Elsa brushed her fringes, looking down on Elsa's belly. "The last thing I need is someone to pity me."

"Yeah, sorry... and... about the Hans thing, I'm going to help you. Even if I have to go to my parents for money. Okay?"

"Okay."Anna softly nodded.

"Good girl." Elsa kissed her forehead as she fitted her head on Anna's neck.

They both closed their eyes and slept for a few more hours.

* * *

Elsa slowly got up from the couch, carefully not to wake up Anna. As she went over to her uniform to get dress, she noticed Anna shuddering in her sleep as she wrapped herself in her arms. Elsa smiled softly and put her t-shirt over her before kissing her on the forehead.

"I'll be back, baby. Love you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Was trying to fix some stuff, so I purposely deleted this chapter. Nothing new, but just some light editing.**

* * *

_Honk~~_

_As Anna's father tried to step on the brake multiple times, a truck from his side, coming out from the corner of the street, collided with him, making his bones crushed into pieces. _

_Her mother that was by her side, embracing her in a hug, trying to protect the 16 years old Anna as their car tumbled 10 feet, 20 feet, 30 feet from the great impact from the truck. Anna felt her mother's grip around her slowly loosening. She opened her eyes, just to see blood splattered everywhere on the front window. _

_Her father's blood. _

"_Dad?" Her voice was hoarse. She looked out the cracked window and found no one outside. They were supposed to be visiting her aunt in New Jersey. The sky was still dark. It was way too early in the morning. Way too early for this to be happening. _

_She looked at her father again, whose head was up against the steering wheel, giving a long honk. He wasn't moving. He was losing blood. Red fluids were dripping down from the steering wheel to his lap._

_She couldn't think. Anna looked over to her mother and her eyes widened when she found a thin, metal stick impaling her from back of their car and out to her mother's stomach. Bloods were constantly pouring out of her... but she was conscious. _

"_Mom!" Anna tried getting over to her, but she was stuck. She tugged on to her seatbelt multiple times, yet it just wouldn't budge. "Oh god... mom, it's alright! Just... just let me get you out!" Anna looked around her, trying to find a cloth... something to stop the bleeding. She found nothing. Anna decided to use her palm to cover up the bleeding. But that only caused her mother to ache in pain even more. _

"_Oh god... sorry! I'm sorry! What do I do? Mom, tell me what I have to do!"_

_Anna's mother coughed and while she did, blood came out of her mouth. With her exhausted eyes, she looked over to Anna. She grabbed onto Anna's hand with her own. Her grip was light. Anna could barely feel her squeezing her hand._

"_Listen... to me, Anna," she coughed up blood again. And this time, the blood splattered onto Anna's lap. She didn't care. "I-I want you... to live on a good... beautiful life... find a great husband... get a good job and a... education, a-alright? Your father and I...won't make it... but you should know that..." she coughed again. Her eyes were rolled back. She closed her eyes and leaned against the seat. With her last remaining strength, she whispered:_

"_No matter what... we...still love you... beautiful..." _

_At her last breath, Anna's mother managed a single tear run down her cheek, slowly closing her tired eyes._

_Anna's eyes widened, unable to take this... unable to cry... mourn about their death. She sat there, staring at her dead mother. She looked down on her hand that was still gripping onto Anna's._

"_Mom?" Anna smiled, nudged her, wanting her to wake up. She didn't want to accept this kind of reality. "Hey, stop playing, Mom! It's not funny... wake up..." _

_She nudged her again. This time, tears were slowly streaming down from her cheeks. "C'mon... wake up..." She turned towards her dead father and chuckled bitterly. "Dad, if this is your idea of tricking me, then has got to be the worst idea ever. Dad, talk to me..." _

_She waited for a response. Nothing._

"_Guys... c'mon, wake up! You know I don't like playing around... this isn't funny..." She tried to wake her mother up again. _

_But the only thing that responded to her was a loud honk._

"_...ugh..."_

_Anna suddenly felt an aching pain around her waist. She looked down, seeing blood everywhere on her shirt. There was a rip fence right next to her waist and another one in front of her, near her stomach. Damn those construction tools from the back of the car..._

_She slowly pulled off her shirt, finding her skin peeled and hanging off of her torso. Bloods were coming out of her, dripping onto her jeans._

_She laughed at the horrifying pain as she leaned her head back. She held onto her mother's hand tightly, and she closed her eyes, leaving trickles of tear running down her cheeks._

"_Maybe, I should just get this over with and sleep..." she thought._

_She slept inside of that wrecked car for hours; with her dead parents... holding her mother's hand... with her body filled with her blood. _

Anna woke up in an instant, finding herself staring at the blank ceiling. She groaned and covered her eyes with her forearm, feeling tears on her cheeks. She was crying again.

_Why do I keep having these dreams after meeting Elsa?_

She sat up from the couch, with her arms propped up on her knee after lying there for a minute. She sighed and closed her eyes. The t-shirt Elsa put on her, fell on her knee. Anna looked down on her naked body and glared, finding the scar extended on her waist and stomach from that painful time.

She slowly ran her fingers through the scar, reminding herself about that car accident.

_This... fucking sucks..._

Wanting to get rid of those memories, she found a note from Elsa on the table. She picked it up and read it:

_Good morning, baby... or afternoon._

_I'll be back from work as soon as possible and then we can go to dinner in a restaurant or something. _

_I'm going to stay over in your home whether you like it or not... or I can even consider moving in with you._

_Oh, and I cleaned up the house for you before I went to work. I even cooked you some bacon and egg and even left you a cup of coffee. _

_I left all your clean (I don't care if you haven't worn them at all. They still smell like shit) and dirty clothes in the laundry, so be sure to take them out when they're dried. _

_Also, don't you dare drink any beer while I'm gone. And just to let you know, I have a good sense of smell, so don't try to fool me, alright?_

_I'll be back in a few hours. Love you._

_PS. I took your key. You are so not going out today. And organize your fucking room, god damn it!_

_Love, Frosty :)_

Anna smiled widely and kissed the note like that was Elsa. Getting up, she walked over to the kitchen and found a plate of bacon and egg on the counter along with a cup of coffee next to it.

She picked the coffee up and slowly drank it, savoring the taste from Elsa as she read her note over and over again. She smirked at the coffee. It was a bit too sweet.

_Still not better than me._

* * *

"Where have you been yesterday? And why the hell are you late today?!" Olaf yelled. Elsa groaned and rolled her eyes as she sat down on her desk.

"Look, I have my secrets and you have yours. Now back off."

Olaf blinked and raised an eyebrow, noticing red marks on Elsa's neck. "Wait... did you..."

"Yes, I saw Hans."

"No, that's not what I meant! Wait... what?"

Elsa looked at him confusingly as she brushed her hair back. "What? That wasn't what you want to talk about?" she asked as she sat down on her desk.

Olaf shook his head as he tried to ignore the red marks on Elsa. But he nodded as he rolled his chair over to Elsa's desk. "What the hell happened?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

Elsa sighed and searched her desk for unfinished documents as Olaf stared at her for an answer. "Anna owes him money. I was going to call you over when I tried to handcuff him, but...ugh, never mind."

"What do you mean never mind?! He was right there! And you could've just called me over!"

"Well, I tried alright?! But I couldn't because he convinced me that I was harassing him!" she sighed frustratingly at Olaf. He silently stared at Elsa hopelessly, giving them a moment of silence. "And Anna was so scared... so frightened and little. He was Anna's ex-boyfriend and he abused her, you know?" Elsa's eyes were already full of tears. Olaf looked at her in pity and pulled her in for a hug.

"It's okay... I'm sorry..." Olaf whispered to her as Elsa wrapped her arms around his waist.

"She was just... so scared... she was crying all night yesterday... drinking and smoking right beside me..." Elsa wept as Olaf continued to calm her down. "I know, Elsie. I know... it's alright. Hey, listen, she'll be fine."

Olaf continued to comfort Elsa for a while, not even acknowledging that there were also other officers around them. His broad body made Elsa feel protected, more loved. He was warm against Elsa's body.

After a moment, Elsa decided to pull away and get back to work. Olaf smiled and patted her back. "You know, I'll always be there for you."

Elsa smiled as she wiped her tears away and nodded. "Thanks, Olaf. I love having such a great friend like you."

Olaf chuckled and patted her hair. "I know. I'm awesome. Now get back to work, Elsie."

As they got back to work, Hendrick came out of his office and called out for Elsa as he leaned against the doorframe. "Elsa, can you come in please?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow and stared at Olaf. _What does he want?_

Olaf looked back at Elsa and shrugged. "Go. It's probably not flirty stuff." Elsa nodded and hesitantly got up from her chair, striding across to Hendrick's room. He got out of the way as she entered his room, finding multiple Legend of League figurines on his front desk with a bunch of documents all around it.

"Elsa, sit." Hendrick said as he closed the door. With Elsa still eyeing all the stuff around his room, she slowly took a seat in front of his desk. Hendrick sighed as he pulled his chair back and sat down with his fingers folded against each other on his desk.

"What is it?" Elsa asked urgently, wanting to get out of his room as soon as possible.

Hendrick stared at her for a moment and smirked. He dragged his fingers up to his neck and tapped on it. "I can see your hickeys."

Elsa blinked and then blushed. She tensed up and quickly covered her hickeys with the collar of her uniform. _Fuck, I should've been more careful!_

He chuckled and laid his legs on his desk as he continued to stare at Elsa's flushed face who was staring at the floor in embarrassment.

"W-what do you want to talk about?" Elsa mumbled with her hand, trying to cover up they hickey.

"I heard about the guy. His name's Hans right?"

Elsa nodded silently. Hendrick leaned over to his desk and searched for a document about Hans. He handed the large folder to Elsa and sat back down.

"I heard he got involved in animal cruelty before. He should've been in jail for a couple of years, but somehow, he got bailed out." He got up and walked over to Elsa, who was eyeing the documents closely. "Elsa, I want you and Olaf to continue to take a close look at him. He came from a rich family, but he lives by himself, without anyone knowing where his whereabouts... especially his big brothers."

"Big brothers?"

"He's got twelve of them. Two of them are gay. They're all married and live a pretty normal, wealthy life like you."

"Then what the hell happened to him?" Elsa asked as she looked through the papers.

"He wanted a separate life. His brothers ignore him since he's going through the wrong path of adulthood."

"And he steal woman's purse because...?"

"Because he wanted to pay back a debt he owe from his father, who works for the government. Of course, because of Hans's sneaky mind, his father doesn't know about his way of getting money back. Hans barely make any contact with him and vise versa, also. He figure that since women are a weaker target, stealing money from them is consider okay for him. It was a pretty successful plan, though. But that was until you and your girlfriend came in."

"But can't we get just his father's phone number and tell him?"

"We tried. But his number is confidential."

Elsa frowned and looked at him. "Confidential? Why the fuck is it confidential?"

Hendrick laughed. "Because of governments."

"Fucking governments..." Elsa sighed and rubbed her temples. "Are they in a good relationship, though?"

He nodded. "Elsa, Hans's is not exactly like you, you know? But yes, they are in pretty mutual relationship. It's just Hans don't call him often."

"And how the hell do you know about all this stuff?" Elsa frowned as she got up from the chair, staring at his hazel eyes. Hendrick shrugged and chuckled softly as he leaned against the door.

"I did my research, Elsa. Now it's time for you guys to do your research." He opened the door, giving Elsa a way out. "Oh, and be careful about your girlfriend. She needs your help."

Elsa stopped walking and sighed. "I know. You don't have to remind me."

"How was it?" Olaf asked as Elsa slowly sat back down on her desk. She sighed and dropped the folder on her desk.

"Hendrick wants us to look out for Hans."

Olaf's eyes widened and took his mind away from the computer, rapidly turning his chair towards Elsa. "What?!"

"Hey, calm down!" Elsa shouted at his outburst. Olaf sighed and closed his eyes to think for a moment.

"Are we really going to do this? Get him caught in action and get him to jail?"

"_I'm _going to do this. I don't know about you."

Olaf took her hand and looked at her softly. "Of course I'll do this. Whatever you want to do, I'll follow." Elsa chuckled and patted his head. "Good boy."

Hours passed as Elsa engulfed herself deeply into all her work, silently. She didn't even realize that it was already evening and everybody was leaving the station. Olaf stretched out from his desk, groaning as his muscle relaxed.

"God, sitting right here all day is just fucking exhausting!" He rubbed his neck, cracking it as he looked over to Elsa. She was scribbling on the documents as fast as she could. "Hey, you need help with that?"

"Mmm, not really. What time is it?" she asked without looking up at Olaf.

"It's almost 7PM. Our shift will be over soon." He got up from his chair and messily began to organize his papers. They were the only one in the police station anyway. Elsa looked at her watch just to confirm and bolted up from her chair, making Olaf startled.

"Oh god, I have to go! Olaf, can you just finish up the last bit for me? I have to go back to Anna. Thanks!" Elsa quickly signed out and left the station. Olaf chuckled as he watched her jog down the stairs.

"Hey! You should be careful about that mark you have on your neck!" Olaf yelled after her. Elsa almost tripped through the stairs.

"Shut up!" she shouted as she tried to cover it up.

* * *

As Elsa quickly ran up to Anna's apartment, she met Kristoff on the way, going downstairs.

"Kristoff?" Elsa mumbled with a lack of oxygen. She slowed down and gathered her breath. "What are... you doing here?"

Kristoff chuckled and leaned against the railing. "I was just trying to see how Anna was doing," he sighed and sat down on the stairs, "Sorry about Anna. I mean, she usually wouldn't cry like that and make a mess. But I guess... Hans made a deep impact on her."

"Is she alright, though?"

"She is." Kristoff silently stared at his hands, thinking about what Anna had told him about yesterday. "I know that Hans came from a wealthy family and lives a separate life from his family, but to cause this much harm to her... god, what a fucking douche."

Elsa chuckled and nodded. "Don't worry, I'll bring him to jail and you guys won't even bother to see him again." Kristoff smiled and nodded, thankful for Elsa's determined personality.

"Oh, and I even brought some coffee for you guys so you better drink up. It's back in Anna's home. Don't waste it!" He got up from the stairs and walked pass Elsa. She grabbed his wrist, trying to get his attention.

"Thanks, Kristoff."

Kristoff paused and stared at her. He smiled as he patted her head.

"No problem. It's getting a bit late, so you guys better get some dinner ready. Anna gets grumpy if she doesn't get some food."

Elsa chuckled and walked up the stairs. "I can handle grumpy."

* * *

As Anna was drinking coffee and watching television, the front door unlocked from the other side. Elsa slowly opened to door, poking her head inside first. She smiled tenderly when she met Anna's eye contact.

"I'm back."

Anna chuckled and got up from the couch, striding across to the front door slowly with her coffee. Anna was wearing the t-shirt from this morning with only her panty on. Bringing the mug to her lip, Anna grabbed onto Elsa's neck bringing her lips to hers. The heated fluid flowed into Elsa's mouth, filling her insides with sweet and bitterness. She pulled away as she licked Elsa's lips, dripping with coffee.

Elsa smirked and wrapped her arms onto Anna's shoulder. "Well, thanks for quenching my thirst."

Anna groaned and turned back to the couch. "C'mon, close the door. I don't want my neighbors seeing you go all mushy on me."

Elsa shut the door and put the key on the table as she sat down next to Anna. "You were the one that started, baby." Elsa moved closer to Anna as the younger girl continued to drink coffee. She reached her palm towards Anna's cheek, making Anna face her. Anna blushed as Elsa leaned closer to her... almost feeling her breath on her nose.

Before both of their lips even made contact, a low, soft grumble came out Elsa's belly. Elsa stopped, staring at Anna. _Fuck..._

Anna blinked as another low grumble came out of her again. Elsa blushed, unable to back away from Anna. The younger woman smirked and then laughed loudly, holding onto her belly as her outburst continued. _Double fuck..._

"O-oh god! My stomach..." Anna laughed loudly as she rolled down on the couch. Elsa flushed even more as Anna continued to giggle.

"S-shut up... I haven't eaten for hours alright?!" Elsa sat up from the couch, crossing her arms together. She pouted. "Stop laughing..." she mumbled. Anna slowly stopped and brought her arm over to Elsa's shoulder.

"Aww... don't pout, Frosty. Here, tell you what. I'll cook something for you, how about that?"

Elsa continued to pout and tried to shake Anna's arm off of her. "Go away..." she grumbled as she avoided looking at Anna in embarrassment.

Anna chuckled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "C'mon, Frosty. Let's get you some food." Elsa slowly turned her head towards Anna, seeing her with a silly smile. "Kristoff even brought some chocolate cake for us."

Elsa widened her eyes and quickly put a smile on her face. But deciding to be stubborn, Elsa pouted again. "I-I can live without that..."

Anna groaned and pretended not to notice Elsa's smile. "Fine then, I'll eat all of it and the lasagna that I'll be making tonight." She got up from the couch and slowly walked towards the kitchen.

Elsa stared at Anna with her shimmering eyes. She reached an arm towards Anna, wanting to pull her back, but stopped. Anna stared at her on the corner of her eyes and smirked, seeing Elsa's palms folded neatly on top of her knees as she stared down on the floor.

"Sorry..." Elsa mumbled. "I-I would like to have some food."

Anna smirked. "Good girl." She reached towards her fridge and groaned disappointingly. She slammed the door shut, startling the older girl. She walked back towards Elsa and sighed with her hands gripping onto her hip.

"God fucking damn it, the fridge is empty." She stared at the floor for a moment and then back to Elsa, who was just utterly disappointed. She wanted to taste Anna's cooking too.

"Wanna go to an Italian restaurant then? It's not far from here."

Elsa nodded, still defeated from not being able to see Anna in an apron and cooking food. She looked down on her uniform and frowned. "I don't think we should be going out to dinner like this..." She looked up to Anna for some help.

Anna looked down on herself, seeing herself with only a t-shirt and groaned. "Then let's take a bath and get changed. I'll get you something to wear. Do you want to take a shower first?"

Elsa shook her head. "You go first."

"Okay. I'll be back in 20 minutes."

As Anna turned on the water, she took off the t-shirt and her panty and sighed. Looking at the mirror in front of her, she ran her fingers around her waist again. It was always hard for her to stare at herself in the mirror for too long. She was disgusted by that ugly scar. _Fucking scar..._

She got into the tub as she tried to relax and get rid of any ugly thoughts.

* * *

After the 20 minutes shower, Anna came out with a towel wrapped around her torso. Elsa was drinking some coffee as she concentrated on watching the news. Anna leaned against the wall near her bedroom, watching her happily. "Are you gonna take a shower?"

Elsa looked over to Anna and choked on her coffee. She blushed brightly at Anna's beautiful curves and shoulders... and legs. Coffee spewed out of her mouth and nose, trying to hide her blushing face.

"Oh god... Anna! C-cover up!" she yelled out as she closed her eyes. Anna looked down on her body and shrugged. "But you already saw me naked. There's no need to be embarrassed!"

Elsa stopped for a moment and slowly opened her eyes. "Oh, right..." Anna smirked and decided to sit with Elsa again. Elsa's eyes traveled down on her thigh and gulped.

_Damn... she's hot... _

"What are you staring at?" Anna teased with her face close enough to Elsa's so that Elsa could hear her breathing. Anna smirked and suddenly bit her earlobe softly, causing Elsa to groan at the precipitous approach. Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist, making her towel plunge down on her lap. The older woman gathered her strength and pushed her away.

"You're going to give me markings again..." Elsa mumbled quietly while she looked down on the floor. Anna stared at her blushing face and smiled widely_. Markings... markings... markings... I'll give her just that._

She threw herself over to Elsa and grasped onto her waist again with her head between Elsa's chests. "H-hey! Get off, Anna!"

Anna turned her head towards Elsa and looked at her sensuously. Her hand began to guide itself towards Elsa's neck, softly running itself in circles at the red marking. Elsa shuddered at the tender touch, gaining goose bumps all over her body.

Anna's loosened hair fell over to her sides as her eyes darkened in lust. She smirked and whispered softly and seductively in her ear. "I'll leave more markings on you, so people will know that... _You. Are. Mine..."_

Elsa bit her lower lip as her breathing quickens. Her back arched up wards as Anna slowly unbuttoned her uniform, revealing her tank top and her dog tag. _Her stares are too controlling... too intimidating..._

"Didn't I tell you not to bite yourself again, Elsa?" She stopped undoing her clothes and lifted her finger over Elsa's lips, feeling the soft flesh. Adrenaline rushed over towards Elsa's body_. Too...sexy..._

Anna slowly crawled up, meeting her eyes with Elsa's.

Her eyes traveled down to Elsa's pink lip and tenderly stroke her thumb against it. Elsa gazed at her; burning deeply into burning lust—want. _Just... take me already..._

Anna gently brushed Elsa's hair back and then crashed her lip on Elsa's. She held onto Elsa's head in position as she continued to taste her flesh. The older girl moaned and slowly wrapped her arms around Anna's neck, pulling her closer.

"Mmm..." Elsa moaned as she felt Anna biting down on Elsa's lip. Anna grasped onto Elsa's butt cheeks as she continued to nibble on to her pink flesh. Her tongue began to swirl around on Elsa's lip, not willing to enter her just yet. Elsa groaned frustratingly, wanting Anna to enter her mouth. Wanting Anna to fuck her right there.

But she pulled away, leaving Elsa baffled and empty. She hadn't had enough yet. Anna got off the couch quietly and grabbed her towel to put around her. "W-what?" Elsa slowly sat up from the couch and stared at her smirking face.

"We can do that later. But first, we need to get something to eat. Elsa, go take a bath." she said as she began to enter her room, but stopped near the doorway.

"B-but..."

"Oh, so you _do_ want it..." Anna grinned widely as she fixed her eyes on Elsa's flushed face. "You can have it later, Frosty. There's no need to rush."

As she entered her room, she popped her head out to face Elsa, sending her a seductive wink before she closed the door. "Oh, and just to let you know, I _love_ teasing."

Elsa blushed for a moment, engulfing herself into utter silence and got up to take a shower.

When Elsa came out of the steaming hot shower with a towel hugging her body and her uniform in her arm, Anna was already getting dressed. She dropped her clothes onto a chair and knocked onto Anna's door.

"Come in," Anna announced on the other side. Elsa deliberately opened the door, finding Anna struggling to put her bra on, "Ugh... Hey can you just... goddamn it. Can you help me get this goddamn bra on?"

Elsa chuckled and went up behind her. Anna straightened up her back as Elsa took over. Without much struggle, Elsa clasped Anna's bands together. Unconsciously, she began to drag her eyes over to her curved back... to her shoulders... to the back of her neck. She shook her head to get rid of any thoughts.

"Ugh, I think it's time to get a new cup size. Fucking bra..." She heard Anna mumble as she adjusted her breasts in the cups. Elsa gulped, wanting to be that hand that was adjusting her breasts.

_Goddamn it! Not now, Elsa. Fuck off!_

But her lip was already on Anna's neck. She grasped her arms around Anna's waist and continued to bite her. _Ugh... why can't I control myself sometimes?_

Anna yelped and looked at Elsa. "Hey, stop!" She tried pulling her arms away, but it was tightly gripped around her. She let out a little groan when Elsa decided to bite her earlobe.

With all her remaining strength, she pulled Elsa away and gripped onto her wrists like she was being handcuffed all over again. Elsa looked at her and smirked. "How do you like having marks left on you?"

Anna's eyes widened and let Elsa's wrists go to cover up the red marks that were beginning to form on her. "God damn it, Elsa. We're going out to get food!" she shouted. Elsa folded her arms and stared at her shy expression. Anna smirked after a moment of silence and slowly walked closer to Elsa, whispering in her ear. Her hips were swaying side by side again. She grabbed a hold of Elsa's neck, not letting her go.

"You know, in my closet I have a box full of... _toys_... and when we get home, I'm gonna do more than just handcuffing you_. A lot more..._" Anna kissed her cheeks and then smacked her butt. Elsa's mouth gapped wide open in surprise. Her face was heated from Anna's erotic whisper.

Anna went through her closet, grabbed and tossed her a white fitted boyfriend blouse and a black skinny jean to Elsa. She grabbed herself a green v neck and denim short.

"C'mon, get dressed, Frosty." She stared at Elsa's covered body. "...or do you want me to get you dressed instead?"

Elsa blushed and quickly grabbed the clothes, putting it over her as fast as possible.

By the time they finished getting ready, it was already 8PM. Elsa sat down on Anna's bed, kicking her legs back and forth, watching Anna braid her hair. "You look so much hotter without your braided hair."

Anna looked over and smirked. "And you would look much hotter with your hair braided instead, Frosty. Come here; let's get rid of that pony tail."

Elsa got up and sat down on a chair next to her. She pulled her rubber band off of Elsa and began brushing her hair. Since Elsa's fringes were covering her forehead, she had to constantly brush it back with her fingers, making Anna constantly screaming at her for doing that.

"I'll brush your bangs back for you! Just stay still!" Anna yelled as she brushed. Elsa sighed and closed her eyes, letting Anna do her thing.

"Done!" Anna clapped her hands together after a moment of braiding. Elsa opened her eyes turned back to Anna. "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful. Just... let me just..." She gently pulled Elsa's braid over to her shoulder and gasped brightly. "Oh my god... Elsa, you look so fucking... gorgeous..."

Elsa giggled and held onto her braid tightly. "Thanks." She stared down on the floor as Anna continued to admire and examine how she looked. "Get up, Elsa." She said sternly with her finger on her chin.

She got up just as Anna was going through her closet full of clothes and shoes. She pulled out a pair of black heel and walked back. She kneeled down on Elsa and looked up with the heels in front of her.

"Lift your foot up."

Elsa obeyed. Anna grabbed onto her ankle and pulled her foot into the heel. _It fits perfectly on her!_ Anna smiled at her small accomplishment and did the same thing to her other foot. She got up and examined her from head to toe.

"God, Elsa... I knew it! I knew that you being a cop are wrong. Model. You have to be a model."

Elsa chuckled and folded her arms. "Just 'cause I'm a cop, doesn't mean that I don't have a good sense of style. And remember, I came from a wealthy family, so that means that I have some pretty expensive brands. Plus, your style isn't too bad also."

"Well, thank you, your highness. Just let me put on my shoes and then we'll go." She went back to her closet and put on her Toms. Elsa went out to the living room, making clanging noises with her heels. She grabbed the keys just as Anna came out of her room.

"Well... you look casual." Elsa teased as she looked at Anna's clothes.

"And you look gorgeous. C'mon, I'm hungry. Let's eat." She grabbed her purse and wrapped her arm around Elsa's.

"Yes, ma'am!" She saluted, causing Anna to chuckle lightly.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Algebra regents tomorrow. Ew.**

* * *

The Italian restaurant was just a few blocks away. The restaurant was right in Little Italy. It was right next to Chinatown, which was crowded with people in much diversity, but mostly Asians. The restaurant was a beautiful, fancy two stories building. There were dozens of people eating outside and inside, chattering and laughing in such a beautiful evening. Street lights were beginning to glow as the sky got darker.

"Giardino... Fresco?" Elsa said as she admired the beautiful lightings hanging from the building and the name of the restaurant that was hanging outside of the bricked building. Anna chuckled as she held Elsa's hand tightly.

"It's a pretty great place and it's not that expensive. But I mean, if you want to go somewhere else, that's fine with me." She leaned against Elsa's body gently and looked up at her. _God damn, she's tall..._

Elsa shook her head and smiled gently, "No, let's not. I like this place." As they walked inside to the restaurant, dark purple lights surrounded them. The waiting hall was pretty empty. They were relieved at the empty space. A waiter came towards them with a smile and two menus.

"Table for two?"

Anna returned the smile and nodded.

"This way, please." The male waiter led them through table by table and ended up sitting in the back where a glorious view of pool of flowers, outside from the glass window. There were diversities of colors, types of flowers swaying back and forth in the summer wind.

"Nice view." Elsa said as they sat down. Anna sat across from her and chuckled as they both looked out. The waiter gave out their menus and took out his notepad and a pen.

"Thank you. Actually, it was the boss's idea to give out this beautiful view so that people can enjoy eating dinner more," he cleared his throat and changed the topic. "What would you two beautiful ladies like to order in the fine evening?"

Anna and Elsa began to look over the menu, realizing they were taking up time. They blushed, the moment the waiter complimented their appearance. They hid their faces under the menus. Anna was the first to order.

"Can I get a linguine with clam sauce, please?" she said softly, trying to hide her blushing face.

The waiter nodded and scribbled down her order and then swiftly turned towards Elsa. "What would you like to get, beautiful?"

"Um... I'll just get spaghetti with tomato sauce." She flushed again at the man. Anna smirked at her red face, resting her elbow on the table. She secretly nudged Elsa's legs with hers, getting Elsa's attention.

"Great choice, ladies," he flipped his notepad shut and winked. "I'll be back for your orders." He silently walked away to the kitchen with the girls eyeing him.

"Well isn't he handsome?" Anna giggled as a waitress came along to bring a cold glass of water for both of them. Elsa groaned and crossed her arms. "Can we get a margarita from the bar?" Elsa asked the waitress. She nodded silently and walked towards the bar.

"Margarita? Are you serious? That shit here is expensive! Who do think is gonna pay?" Anna yelled, watching Elsa smirking at her.

"I think I'm gonna pay," She took out her thin wallet that only contained a credit card. She waved it on Anna's face, who was eyeing it the whole time. "I have more than enough money right in here, babe."

That silenced Anna. The waitress came back with two margaritas on a tray. Meanwhile, their meals came out as well. The waiter carefully put down their dishes in front of them and bowed.

"Enjoy your meals, ladies."

The girls smiled and watched him walk away to serve other people. The smell of their pasta began to make their hunger grow worse. Without hesitation, Anna grabbed her fork and slurped up her pasta. With a mouthful of noodles filling her mouth, she smiled widely at the taste of the clam sauce.

"Mmmm... god, these taste so good!" Anna said as she took another forkful of pasta in her mouth. Elsa chuckled, relaxing in her chair as she sipped on her margarita.

"I think you're actually hungrier than me."

She kicked her legs again and frowned. "You should eat, Frosty. And besides, you just can't resist Italian food."

"But I can resist you." Elsa smirked as she crossed her legs, making her heels clang onto the foot of the table. Anna laughed, emphatically.

"Stop lying, Frosty. I know you can't resist looking at me and wanting me."

Elsa smiled and began to grab a forkful of her spaghetti, slowly and neatly inserting the food in her mouth. "You're right. I lied. I can't resist you. The same goes to you, Anna," she said softly after swallowing her food, noticing a spot of cream on Anna's lips. "Hey, you got some cream on you."

Elsa got up and leaned over the table as she ran her thumb on the corner of Anna's lips. She sat back down and softly licked the cream off of her finger as she stared at Anna's baffled state.

Anna blushed softly when Elsa still kept staring at her, showing off that serious and mysterious expression of hers again. _Why does she keep staring at me like that?!_

She gripped onto her fork and gulped, not even pulling her eyes off of Elsa. Her eyes were just too... appealing. The older woman's heel began to slow reach over to Anna's leg and softly smoothed her skin up and down, making Anna blush furiously. Elsa smirked at her unsteady expression. She could feel Anna's muscles tightening, breathing going uneven.

_It's my turn to tease her now..._

"E-Elsa... not now..." Anna whispered, not wanting other people noticing. She gritted her teeth. _Thank god for table clothes!_

But Elsa still didn't stop. She just kept staring at her, rubbing her leg with her foot. "But you said that you love teasing. Why can't I do it to you?" She took another sip of her drink.

"That's not exactly what I meant!" Anna whispered, furiously. She leaned over to the table and glared at Elsa, still gripping onto her fork by her side. Elsa decided that she found her expression funny and pulled her chin towards her. She pressed her lip onto Anna's and pried it open. Anna's eyes widened, but stayed still, knowing that she wanted Elsa's touch.

Elsa's tongue hastily proceeded into her, wrapping it with Anna's. She poured the alcoholic drink into Anna's opening. The younger girl tensed up as the liquid made its way inside of her and then down her throat.

Elsa pulled away after one last swirl on her tongue and a lick on the corner of Anna's lip, getting the remaining liquid off of her.

"That was payback for not finishing what you did earlier," she smirked. Anna's face was already burning at the heated moment, wanting to rip her clothes off, despite being in the public. "That wasn't satisfying."

"God damn it, Elsa. I'm-"

Before Anna could even finish her sentence, there was a crashing sound coming from the dishes across from them. Deciding that it was nothing, but just a stupid accident, Elsa took another sip of her cocktail. Coming after the crash were a bunch of yelling. Elsa glared to the side where the yelling came from.

_What the fuck was that?_

She got up from her chair hastily, followed by Anna who was gripping onto her arm. "What was that?" Anna said, concerned. Elsa gripped onto her hand, observing a bulky, tall man with a mustache yelling and cursing at the waiter that was serving them, who was continuously apologizing and lowering his head to him. The bulky man's clothes were full of red sauces.

She looked over to Anna and kissed her forehead. "Stay here. I'm gonna go check."

"No, wait!" Anna gripped onto her arm as Elsa was just about to storm off. The older girl smiled, knowing that Anna was clutched about actually viewing Elsa doing her job. But this was her duty. Whether or not she was at work, this was still her duty to protect the city.

"I'll be back as soon as this is finish. Don't worry." She put her hand over to Anna. The younger girl sighed heavily, pondering whether or not to let her go. She let her go.

"Be careful..."

Elsa nodded and stride towards the two men as she felt Anna's grip loosening. "Hey! What the hell is going on here?!" Her voice boomed over the two men. All attentions were turned to the woman, who was already standing in front of the guys. Elsa was confident. Fierce. Powerful. Workers and customers were about to help the waiter, backed out from the scene.

She looked around and found plates shattered all over the floor, along with some food. She stared at the bulky man, who was eyeing her up and down. She heard him whistling at her strong posture. _Disgusting..._

"Hey... How're you doing, babe? Wanna go have a drink with me?" The bulky man said confidently as he tried to fix his golden hair. He reeked of alcohol.

Elsa groaned and stared at the waiter, who was just shaking his head on Elsa, trying to tell her to back out. The bulky man shoved the waiter to the floor when he found him shaking his head rapidly, still staring at Elsa with such a silly expression. "Wanna go party with me?" he urged. His face was all red from intoxication.

_He's fucking drunk..._

The older girl continued to peer at the waiter, who was on the floor. He was shaking in fear. She glared at the bulky man and decided to reveal her identity. She took out her badge from her back pocket and shoved it right at his face.

"I'm a fucking cop, you asshole."

Then man blinked once, twice and then laughed loudly as he gripped onto his stomach. "What the fuck?! That's fucking hilarious! Oh, are you gonna arrest me now, lady? With those thin arms? Ha! I bet you can't even swat a fucking fly with that!"

Elsa smirked and put her badge in her jean. "Oh, we'll see about that, sir."

She grabbed onto the man's wrist and stomped on his foot with her heel, making him ache in pain. With all her strength, Elsa gripped hard onto his wrist and bent over, throwing him over towards the floor. The man toppled over Elsa, giving out a loud thud on the floor. He stopped laughing and just stared at her in shock.

Without any time wasted, Elsa rolled him over with a kick and sat on his back. She reached for her handcuffs from her pocket and was about to put on his wrist. She wasn't fast enough though.

In seconds, Elsa was the one that was lying on the floor this time. She blinked. How did she end up lying there? She looked around, finding Anna covering her mouth in horror. The crowd was also in shock and in silent. But she did not find the man next to her or anywhere around her.

_What... the fuck just happened...? Why are they looking at me like that?_

She suddenly felt an aching pain on her left eye. She ran her fingers on it, finding it swollen and bleeding. The guy punched her hard. She sighed heavily. _Oh, shit... I'm so done..._

And then, she saw the man standing right in front of her. He was smiling. The man began to lift his foot up and quickly shoved it down right on Elsa's already bruised face without warning. The older woman screamed in pain as the man continued to laugh like a maniac.

She grabbed onto his ankle, trying to get him off of her.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed as she tried to run over to her. But customers blocked her from getting anywhere near Elsa. From getting her hurt.

"Let me go! Let me fucking help her! Stop blocking me!"

_Anna?_

Elsa was being stomped in the face again. She screamed in pain again. Her visions were becoming blurry. Her cheeks were hurting like hell. She was being stomped the third time, fourth time, fifth time. The man got down and rolled Elsa on her sides. Getting up, he smirked and a loud thud came across Elsa's stomach. He kicked her on the stomach again. Elsa's eyes widened in pain. Saliva was spurting out of her mouth. She coughed. She was stomped on the face again. She was weak.

This time, she didn't even scream. She couldn't. Her face was feeling numb. Her stomach was aching in pain. Her head was bleeding. But she couldn't feel anything, whatsoever.

"Elsa! Oh god..." Anna stopped yelling when she saw Elsa looking at her, giving her a weak smile.

"G-go... An-Anna..." Elsa mumbled with her swollen face still intact. She coughed up blood as she stared at her girlfriend with such hurtful eyes. But Anna couldn't hear her. Tears were flowing down on Anna instantly. She just couldn't stand looking at someone who was strong, smiling at her like that while being in so much pain.

"Ugh..."

The man suddenly pulled her up, grabbing a handful of Elsa's hair. "Listen here, lady," he whispered to her in the ear. She could feel his stinking breath on her neck. "I don't want to cause any trouble to these fine customers here. But if you're here to fuck around with me, you're gonna get a fucking beating. You hear me?!"

The man punched her left cheek, making blood spew out of her mouth. After catching a few breaths, Elsa chuckled and turned towards the man. "I don't... want to cause any trouble to these fine... customers, either."

Swiftly, she took out a stun gun out between her breasts and dabbed it onto his neck. "Have a good... night, sir. In jail, that is."

Before the man could even response, Elsa kicked him in the shin with all her strength, making him let go of her hair. "What the fuc-!"

With a quick press of a button, Elsa electrified him and his whole body began to shake like crazy. After a few seconds, the man was down on the floor, still shaking from the shock. His eyes were rolled back. Elsa safely got out from his grip, soothed that this was finally over.

Elsa sighed loudly, relieved that no one else was hurt. She looked over to the waiter, who was still on the floor, shocked and weak. She reached a hand for him. "Hey... c'mon, get up." she demanded, softly. Her smile was weak. Blood were all over her face. Her body ached. But she was strong enough to not show the pain to others. And Anna was right.

She was strong.

The waiter slowly took her hand and she quickly pulled him up with enormous strength which left him surprised. The whole restaurant, including Anna was silent from the outcome. Elsa went back towards the man when she found her handcuffs. She restrained him and left him on the floor, in deep sleep.

"Y-you're a cop?" The waiter hesitantly asked. Elsa looked at him and smirked.

"Oh, am I supposed to tell you that beforehand?" She began to groan in pain from her eye. _God damn it..._ She was beginning to feel queasy. The waiter noticed her swaying in pain, and grabbed her by her shoulder. Looking around, wanting to find the girl that was with her a few moments ago, he carefully held on to Elsa, and trying to make her stay awake.

"W-where's Anna...?" she mumbled. The waiter found her in the crowd and quickly signaled her to come. Anna ran towards Elsa and took over to support her. "Elsa, oh god... I'm right here. Don't worry, I'm right here."

Elsa smiled, feeling the warmth of Anna's body. She closed her eyes as Anna slowly soothed her back.

"I'll give you ladies some space. I-I can't thank you enough, ma'am." The waiter said, softly. Elsa turned to him and smiled.

"You should get out of here... and you're very welcome."

After lingering around the girls for a bit, the waiter decided that it was time to go. "Please take care, ladies."

Cops began to pour into the restaurant after a few minutes, trying to get customers and workers to evacuate, which included Olaf. He noticed Elsa right away when he entered the building and ran right towards her. "Oh my god, what the hell happened?!" His voice boomed. He reached towards Elsa, wanting to touch her, but at the same time, was afraid to hurt and see her face. Looking over to the girl that was hugging Elsa, he sighed. "You're Anna, right?"

She nodded. Olaf looked down at the man laying down on the floor beside them, horrified and disgusted. "Here, give Elsa to me," he reached his arms towards Anna, who obeyed. "By the way, my name's Olaf, Elsa's friend. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too..." She didn't have to energy to talk.

Noticing how much blood and bruises were on Elsa's face, Olaf felt his head boiling in anger. He shook her once, trying to wake her up. Nothing happened. He did it again and this time, Elsa's unhurt eye slowly opened. Her visions were blurry, but at least she could identify her best friend.

"Olaf...?" Elsa's voice was soft and hoarse.

"Yeah, it's me. Hey, you're gonna be okay, alright? Let's take you to the hospital." He began to carry her bridal style, but Elsa stopped him. He frowned. "What is it?"

"What... are you doing here?"

"Elsa, this is not the time for you to ask me that! If we don't get you to the fucking hospital right now, you are gonna be in big trouble, missy."

"Where's Anna?" She ignored his complaining. Anna slowly walked towards her and gripped onto her hand. "Hey, Frosty. I'm right here." she said softly, as she brushed Elsa's fringes away.

Elsa smiled weakly and looked at her. "I want to go home..."

Anna shook her head. Tears were beginning to form. "No, Frosty. Listen to Olaf. You need to get to the hospital."

"I-I... want to... go home..." Elsa was stubborn. Anna looked at Olaf for help, but all he could ever do was sigh. No matter what anyone will say or do, Elsa would only stick to one decision. _Only_ one decision.

"Can you carry her?" Olaf asked. "Or do you prefer getting a ride from the police car?"

"But she needs to get to the hospital." She continued to grip on Elsa's hand, like she was holding on to her life. She looked at the poor injured girl, who was slowly becoming unconscious.

"Anna, no matter what you say to her, Elsa won't go to the hospital. I know a lot more about her than you do, and she is just stubborn as fuck. Just... just take her home, alright? I'll give you guys a ride."

Before Anna could even respond, Olaf dragged himself out of the restaurant, telling other officers to take care of the mess. She followed Olaf from behind. Once they got into his car, Anna sat in the back seat with Elsa's head on her lap.

The older girl was sleeping, with her face covered in blood. By the look of her face, Anna shuddered and then softly cried. _Sorry... Elsa... I'm so sorry... It's my entire fault..._

Olaf looked at them from the rear mirror and sighed heavily as he began to drive back to Anna's home. "You know, this isn't your fault, if you want to blame."

"Wh-what?" She stopped weeping, wanting to know how he just read her mind.

"There's no point in blaming yourself for this, honey. Let me tell you this. Elsa hates this city very much. And you know why? Because of all the crimes that's surrounding this city. Murders, rapes, abuses, kidnap. All kinds of crime are right there in front of her, day and night, and she's always that one person to witness all these things. She gets so fucking tired of cleaning up and doing all the dirty work. And yet, she still wants to protect this city. It's like a love-hate relationship, you know? If she wants to protect what she wants to protect, there's no stopping her. And she wants to protect you. It was _her_ choice to get herself injured for you and it was _her_ choice to choose to protect you and she's pretty damn proud of that. You can't blame yourself for this, Anna. Only Elsa can blame herself."

Anna was silent. She knew Elsa was a hard worker, a strong person. But she was just too... too strong of a person. Eventually, someone like Elsa that was that strong will somehow break down. Anna sighed and looked at Elsa's face. So peaceful and quiet...

_Elsa... she's been through hard times... god, I'm so fucking stupid..._

"I'm sorry..." Tears dropped onto Elsa's cheek, mixing itself in her blood.

"Anna, you need to stop say sorry. A sorry is only a word. It won't fix the past, okay? I'm sure Elsa would've said the same thing." He stepped on the brake and relaxed on his seat. As he turned back to look at Elsa and Anna, he sighed, "We're here. Let's bring her up to your home and then you can get her cleaned up. I'm sure you have your own medical kit?"

Anna nodded as she wiped her tears away. "How long have you guys been friends?"

"We've been friends since college. But that's not important right now. Let's go," Olaf said as he got out of the car.

He carried her into the Anna's home without much effort with his muscles supported him. As they entered into the dark home, Anna turned on the light and led Olaf to Anna's bed room. He softly plopped the sleeping beauty down on her bed, and lingered around her for a moment, not willing to leave Elsa's side. He brushed her fringes away and smiled tenderly at her sleeping, peaceful state. "Be safe, Elsa." he said softly.

Olaf could imagine her smiling at him, telling him goodnight. But even though she was unconscious, it was more than enough for him to see her sleeping peacefully.

Olaf turned back to Anna who was standing by the doorway, giving them space. "Hey Anna, take care of Elsa for me, will you?"

Anna nodded and grinned bitterly. "Of course. It's getting late. You should head home." She led him back towards the front door. As Olaf got out of the house, he turned around and stared at Anna's devastating expression.

"Hey, don't be depressed right now alright? I won't allow it. Or so will Elsa. You should get some rest too. I'll talk to the Chief about Elsa."

"Thanks Olaf."

"No problem. Be careful, Anna."

When Olaf left, Anna went through her bathroom cabinet, finding plenty of medical supplies. The cleaning this morning from Elsa paid off quite well. She went back to the bed room and stared at Elsa's face. Her sleeping expression was just so peaceful... but yet, it was so cruel to see her covered in so much blood.

She stiffened her cry and gathered up the courage to clean Elsa up. Carefully, trying not to wake Elsa up, she cleaned her off quickly, put on an eye mask on her and a bandage under her eye and nose. She carefully pried her mouth open, hoping that Elsa didn't lose any of her teeth. She found nothing.

Now that Elsa's face was clean, she took off Elsa's clothes and helped her put on her pajamas. Her stomach got a little bruise on it, making Anna worried. The night was quiet. Too quiet for this shit to happen.

This was just like that car incident.

Anna lied down beside Elsa, wrapping her arms around Elsa's stilled body. Elsa's chest was slowly going up and down. She was still breathing and alive.

_I don't want to lose you, Elsa..._

"I just... don't want to fucking lose anyone... Elsa..." she softly mumbled as tears began to form, closing her eyes.

"I don't want to lose you either..."

Anna opened up her eyes at the hoarse voice of Elsa's. She sat up and gently touched Elsa's cheeks. Elsa smiled softly, even hurting herself from her swollen cheek.

"Hey..." Elsa mumbled and chuckled, resulting in an aching pain. "Ouch... my cheeks hurt... Did you punch me too?"

Anna was silent for a moment. Seeing Elsa joke around like this was just too overbearing. _She's just too strong..._

Anna stared at her, relieved that she was okay. She chuckled, and wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck. She got on top of her. The older girl held on to her arms and smiled softly. They kissed again and again.

"Hey, I'm okay," Elsa said softly. "You don't have to worry about me."

Anna's smile turned into a frown. How could she not worry about her? Just because she could do things by herself and could take responsibilities doesn't mean that she doesn't need anyone else to worry about her.

"Just... let me worry about you, Elsa." Her eyes fixed onto her bruises and then to her diligent smile. _God... how is she still smiling like this? This is painful... _"Just... just let me take care of you. You're hurt."

Elsa shook her head and smiled. "This is my job – my life and responsibilities to keep things in order. I want to protect you. And I'll do whatever it takes to do just that... even if it's me ending up getting hurt."

Anna stared at her blue eyes. _Too beautiful... too sweet..._ Elsa patted down the bed, signaling Anna to get lay down beside her. Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna's waist, tucking her head on her chest.

"I'm not dead yet." Elsa whispered, closing her eyes. Anna shifted her head on top of Elsa's and wrapped her arms around her shoulder.

"I know..."

Silent engulfed them for a short period of time as they both stared at the blank wall above them. To Elsa, the blank space looked like the night sky. A clear night sky that had millions and millions of stars looking after her. "Let's go to the amusement park tomorrow." Elsa whispered, continuing to just stare at the blank space.

"That's gonna be difficult, Elsa. You need to get some rest. You're hurt."

"You've said that already. And plus, tomorrow's Sunday, so you don't have work and I don't have work. Pretty please?" Elsa smiled softly as she looked up to Anna.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Elsa, I know what you're thinking. Since you're injured and don't have work tomorrow and probably no work for the next few days, you just want to fool around instead, right?"

"Uh... I don't know what you're talking about." Elsa avoided her furrowed eye contact. She stared at the blank ceiling again. Anna groaned, rolling her eyes. "Sure, you don't. Go to sleep, Frosty." She pulled the blanket over them, not willing to turn of the light.

"... No sexy time?"

Anna blushed as she stared at Elsa's smirking expression. "God damn it, Elsa. No! Not when you're fucked up like this."

"How about going to the amusement park?" Elsa urged. Anna groaned again and let Elsa's waist go, turning her back towards her. She hugged her own body. She could hear Elsa getting closer to her, slowly wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I'll consider it." Anna mumbled, wanting to get some rest. She closed her eyes with Elsa's warmth beside her.

"So... is that a yes?"

"Go to sleep!"

"Okay."


	10. Chapter 10

_Anna screamed in pain as firefighters tried to get her out of the car. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She was stuck. The rip fences were impaling her skin. The more she moved the more blood came out of her. She was already bleeding too much. _

"_Calm down, Miss! Where the hell is the ambulance?!" cried one of the firefighters. Anna was gripping onto her mother's hand hard enough to make herself feel numbmand stared at her in agony. Her face was pale. I'm gonna die, she thought. _

_The firefighters started making her move again. She clenched her teeth together, trying to hold out the pain. She was breaking into sweats. _

_We're gonna have to cut off her skin; she heard one of the firefighters said. She turned her head towards them, in shock. She shook her head no. "Please... just... get me out of here..." Her breathing was uneven. _

"_If we don't, you're gonna be in so much pain and-" _

"_Just get me out of here! I can hold the fucking pain!" Anna shouted loudly. She knew it wasn't true. She could never hold this kind of pain. Heart ache and physical pain. _

_The firefighters looked at each other and while they were doing that, the ambulance came screeching to a stop behind Anna's car. Almost immediately, the doctors came out and ran towards Anna. "Hey, you're gonna be okay," one of the doctors said. Anna smiled as tears continuously streamed down her face. She looked over to her mother, who was sleeping peacefully. She wondered if she would be okay, if she would ever make it out alive. _

_Moments after, Anna was losing her mind from the torment again. Each time she was about to go unconscious, she would be awaken by the torture. The doctors were trying to get her out, continuously trying to calm her down and encouraged her to stay awake like she was having a baby. With her blurry visions, she looked down and ended up seeing her skin hanging loose from her body from the waist. And beneath the skin, were bloods. _

_The firefighters got rid of the rip fence that harshly scrapped her across belly, leaving a huge indent that was about half a foot long. They carefully removed the other one from her waist, trying not to hurt Anna, who in case was already hurt._

_The doctors brought out the bed and lowered it next to Anna. "Hey, we're gonna carry you up here," said one of the doctors. _

_But Anna could only think about their parents. She frantically looked over to her dead mother and father. "No... Don't leave me, please..." _

_She gripped onto her mother's hand harder, wanting to feel the warmth of her skin. _

"_C'mon, let's get her up. She can't stay here." The doctors began to carefully pull her arm, gripping her and with all their might, they pulled her off the seat. Anna screamed in pain again, but she still held onto her mother's hand. _

"_No! Let me go! Mom! Dad!" _

_She tugged onto her mother's hand. Nothing happened. But she wished her mother would wake up. If only she did. Their grips slowly loosened as Anna was beginning to be pulled farther away. _

_As the doctors pulled her out of the car and placed her on the bed, she turned her head towards her mother and a single tear streamed down her cheek. "...don't leave me..." Anna didn't have enough energy to even say another word. _

_Anna was already being pushed away from the car. In seconds, she was already in the ambulance, driving further away from her parents. Ignoring the pain from her waist and stomach, she smiled bitterly, way too bitterly. _

"_I've never even got to say good bye, yet..."Anna thought, not even a slight resistance of her mind wanting to go back to sleep._

* * *

Anna woke up in a start, and bolted up from her bed. She was breathing heavily, gasping for air. Sweats were covering her head and down her neck.

"Hey, you alright?!"

She looked up as she tried to catch her breath. Elsa's bruised face was right in front of her with her palms gripping onto Anna's shoulders. Anna could tell that Elsa was bothered. She could feel Elsa's hand brushing onto her wet fringes. She looked out the window. It was already morning.

"Nightmare?" Elsa asked, trying to give out a nicer tone for Anna to hear. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Anna's expression grew bitter. There was no way in hell she could talk about stuff like this. She gripped on her waist and shook her head, trying to ignore the sweat dripping down from her forehead. "Can I just... get a hug?" she asked, timidly. Elsa smiled and moved closer to her as she held on to Anna closely. She could feel Anna's body quivering against her. Anna engulfed her head onto Elsa's shoulder, sensing a faint of vanilla on her.

Anna closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist, breathing lightly on her love. She was so comfortable hugging her; she could just fall to sleep in seconds. "It's okay Anna... It's okay... it's only a dream..." Elsa whispered tenderly to her, continuously rubbing her back.

"I'm scared..." Anna said under her breath. With Elsa still hugging her, she shifted her head a little more towards Anna.

"Scared of what?" Elsa was quiet and subdued.

"Dying."

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows. Why would Anna ever think about death? Why would anyone ever think about death? Anna got a whole life ahead of her.

"I don't want to lose you..." Anna sighed, gripping tighter on Elsa. _It's not fair... death isn't fair..._

The older girl grinned and sighed warmly, leaning her head against Anna's. She softly cradled them both side by side as the morning light came in tact with their body, filling them up with warmth and light. She giggled and gently kissed Anna's neck.

"Who said you're gonna lose me?" The older girl slowly pulled away, facing Anna this time. She brushed her hair lightly and cupped her palm on her soft cheeks. "C'mon, let's get you some breakfast." She got off the bed and headed towards the kitchen with Anna sluggishly followed her with her eyes facing down the floor.

"You're... still hurt. You shouldn't be doing anything," Anna said, trying to ignore the amazing smell of bacon and egg. Elsa chuckled as she gathered the plates of food to the dining table, across from the kitchen.

"I can see with one eye, okay? And I'm pretty sure that you woke up way later than me." She put the food down on the table and pulled a chair out for Anna and herself. Anna folded her arms and leaned against the wall as she observed her girlfriend.

Elsa found herself smiling happily. For the first time, she got to make breakfast for someone else besides herself and Olaf. And that someone else was Anna. Sitting down slowly, trying to hold in the pain from her bruised stomach, she patted the seat next to her to tell Anna to sit down and eat. "Some food will make you better," she said.

Almost forgetting the thoughts of her dreams, Anna casually walked towards the dining table and sat down. What kept her from forgetting were her scars, leaving behind a great deed of awful memories.

* * *

"You have to eat, Anna," Elsa said when she found nothing was being touched at all. Not even the fork. Anna hugged herself and looked down on the food and sighed. "I'm not hungry," she said, trying to get the bitterness out of her heart.

Elsa looked at her dismayed expression and sighed, densely. _I'm gonna have to feed her at this rate..._

Stabbing the scrambled eggs with her fork from her plate, she reached her arm towards Anna, aiming the fork towards her mouth. The younger girl turned her head towards the fork and raised an eyebrow. Elsa urged her to eat as she reached further towards her lips.

"C'mon, say ah!" she said, demonstrating the act of an opened mouth. Anna looked at her cheerful face and groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Ah..." Anna opened her mouth and bit down on the scrambled eggs. Her eyes widened at the taste of the soft, scrambled eggs in her mouth. After a few chews and a swallow, her stomach began to ask for more. Elsa chuckled at Anna's flushed expression and decided to let Anna eat on her own.

Finding herself picking up the fork, Anna took another mouthful of eggs and chewed silently.

"Do you like it?" Elsa asked even though she knew what Anna's answer was by the look of her happy, relaxed face.

Anna nodded and took another bite before saying anything. "This is good, Elsa!"

Elsa chuckled as she got up towards the kitchen with her plate. Anna eyed her as she trashed her food down in the garbage.

"You're done, already?" Anna asked.

"I've never been such a heavy eater, anyway," said Elsa as she put the plate down in the sink. "You don't have to rush. When you finish, bring it here so I can wash it."

"Okay."

Anna finished her food within 10 minutes and was already satisfied after gulping down a cup of milk. She brought the plate to Elsa, and hugged her around the back as Elsa turned on the water.

Elsa chuckled when Anna was still holding on to her, giving her a difficult time cleaning. "Anna, I can't clean up if you keep clinging onto me like that."

Anna groaned and let her go, crossing her arms on her chest in disappointment. She stared at Elsa's pale back, thin and yet, strong. How could such a thin woman have so much power... so much joy and not one sign of showing any weakness? Anna just couldn't understand. Anna was weak.

Elsa turned around towards Anna after finishing cleaning up, she saw her girl staring into space. With a smirk across her face, Elsa grabbed onto Anna's jaw hastily and kissed her lips, not even acknowledging Anna's whining voice from a sudden kiss.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty." Elsa pulled away, seeing Anna blushing from her neck to her forehead.

"I am awake," Anna mumbled. Elsa chuckled and decided to push Anna into the bathroom.

"You should get cleaned up. We're going to the amusement park today." Elsa was smiling widely at the thought of relaxation.

Anna furrowed her eyebrow, examining Elsa's bandaged eye. "I never said yes. I said I was _going _to consider it."

"I always take consideration as a yes."

"But...is it still hurting?" Anna reached her palm over to Elsa's eye. The older girl chuckled and shook her head. "C'mon! Let's not get bother by that. I want to have some fun!" Elsa whined like a kid. Anna groaned. She just couldn't resist Elsa's whining anymore. "Just let me get washed up first," Anna said with her hand gripping onto the bathroom doorknob.

"Okay." Elsa pulled her in with one last kiss before Anna got to wash.

After a quick shower, Anna finally came out with a fresh look. Elsa was sitting in the living room watching one of Anna's favorite movie, Mean Girls. "Regina George, you little bitch..." She heard Elsa mumbled out loud. Anna giggled as she plopped down on the couch next to Elsa. Laying her head on Elsa's shoulder and entangling her fingers with hers, she looked up at the clock.

_12: 34..._

She turned her head towards Elsa who was making a nasty face in frustration from the movie. She closed her eyes, taking in the sound and voices from the movie. "Did Olaf call you?" Anna mumbled. She felt Elsa nodding her head. "He called this morning. He said that the Chief will allow me to rest for a week."

"That's good."

Elsa sighed and reached for the remote control. She shut the television off and just silently sat with Anna, wrapping her arm around Anna's shoulders. She kissed her hair and nuzzled her cheek against it. Elsa looked out the window, finding the scorching light blinding her.

It was a nice day out. There were no clouds, but just a span of light blue sky above them.

They silently leaned against each other, enjoying the light warmth from the outside world. Birds were chirping from the building across from them. It was dark in Anna's apartment. The only thing was giving them this sort of heat, light and beauty was the heavenly sun.

"Hey, let's get dressed," Elsa whispered to Anna who was about to fall asleep from the great comfort from Elsa's body. She opened her eyes and nodded.

As Elsa was about to get up and go to Anna's room, she felt the younger girl gripping onto her wrist. She turned, seeing her expression turning bitter. "What is it?" Elsa asked.

Anna let her wrist go and looked down on the floor. She wanted Elsa to stay. She wanted Elsa to be by her side. She didn't want Elsa to leave her.

She didn't want to be in pain. She was weak.

"Do you... want to move in with me?"

Elsa stood there, just staring at her in silence. Of course, she wanted to stay. Of course, she wanted to be with Anna. There was no way in hell she wouldn't want to be with her.

She nodded with a small smile on her face. "Yeah, I would love to move in with you."

That made Anna feel relieved. She felt happy, unworried. Leaving a grin on her face, she got up from the couch and held on to Elsa's hand. "C'mon, let's get dressed so we can have fun all day!"

Elsa chuckled as she was being dragged by her girlfriend. "I thought you didn't want to go."

"I never said I didn't want to, Frosty. I told you I was considering."

"Which means a yes?"

"Whatever."

"Do you have a car?" Elsa asked as she combed her hair, tempting to make a ponytail. She decided to make a braid instead. Anna plopped herself on her unmade bed and looked up the ceiling.

"No, why?"

_God damn it. Ugh, now I have to call Kai._

Elsa gritted her teeth in frustration and took out her phone to dial Kai. "Oh, it's nothing. It's just the place where we're going will be far and I don't want to take the subways."

"Can't you just drive your police car?"

"Anna, I only drive that car when I'm on patrol duty. And plus, it's back in the station."

"Oh. Who're you calling?" Anna sat up from her bed. Elsa looked at her with a smirk, but didn't say anything as the other person answered the phone.

"Hello, Kai? Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, listen, can you get my car to Anna's place? Do you know where it is? Yeah, my GPS is on. Okay. Fifteen minutes is fine. Yeah, okay. Bye." Elsa shut her phone off and continued to finish her braid, with Anna still staring at her curiously.

"What was that about?" Anna asked.

"My butler is bringing my car over." Elsa didn't even give out a single hint of smile as she tied up the last bit of her braid.

"Oh." Anna was silent. Elsa was silent. "...wait, what?!" Anna screamed after a few seconds of delay. By that, Elsa laughed loudly and plopped down next to Anna, swaying her legs back and forth.

"What the hell, Elsa?! You never told me you were that rich!" She shoved Elsa down and crossed her arms, pouting on how Elsa was keeping secrets.

"Hey, hey... I just told you that I was wealthy, that's it! No need to get all feisty about me, beautiful."

"Sheesh..." Anna calmed down. She lied down next to Elsa, dragging her palm up to Elsa's belly. Once again, she looked up to Elsa's smiling face. "What are you going to say to him about your bruises?"

She shrugged and kissed her forehead. "He's used to me getting hurt anyway."

Anna furrowed her eyebrow. "Why would anyone get used to seeing someone else get hurt? That's fucking insane."

"Well, considering how much arrests I did, and how much fights I've been through for the past one and a half years, anyone would get used to seeing a cop getting hurt like this. And my wounds aren't even one of the worst compared to my other wounds."

"Okay, let's not talk about your wounds. That's disgusting."

"You started it."

"Who the hell cares?" Anna rolled her eyes. "But does he know about our relationship?"

"Yeah, I told him a few days ago. Why?"

"Okay. It's nothing. I just don't want anyone freaking out, that's all."

Elsa chuckled and kissed her forehead, embracing her waist and pulling Anna closer to her. "Who's gonna freak out about my beautiful girlfriend?"

Elsa's phone began to vibrate after a few minute of silence. She got up and took her phone out from her pocket. She smiled at the screen_. Well, that was quick. _

She nudged Anna's foot, making her sit up. "C'mon, rides here."

"That fast?"

"Who do the hell do you think my butler is, huh?"

"Uh... fat."

"Yeah... well... he kinda is. But that's beside the point. C'mon beautiful, put your shoes on."

* * *

When they got down, there was a big man in black suit and sunglasses waiting for the girls to come over. Taking off his blinds, he smiled softly and lowered his head to a small bow as Elsa walked towards him with Anna behind her. He frowned when he saw the wounds on Elsa's face, making his heart sank. Kai was supposed to look after Elsa for her parents. And yet, taking care of Elsa was not definitely enough. Being a cop was a harsh, terrifying, suicidal job. Every day was dangerous. There was no telling who would get hurt, die, would get shot and yet, they live their lives like no other.

"Elsa, your wounds are-" Kai was being shushed by Elsa's finger on his lips. She held onto Anna's hand tightly, bringing her up front to introduce Kai to her.

"Kai, this is Anna. Anna, this is Kai, my butler and guardian."

Anna smiled and reached a hand for Kai to shake. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Kai."

Kai looked at her hand, still stressed by how Elsa and Anna was acting as humanly as possible, not even bothered by the damaged face of Elsa's. He slowly took her hand and smiled softly. "Nice to meet you too, Anna. Elsa talked about you before and I hope you can take care of her. And please, just call me Kai like Elsa does."

"Yes sir." Anna was grinning extensively, knowing that Elsa's been talking about her to other people.

Elsa cleared her throat as she walked towards her black R8 Spyder, getting Anna's attention. The younger girl's eyes widen as she marveled at the shiny car, but was respectably silent. Kai smiled softly as he gazed at both of the girl's pleased looks.

"Kai, thanks for coming all the way here. But how did you end up coming this quickly?" Elsa said, curiously. He chuckled and put his sunglasses on. "I have my ways," said Kai as he continued to wonder about Elsa's wounds. "Well, I must get going now. I have some stuff to tell your parents."

And Elsa knew what kind of stuff he would be telling them. She glared at him. "Don't you dare tell my parents about my wounds."

"Then let me ask you this. When did this happen?" Kai sighed.

Elsa looked at Anna silently and groaned. "Last night," said Elsa as Anna walked towards her, holding onto her arm. "But it really doesn't hurt! It's nothing. Just please don't tell anyone."

Kai sighed and rubbed his temple in frustration. How could this girl be this stubborn and not let anyone worry about her?

"Your father won't be happy about this."

"_I_ won't be happy if you tell anyone especially my father about this, Kai. This is my job, okay? I get hurt because of my stupid mistake and it's my fault. I can take care of myself. And you know I get some kind of wound on me most times when I come home."

Elsa could feel Anna gripping onto her arm, hard. "Kai, this is neither about my parents nor you. My wounds have nothing to do with you guys but me. Just... please, just keep this a secret." she begged him.

Kai sighed and nodded, hesitantly agreeing to Elsa. "Fine, I won't tell them. But, just don't push yourself too hard, okay? Your job is not easy."

"I know that much, at least." Elsa grinned softly, putting her palm on Anna's. Kai smiled and threw the car key to Elsa. He bowed once again, watching Anna and Elsa giggle in delight.

"Have fun, Elsa and Anna... where ever you guys are going." As he was about to turn and walk away, Elsa called him back.

"Hey Kai, um... I-I want to move in with Anna." she blurted out softly, having Kai stare at her in silent. He turned and looked up at the apartment, finding it all worn out and dirty.

"Don't you think it's better if Anna move in to your home? I mean, this building is pretty worn out and it can get kind of noisy," he said as he turned back to the girls.

Elsa looked at Anna, letting her decide if she wanted to move in to her home instead. "What do you think?" Elsa asked, wanting Anna to make a decision. "I mean, it's okay if you don't want to move in with me since you use one bed room and there's an empty one next to yours..."

Anna shook her head and grinned. "I think it's better if I move in with you. I want to get the hell out of this stupid building anyway."

"Then we'll do that." Elsa grinned and turned towards Kai. "I guess in the next four months would be a good idea to start moving."

Kai chuckled in disbelief that Elsa still hated the heat. "You really don't like the heat, don't you?"

Elsa shrugged and chortled as well. "I just don't want to get all sweaty and moldy when we start moving that's all."

"Okay then, next four months then. Oh, if you want to stay with Anna during this time, I'll get your clothes and stuff to Anna by tomorrow."

"Are you gonna tell my parents?" Elsa asked, worriedly. He shook his head. "Why would I? I mean, they don't even know you're gay, so there's no point. They will be calling you sooner or later, though."

"I know."

"Well, you girls have fun. I better go now."

"Do you need a ride?" Elsa offered.

Kai shook his head with a smile. "I'll take the train. I'll see you girls later."

"Okay." Elsa and Anna waved as he walked away with his hands in his pocket.

As they watched him grow smaller in the busy street, Elsa sighed and opened the door to her car, letting Anna into the passenger seat and then walking around to her seat.

Turning the engine on, she put her sunglasses and slowly drove off as Anna continued to admire the car in wonder. Elsa chuckled at Anna's pleasant silent with one hand on the steering wheel and another up against Anna's shoulder. "What do you think?"

Anna turned to her and laughed, leaning her arm on the edge of the door as they passed variety of building and people. "I might cry, Frosty. This is just awesome! But seriously, how can you drive with one eye? That's just insane."

Elsa chuckled as they stopped for the red light. "I have many skills. And one of these skills includes driving with one eye." She decided to turn on the radio, putting on some piano music. "I hope you like some classics."

"Classics are great." Anna chuckled as Elsa continued driving down the road. "So, where are we going? It looks like we're heading to Brooklyn."

The older woman nodded. "We're going to Coney Island. I think I have bikinis in the back of the car, so we might as well go to the beach later."

Anna flushed at the moment Elsa said bikinis. Of course, she wanted to see Elsa at her best in her bikini and of course she had images flying all over her mind just thinking about Elsa splashing water on her freckled body, laughing and chasing each other on an empty beach.

Elsa quickly turned her head towards Anna's flushed face and smirked widely. But she slowly stopped when thinking about Anna's scars. _Should I ask her? Should I not? God, screw it!_

"Can we... talk about those scars around you body?" Elsa asked. She could already feel the atmosphere around them worsening. Anna's cheerful expression turned distant and somewhat straight. She began to reach her fingers around her waist, rubbing the scar.

Anna waited for Elsa to just quickly change to a different topic. She didn't and was silently waiting for Anna to just answer her. There was silence around them for nearly a minute, probably ten minutes or maybe even longer. The stillness just dragged on with an overbearing discomfort from Anna.

"... this isn't something I'm comfortable talking about, Elsa," Anna said with a slight discomfort in her words.

"Sorry... it-it's just bothering me so much when I first saw it," Elsa sighed. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything. Sorry for asking."

Anna gave up. Eventually, Elsa would have to know anyway. "No, I'll tell you. But can we just stop for a moment."

"Okay." Elsa pulled over where they can view the ocean. Anna sighed and opened the car door and got out, feeling the warm wind against her. Elsa followed her behind, seeing Anna leaning on the fence.

Looking out to the water in a distance, Anna was thinking about a way to tell Elsa with her silently watching Anna's back.

"I was 16 when my parents died in a car accident. We were supposed to be going to New Jersey to visit my aunt and it was extremely early in the morning. The sky was still dark at that time. While my dad was driving, the brake wasn't working at all no matter how much time he stepped on it. At the same time, a truck was racing around the corner and eventually hit us on the side. My dad fractured his skull and most of his bones on his left side. My mom was stabbed in the stomach by a Klein tool. And I was... I had two rip fences ripping my skin from my waist and my stomach."

Anna sighed and pulled her blouse up halfway, showing Elsa her scars. Elsa furrowed her eyes, wanting to turn away from the ugly sight. "This still hurts when I think about it," Anna said softly with bits of bitterness in each word.

"Is-is that what you were dreaming about this morning?" Elsa concentrated her eyes towards Anna's face. The younger girl lowered her blouse and nodded. "Disgusting, right?" Anna laughed keenly as she looked out towards the water again, feeling the warm wind softly pounding against her skin.

"It's not," Elsa said softly as she wrapped her arms around her back and nuzzling her head on Anna's shoulder. "You're strong..." she whispered.

_Strong? Me? I'm not, Elsa._ Anna grinned softly and laid her arm around Elsa's. She shifted her head towards Elsa and pulled her in for a kiss.

After kissing for nearly a minute, they decided to go back to the car and continued down to Coney Island in silence as they listened to the radio. It was about nearly an hour ride when they got to Coney Island.

There were crowds of people in the Luna Park when they parked near the entrance. Music were playing everywhere with a bunch of yelling and shouting as rides continued to go on. Elsa decided to go to the back of the car to take out a bag with bikinis.

"Have you been here before?" Anna asked as they held hands. Elsa chuckled and nodded. "I've been here a lot of times. Every since I was a kid, this used to be my favorite place to hang around."

"Huh. No wonder why you want to come here." She rolled her eyes. Elsa excitedly dragged Anna over to the ticket booth, making her feel surprised by how enthusiastic Elsa was. Anna groaned but chuckled when she saw how happy Elsa was. _She's just like a little kid, right now!_

"Anna, come! I want you to ride this with me!" she yelled,dragging Anna to one of her favorite rides. Anna was unsecure about the way the name of ride was. _Spookarama? Oh god... a haunted ride right from the start..._ Anna gulped and faked a smile.

"Elsa, honey, are we really...?" she asked as she examined the place. She yelped when she heard screaming and yelling from the inside of the dark place. Anna gripped onto Elsa's arm and closed her eyes, waiting for the screaming to end.

Elsa chuckled and began to give two tickets to the supervisor. "Don't worry. If you're scared, you can cuddle on me."

"I-I'm not scared!" Anna stuttered and lied making Elsa laugh loudly.

"Okay, okay! Whatever you say."

When their ride came, Elsa slowly sat down on their seat with Anna still clinging onto her. "Is this safe?" Anna asked.

"It's safe, beautiful."

"Okay."

"Do you want to go to the beach right now?" Elsa asked as she sat down on a bench, handing an ice cream cone for Anna. It was almost 5PM and they were completely exhausted from the rides, especially Anna who was still shaking and quivering after ten horrifying rides. She didn't understand how Elsa could even enjoy this kind of awful entertainment.

Wanting to get the sweat of off her body, Anna nodded as she began to hungrily lick her ice cream. "Let's go when we finish eating this."

Elsa nodded as she does so as well. Looking at Anna, she smirked at Anna, who was filling with ice cream all over her mouth. "You have something on your face," Elsa pointed out. Anna looked at her and blushed. "Can you get it for me?" she asked, not knowing that it was ice cream spreading on her mouth. The older girl nodded and leaned forward, dragging her tongue around Anna's lips.

Startled by the warm approach, Anna blushed even harder. She didn't even care that the ice cream was melting and dripping down on her fingers. It was embarrassing to have such contact with each other in such a crowded place.

When Elsa pulled away, she noticed her sticky fingers and decided to lick it as well.

"Uh- Fr-Frosty... we're in public...r-right now." Anna exclaimed, quivering at the coldness of Elsa's tongue, lips and the stickiness of the ice cream.

"I know," Elsa continued to finish licking her fingers and pulled away with a smirk. "You taste sweet."

"Shut up!" Anna yelled in embarrassment, making Elsa chuckle.

When they finished eating, they went into the restroom with Elsa's little bag of bikinis. There weren't a lot of people in the restroom, so waiting in line wasn't a problem. Elsa offered Anna a green bikini to her while she had her own aqua reef colored bikini with a stringed bottom. They changed in separate stalls.

When Anna got out within 10 minutes later, Elsa was already out side of the bathroom, leaning next to the entrance, watching people having fun in the smoking hot sand. The younger girl silently marveled on Elsa's figure and how perfectly her bikini fit her. Anna gulped, feeling more heat rushing through her body at the sight of Elsa.

She shook her head, trying to calm her mind down and quickly walked over to Elsa, wanting to surprise her. With a big smile across her face, she covered Elsa's eyes from behind.

"Guess who I am?" Anna said with a deep, low voice. Elsa chuckled and reached for her hand. "Anna!"

They younger girl chuckled and let her hand go with Elsa shifting her head towards the back, finding Anna grinning. She was in awe by Anna's figure_. Hot, way too hot..._

Just like Anna, she gulped as well as she checked out Anna's competent frame. Adrenaline rushed through her pale body; making her wanting to just pounce on Anna right on the spot, not even caring if they were in public... not even caring if that scar was even visible.

Deciding to behave a little better, Elsa cleared her throat and smiled sweetly. "You look beautiful."

Anna chuckled and scratched her head, flushing even more when Elsa settled her eyes on Anna's body. "Y-you look beautiful too," she stuttered. "Except for the fact that you look like a pirate with an eye patch on..."

Elsa chortled and took Anna's hand, feeling the sudden heat from her.

"Shall we?"

Anna nodded and let herself being dragged by Elsa towards the blazing sand. Quickly, they got into the icy cold water, feeling both heat from their top and cold from their bottom. Anna shivered and chuckled at the sensation of the cold. She leaned against Elsa's bare back, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Cold?" Elsa asked.

She nodded, continuing to smile against Elsa. "A little bit. I still don't understand how you can stand the cold."

"I just do, beautiful!" Elsa turned around, facing Anna as she wrapped her arms around her shoulder. She gazed distantly on Anna, almost making her swoon. "If you don't like it, then why don't _I k_eep you warm?"

Anna blushed even harder. Just as she was about to say something, Elsa decided to pull her down on the water, gripping hard on the back of Anna's neck. They splashed down on the water together, making Anna startled at the sudden fall. She yelped as she gripped onto Elsa's waist, who was chuckling loudly.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed as she struggled to get up, splashing on the water when Elsa pushed her down again.

The older woman chuckled as she continued to splash water on Anna. "Elsa!" she screamed again, struggling to get up. When she gathered all her strength and grabbed onto Elsa's wrist. She pulled Elsa down the water, dragging herself down as well.

With Anna on top of her, staring at Elsa with such an empty expression in the pool of water, Anna had the lust to chain her up, toy with her, please her, and make her... _hers_. She gulped. The silence between these two was utterly terrifying. Elsa just gazed at her; surprised by how Anna focused her mind was towards. Knowing how Anna still wouldn't let go of her wrist, Elsa found it quite... amorous.

It was a good thing the water wasn't deep enough to chock both of them. It was an even better thing that the beach was nearly empty as the sun decided to set. Probably, they were the only one there.

"...Anna." Elsa whispered, trying to make Anna snap out of her imagination of restraining her. When Anna did snap out of her visions, she was already blushing with redness. Noticing her palm was still around Elsa's wrist that was over her head, she pondered for a while whether or not to just fuck her on the spot.

Looking back at Elsa, she could see Elsa breathing heavily, chest rising up and down while going at it. She was anticipating. No, she _wanted_ Anna.

"I think you need some discipline, Elsa..." the girl whispered to her, sounding as sexually as possible. Elsa gulped at the thought of 'discipline' and flushed.

"You're biting again. It's not fair," Anna said. Deciding to kiss her, with her mouth slightly opened, Anna moved her tongue around Elsa's lips and closing it up, biting onto Elsa's lower lip. _Let see what all that commotion about that biting is about..._

Elsa's back arched sharply at the stinging, yet pleasurable contact on her lip. She moaned through the sunset.

Anna continued to pinch Elsa on her lower lip, ignoring how much Elsa wanted her to do her. She inserted her tongue inside of her, filling in every space from Elsa's insides. She smirked against her and pulled away after a few tiny swirls inside of Elsa's mouth, leaving strands of saliva between their lips.

"I think you had enough for today." Anna let go of her wrist and pulled Elsa up.

_This is not enough..._ Elsa wanted to scream at Anna for just leaving her hanging. She was frustrated at Anna for not going all the way. With Anna holding on to her hand and dragging her out of the beach, Elsa gazed at her back frustratingly.

"Why do you always leave me hanging?" she asked, softly. Anna looked back as she continued to walk through the hot sand and chuckled. "I told you. I like teasing."

"Well, I don't."

Anna widened her eyes in her mind and grinned softly. "Then, you want to go all the way?"

"...yeah," Elsa was suddenly becoming red at Anna's boldness and how beautifully the sunlight was reflecting on Anna's freckled back.

"Then let's do that." She kissed Elsa's forehead, holding her cheek in place. "But first, let's change and go back home, okay?"

"Okay."


	11. Chapter 11

Finally getting home, the sky was already dark, glistering with stars. Anna just couldn't hold it any longer. Just as Elsa closed the front entrance and turned around, Anna was already right in front of her, eyes clouded with want and need.

"Anna?"

The younger girl blankly stared at her with her palms slowly coming up to Elsa's cheeks.

She held onto Elsa's jaw tightly, gently stroking her earlobes, making Elsa cringe in delight. She wrapped her arms around Anna's waist, shuddering at the contact_. Just take me already, for god sake, Anna..._

Suddenly, Anna pulled her closer to her, chest rubbing against each other until they could hear each other's heart beating. She stared into Elsa's eyes, thinking nothing but her. Their nose gently touched each other, feeling breaths lightly blowing against each other.

Anna quickly pulled Elsa's lips on hers and Elsa shuddered at the wet, soft contact of Anna's flesh. She dragged Elsa by the neck as they entered the living room.

Bumping into the dining table, walls, as well as chairs, they finally arrived back on Anna's bedroom. Elsa was pushed down harshly on her bed, still rubbing their lips against each other. With Anna on top of her on all four, she stared at Elsa's flushed face when they finally pulled away to catch their breath. "I want you," Anna whispered as she got down once more, biting on Elsa's neck and the older girl moaned, pleasurably. "All of you..."

Her breath tingled against Elsa's skin, giving her goose bumps as the older girl moaned softly, gripping onto Anna's arms as her teeth continued to grind against Elsa's pale skin.

Elsa groaned as Anna continued aggressively kissed her skin, biting her, running her fingers under Elsa's shirt on her waist. She ripped the shirt off from Elsa, revealing a black bra. Anna smirked and pulled away at the sight of such an erotic looking bra. Her fingers traced circles around Elsa's breast softly, slowly feeling Elsa's breathing heavier.

"Were you waiting for this moment?" she asked, fingers slowly running itself through Elsa's arms and resting on her wrist. She surely has a thing for wanting to restrain Elsa and keeping her in place just for herself.

Elsa blushed and tried to cover her top, but Anna was fast enough to grip onto her wrists, putting it over her head. She stared at Elsa, only leaving just an inch between them. Her eyes were dark, making Elsa mesmerized by how intoxicated her look was. "Answer me," she whispered.

Elsa was too dazzled by how Anna was controlling her... being the superior to even listen to one word she even said. She gulped, feeling a bit of fear in her heart. But it was exciting. Elsa nodded silently, taking in every gaze Anna sent her.

The younger girl chuckled and got off of her, walking towards her closet. She pulled out a black medium sized box and opened it. In it were the 'toys' Anna mentioned. She took out a metal handcuff out of the box and looked at Elsa with a blank stare.

"Do you trust me?"

Elsa nodded again after pondering for a moment and looking at the girl confusingly, making Anna groan. "Don't nod. Say it."

She obeyed. "I-I do..." By that, Anna got up and quickly managed to attach the metal restraint on her wrist. Anna unhooked her bra, revealing Elsa's appealing breasts as it bounced up and down when the padded cups were removed. She looked back at her face after ogling her eyes on her breast as she caressed Elsa's cheeks.

"What do you want me to do?" Anna teased her, wrapping her palms on Elsa's waist. She shivered at the warm contact, letting out a tiny moan. Her fingers slowly and tenderly ran it up and down the pale girl. "I want you to tell me specifically, Elsa," she whispered.

_Just... fuck me already..._ Elsa gulped again as Anna's face came closer to her, slowly. The younger girl gently touched Elsa's eye patch, running her fingers in circles and then back down to her waist.

"Just... do whatever you want," Elsa mumbled, embarrassed at how bold Anna was and how arousing this situation was. The younger girl chuckled and shook her head at Elsa's avoiding eye contact in disbelief that she was still embarrassed. She pulled Elsa's eye patch off of her, taking in the large purple bruise on Elsa's eye.

"If that's what you want, Frosty, then I _will _do whatever I want on you."

Anna got up from the bed and grabbed the box, bringing out a blindfold and a ball gag.

Her eyes widened in surprise at the two objects in Anna's hands, blushing red with her eyes concentrating on the items. "A-Anna, this is...!"

"You said I can do whatever I want. Don't worry, you'll enjoy this." Anna smirked and sat on Elsa's belly, beginning to put on the blindfold on Elsa. She squirmed around, wanting Anna to not do this to her but at the same time, she wanted Anna to do this.

The older girl whined for a bit, letting Anna control her completely. She relaxed herself, palms gripping gently on the bed sheet.

_I can't see shit... Oh god, she's gonna put that thing in my mouth..._

Elsa was beginning to sweat, breathing heavily along with her heart pounding possibly with anticipation, or fear. She never tried this before... not that she never tried having sex before. But this... she definitely didn't expect Anna to have this kind of stuff on her.

Anna grabbed onto Elsa' neck as she attached the gag on. "Open your mouth," Anna exclaimed. Hesitantly, Elsa obeyed. The gag pried her mouth open. Saliva was beginning to drool down Elsa's mouth, giving her great discomfort. But somehow, she found this arousing.

And Anna found this _extremely_ arousing.

The younger girl ran her teal eyes over to Elsa's erotic look and gulped, taking Elsa's restrained appearance in her mind. She could feel the redness flowing on her face and down her body, growing hotter and hotter as she continued to imagine the things she could do to Elsa. She swallowed loudly, thinking how arousing and sexy Elsa's expression was at that very moment. Seeing Elsa being restrained and breathing this heavily made her feel like she accomplished something.

_You're so mine, Elsa..._

With her eyes traveling downwards, Anna could see Elsa's heart pounding hard. Her fingers slowly went from caressing Elsa's cheeks to grabbing onto her neck. She gripped her firmly and got down on her, whispering to her.

"It's always nice to try something new, right?" she whispered. Not expecting an answer but a soft moan and some squirming, Anna gently bit onto Elsa's earlobe, triggering Elsa to squirm around even more. Her legs bent over between Anna's legs, rubbing against her jeans and she groaned silently at the intense sensation.

Anna smirked at her squirming and got off of Elsa to take off her clothes, letting Elsa take a breather. When Anna came back to lie against her, naked, her left hand gripped onto Elsa's waist, rubbing it up and down. Elsa's sex tingled for a moment as Anna's other free hand made its way towards her breast. Decidedly, she pinched her erected nipple, twisting it and then just gently rubbing it gently.

Elsa just couldn't take how Anna was handling her like she was a toy. She wriggled around again, moaning against the ball, hoping and wanting Anna to just fucking mess her up.

Anna furrowed her eyebrows as Elsa wiggled around her. With her palm slowly making its way down to her thigh, she smacked it and then gently rubbed it, soothing the pain. Elsa groaned loudly, arching her back. _Fuck..._

"You move one more time, and I'll handcuff you to the bed," Anna murmured, slowly taking off Elsa's jean. Seeing how Elsa was just silently processing what the hell was going on, she grinned.

Anna kissed her neck as she fondle on her breasts once again. Pressing hard and twisting Elsa's nipples, the older girl moaned at the pleasurable contact. It was even more exciting not knowing what Anna was doing as she was blindfolded.

_Fuck... this is way too much._

The younger girl proceeded upward; staring at Elsa's extremely flushed face. Saliva was constantly dripping at the corner of Elsa's mouth and Anna was immensely tempted to lick it off of her. But no, Anna decided to flip Elsa on her stomach. Sitting on her back, Anna roughly pulled Elsa's braid back, making her head pulled back as well. She groaned loudly behind the gag.

"What do you want me to do?" Anna repeated.

Realizing Elsa still had her gag on, she took it off. Strands of saliva came in tact with the gag and Elsa's lips. Her heavy breathing continued, but was harder to breathe when Anna was pulling her braid.

"Tell me," she demanded with her free hand up against Elsa's pale back, running her fingers on her butt. "_Fuck me..."_ Elsa whispered softly, feeling the intensity of this atmosphere. Anna gritted her teeth and again smacked her harshly three times and each time, she would gently soothe it in between each slap.

Elsa yelped loudly, almost at the state of crying. With her wrist on top of her head, she folded her palms in a fist, holding in the pleasurable pain.

"Tell. Me," she urged again, wanting Elsa to tell her specifically, wanting her to throw out that little bit of pride in her. Humiliation. Discipline. She wanted to give Elsa all that.

"Fuck me down... there..." Elsa trailed off, when she found the weight from her back was gone. Using her listening skills, she heard some rustling and then a sharp sound from what seemed to be from a whip. "A-Anna? What are you-?"

She screamed loudly before finishing her sentence. She gripped onto the bed sheet, trying to figure what had hit her thigh. She arched her back with her forehead engulfed against on the bed. "Uagh..."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to this in no time," Anna whispered from behind, lusting for Elsa. She rubbed the red streak on Elsa's thigh and decided to pull Elsa up on all four. "Get on your knees."

When Elsa finally did after pondering for a moment, trying to figure out what the hell hit her; Anna whipped her again, this time on her ass. She yelped again. _Why is she doing this?_

Anna continued doing this for four times, each time, taking a short break and relieving Elsa's red streaks on her body. Finding her view in darkness this time, Elsa knew she was being whipped by Anna.

She was beginning to feel more comfortable with the pain, converting it into pleasure. She wanted more. But Anna decided not to whip her, wanting to try something else. Dragging herself up in bed again, matching Elsa's position on top of her, her fingers started grazing onto Elsa's pale back. With a groan, Elsa straightened her back to feel more of Anna. Her finger nails thrust deeply into Elsa's skin, leaving red thin streaks on her back.

"How do you feel?" Anna whispered as her other hand began to rub on Elsa's thigh. The older girl said nothing, but bit her lip to try stiffening her moans. By the look of that, Anna slapped her again. Elsa groaned at the sharp pain, shivering at Anna's weight against her.

"Shhhh... be quiet. If you continue to bite, I'll punish you."

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows and relaxed.

Anna reached her hand towards Elsa's mouth, prying her open. She could feel Elsa sucking onto her fingers, her tongue swirling against her warm skin. Anna just silently watched her, chest up against Elsa's pale back.

Anna pulled her fingers away after a few moments, and then hastily moved it down on Elsa's sex. Softly rubbing her clitoris once, Elsa groaned loudly, almost losing her strength to be on all four. Anna could feel her sex twitching, like it was alive and breathing. Like it was aching and begging for it to be penetrated.

"You're so fucking wet, Elsa..." She pulled her hand back to Elsa's mouth, putting her fingers in Elsa's slightly opened mouth. Not knowing it was Anna's fingers filled with her own juice, she sucked it again. She tasted a sweet taste and realized it was her own taste.

As she opened her mouth, Anna quickly pulled back and rubbed onto her sex again. She groaned, unable to talk. Putting one finger inside of Elsa slowly, sloppy and wet noises came out, indicating Elsa's wetness. Anna smirked at her moist sex. "You can hear how wet you are right now, Elsa."

"A-Anna..." Elsa rocked her hip back and forth several times, matching Anna's rhythm before she put another finger inside of Elsa. The older woman gripped harder on the bed sheet, whimpering as Anna pulled on her hair again.

With one hand on Elsa's back, gently rubbing it in circles and another penetrating her, Anna could feel the girl tightening around her, making her fingers hard to move from inside of Elsa.

"Mrgggnn..." Elsa groaned loudly, toes curled up with her hip moving faster this time. Deciding to just let Elsa come, she pushed and pulled her finger into Elsa, as her mouth quickly went up against her sex as well. Her tongue swirled around on Elsa's clitoris, feeling her throb against her.

Elsa's hand rolled up in a fist, making the handcuff clang together as she rocked against Anna again and again, anticipating her climax. "Oh my god... I'm gonna come..." Elsa blurted out.

"Go ahead, baby."

With a short shudder and a silent cry, Elsa made a satisfying climax with her back arched upwards. She was quivering after the shock and was breathing heavily. She let herself fall back to her sides, too lazy and exhausted to even take off the blindfolds. Anna crawled up next to her and caressed her cheeks, not even bothered to take off the blind and the handcuff either.

Figured that she was about to fall asleep, Anna kissed her lips and laid there next to her, arms around her waist.

"Had fun?"

Elsa nodded silently. Anna chuckled and nuzzled her head against Elsa's chest with her palm stroking Anna's hair and smiled softly.

"You're my personal arrest," Anna said silently after a moment of stillness. She looked up when Elsa didn't say anything and filled with stillness, realizing that she fell asleep. Anna chuckled and kissed her neck before cuddling herself on her again.

"Good night, Frosty."

* * *

**I probably did terrible in this chapter. :'(**


	12. Chapter 12

When Anna woke up to birds chirping, she found herself cuddling against Elsa's chest. Oh, how delicious she smelled. She looked up; finding Elsa still blindfolded and asleep. Carefully not to wake her up, she reached behind Elsa's head, removing the blindfold and seeing Elsa's eyes twitch for a second.

Elsa groaned when the sunlight crashed down on her eyes. She opened her eyes slowly, finding Anna lying down beside her and smiling. "'Morning, beautiful," she whispered, softly. Wanting to stroke on Anna's hair, she realized she was still handcuffed.

"Good morning, Frosty." Anna smiled warmly. She slowly sat up from bed, showing Elsa her freckled back. She looked back at Elsa, who was staring at her, blankly. She could see streaks of red mark on Elsa's thighs and smirked. "Did you enjoy last night?" she asked, boldly.

Elsa flushed and hesitantly nodded, thinking about the intensity of that night. She could feel sharp pains around her thighs, trying to take in what happened last night. Although she couldn't see, she could definitely feel what was going on.

Anna got up from bed and took out the key from the box to unlock Elsa's handcuffs.

As she took off the handcuffs from Elsa, she stared at Elsa's blank expression and kissed her forehead, caressing her cheeks. "Get dress, Frosty. We got stuff to do today."

Elsa nodded and slowly sat up as Anna went out to the bathroom. She ran her fingers through the streaks, feeling the striking pain from last night. _I let her do this. I really did..._

She sighed and covered herself with a blanket as she walked towards the bathroom as well, finding Anna brushing her teeth. She stared at her back as she leaned against the doorframe. How could Anna be so calm when being in debt to someone she hates? She growled lowly, hoping that Anna would at least act a bit melancholy. That would be at the very least, a humanly emotion to feel.

Still deep in thoughts, Elsa didn't notice Anna in front of her, staring at her. "What's wrong?" she asked. Elsa shook her head and sighed. "How are you still not bothered by Hans?"

Anna blinked and smiled gently, not wanting to think about this whole debt situation because that would only hurt herself... and quite possibly Elsa. "Of course I'm bothered by Hans. I just don't like talking about this," Anna said, silently as she walked back to her room to get dressed. Elsa followed her, finding Anna struggling to put on a bra.

The older girl smirked softly, getting these thoughts out of her mind as she concentrated on Anna's body.

"You need help with that?" Elsa offered as she began to grab onto her hooks. Anna sighed softly, letting Elsa help her. "I think you should get a new cup size," she pointed out, laughing softly. The younger girl groaned at the bad comfort of the bra.

"Fucking boobs..." she mumbled frustratingly, as she reached under the bra to adjust her breasts. But Elsa beat her to it, reaching under the bra and squeezed her breast. The younger girl flinched at the pain as Elsa' hand gripped her hard. "Elsa!" she yelled as the older girl hugged her waist, still not letting go of her breast. Elsa chuckled at her squirming and licked her neck playfully, making Anna groan. She grabbed onto Elsa's waist, wanting her to let go.

When Elsa did let go, she whispered, "Payback from yesterday. What you did was unexpected, you know?"

"What you did just now was totally unexpected too, okay?!"

"Whoa, you were left wide open, okay? I couldn't help it!" Elsa defended.

"Whatever." Anna groaned as she went through her closet for clothes. Elsa went back out to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Deciding to take a bath, she removed her blanket and turned the faucet on. She stared at the mirror, turning around to see her back and thigh full of red strikes. She wondered if she would ever get some kind of scar on her because god damn, that night was painful but pleasurable and she wouldn't mind having one or two scars for memories.

Slowly, she got into the steaming water, flinching at the stings on the thighs. As she was about to get more comfortable from the heat, Anna knocked on the door after a moment.

"Come in," Elsa demanded, closing her eyes as she got deeper into the water. Anna came in slowly, seeing Elsa naked in the bath. The younger girl's face flushed for a bit, seeing Elsa being so peaceful in the water. If it was possible, she would just get in with her girl and just fuck her right there, right now. But seeing how relaxed Elsa was, that was enough for her.

"I got you clothes. I never worn them before, but I hope they fit you," said Anna as she hanged the clothes on the hanger. She was good at not showing any signs of her flushing. Elsa sighed in relieve and smiled, shivering at the warmth of the water. "Thanks, beautiful."

After a 20 minute of relaxation, Elsa finally came out of the bath. She walked over to the living room where Anna was, watching shit television. She plopped down next to her and wrapped her arm around Anna's shoulder. The younger girl leaned her head against Elsa's chest, feeling the great comfort and warmth on her.

"Are you hungry?" Elsa asked.

"A bit. Not a lot, but just a bit. Are you?"

"Nah." She shook her head.

They silently watched television for a moment until the doorbell rang. Elsa got up from the couch and pressed the talk button, trying to figure out who was on the other side_. It shouldn't be Kristoff since he's working._

"Who is it?" she called and paused for the other person to answer.

_Um... is this the resident of Anna Cooper?_

"Yes, it is."

_I have some boxes from Mr. Kai for Ms. Richardson. He said that it's for Ms. Richardson's clothes and other stuff. Is this she?_

Elsa grinned and looked back at Anna before turning back to the door. "Yes, this is Elsa Richardson. Do you want me to come down?"

_Yes, please. _

"I'll be down in a second. Is Kai downstairs?"

_Yes, ma'am. _

"Alright."

Elsa sighed happily and looked back at Anna. "Guess who'll be moving in for the next four months?"

Anna chuckled and got up, skipping steps towards Elsa. She pecked Elsa's lips softly, reaching for her waist. "C'mon let's go downstairs to help these people with your stupid heavy boxes," Anna teased as she rubbed her forehead against Elsa's.

They took the elevator and got down, meeting a bunch of men getting boxes down from a truck. Kai was outside in his usual black suit, commanding the workers to do what he told them to do. The workers were frantically bringing boxes out of the truck, hoping that the things in there wouldn't break. When he met eye contacts with Elsa, he made a small bow to the girls.

He took a moment to absorb the purple bruise on Elsa's eye.

"Jesus, Elsa. Your eye is all swollen..." Kai exclaimed, examining her.

"Hey, Kai," said Elsa as she examined at the numerous boxes in the truck and ignoring Kai's statement. "I guess you guys need a little help?"

Kai chuckled and nodded at the truth. "It's basically almost all your stuff, Elsa." He turned to Anna and bowed as well. "Hello, Anna. How was your date yesterday?"

Anna chuckled and looked over to see Elsa's expression. The older girl blushed, but almost showed no signs of her blushing. "Our date was awesome! We had a great time, right Elsa?" She gripped onto Elsa's hand and she turned to Anna giving an awkward smile.

"Of course! I-it was an awesome date." Elsa panicked as her mind reminded her from last night and the thoughts of her being restrained just took over. She chuckled nervously, hoping that Kai wouldn't find out about those _things_ Anna did to her.

"What'd you guys do?"

_We fucked._

"We went to Coney Island. It was amazing at the beach! Like, you should've seen the sun setting down! It was so beautiful." Anna's remark almost made Elsa laugh hysterically. How could they both end up from going to a cute little date to having such a hard dominant/submissive sex? Elsa wondered.

"Why don't we, uh-, help these guys get my stuff out?" Elsa wanted to change the topic, before Anna got to tell everyone that they fucked hard last night. But she knew... she god damn knew that it was hell-a worth it. Realizing they were just wasting time, Kai dragged both of them to the boxes that were less heavy. There were piles of cardboard boxes right in front of them, but still they didn't complain.

"They're clothes, but be careful. Elsa don't like having clothes dropped on the floor," he told Anna, seeing her carry two large boxes at a time. The girl groaned and went up the stairs, deciding to ignore Kai's statement.

Elsa chuckled at Kai's frustrated look as she crouched down to pick up her boxes full of clothes. She always knew that Kai was a neat freak, but who could blame him for being frustrated?

The pain on her thighs spread around her, making Elsa flinch. But it wasn't big enough for Kai to notice her scrunched expression. Slowly, she picked up two boxes and walked back into the apartment while Kai got back to ordering the workers.

Anna's door was left wide open when Elsa arrived. She dropped the box right in front of the entrance when she saw Anna's back in front of her, wiping sweats from her forehead and looking out to the opened window. The living room was as dark as always, just letting in a little bit of sunlight.

Elsa barely even broke into any sweat of some sort. As expected of a fit cop.

Sneakily, she walked up to Anna with her hands curled up in front of her. Anna still didn't notice Elsa behind her, even when she was so close to her. So close that Anna could've felt her breathing on her neck.

"Boo!" Elsa shouted and Anna's screams followed. She turned around, finding Elsa laughing, hysterically. She held onto her belly, constantly saying that she can't breathe.

They younger girl frowned, waiting for Elsa to stop laughing as she crossed her arms together. "Ha-ha. Very funny, Frosty." She rolled her eyes.

Anna's reaction just made Elsa burst out laughing even more, almost ending up rolling on the floor. "Are you done?" Anna asked, irritated and embarrassed by Elsa.

She calmed down, breathing heavily as she tried to catch her breath. "Sorry, Anna. Oh, god, that was funny!"

"You're very welcome." Anna rolled her eyes. Elsa walked up to her and gripped onto Anna's cheeks.

"Aw, don't be mad, beautiful. Sorry for teasing you... even though you're not sorry for _teasing_ me."

Anna pouted and rolled her eyes again, trying to pull away from Elsa's physical contact, which never really did any good since she loves touching Elsa very much. "You're gonna get whipped soon. _Literally,"_ Anna said with her eyebrows still crossed.

Elsa blushed at the word 'whipped.' She never once thought about how erotic that word sound_. Never._ She pulled her arms back, obeying Anna's refusal and stood in front of her with a flushed face.

Anna just stared at her in silent, feeling how embarrassed Elsa was. Humiliation. She needed that. The younger girl finally gave up on this exhausting atmosphere and kissed Elsa's forehead. The older girl shut her eyes as she does so, feeling the softness and warmth of her lips.

"Let's go back down and pick up more boxes, okay?"

"If you were a box, I'll _pick_ you up," Elsa proudly said as Anna dragged her. And it was Anna's turn to laugh at Elsa's pick up line and her proud posture.

"Are you serious?! That has got to be the worst pick up line ever." Anna continued to laugh, almost wanting to roll over to the floor.

"That was meant to make you laugh, beautiful."

"Then it's working quite well." She continued to laugh for a moment before heading downstairs again with Elsa.

After going up and down the apartment for the fifth time for the day, Anna's home was already full of boxes. They needed a short break.

"Anna, why don't you go upstairs? I'm gonna buy us something to drink." Elsa offered as she wiped her sweat, trickling down her cheeks. Anna breathed heavily as she put down the box, looking at Elsa, not willing to leave her side.

"But, we still have a little bit more. Why don't we just finish it off?" she breathed heavily. Elsa shook her head.

"Let Kai finish it. You can rest. I'm gonna buy drinks, okay?"

"Okay." Anna gave up when she remembered Elsa wouldn't give up easily on the decisions she makes. She walked upstairs after planting a kiss on Elsa's forehead.

As she turned around to gather up the stuff with Kai, she noticed a dark figure hanging around in a tight space between two buildings. She squinted at the scorching sunlight, feeling the figure watching her, possibly trying to tell Elsa to come this way. Kai noticed her staring from afar and glared.

"What's wrong?" he asked curiously as he turned to where Elsa's peering at. He saw no one and looked back at Elsa, who was standing in high posture, glaring at the empty space. Her palms were rolled up in a fist with her teeth grinding against each other.

"Who're you staring at?"

Elsa ignored him and asked him for a gun. Kai frowned again, deciding not to reach for it yet. "What the hell is going on?"

"Just give me the damn gun!" Elsa grew impatient. She knew that the figure, standing across the street, was Hans and she knew that it wasn't a good sign. Kai grabbed the gun off of his chest, feared that she might hurt him if he didn't. She snatched it off of his hand and checked for bullets before running down the street.

"What are you gonna do with that gun?" he asked, concerned about what Elsa was about to do.

"I have some business to take care of," Elsa said.

"You can't be kidding me. I don't know what you're gonna do, but you need to stop it."

"This is none of your concern. I have a job to do." She ran through the quiet street, with both palm gathered around tightly on the pistol grip.

"I'll be back!" she screamed as she continued to run, leaving Kai immensely confused and scared.

As Elsa arrived at the tight, dark space, she knew it wouldn't be easy for her to find Hans right away. Slowly and silently, she walked through the alleyway, finding garbage and rats on the ground. With her handgun on her side, she was already against the wall as she arrived at the corner.

_God, if Olaf was here, this would've been so much easier!_

Of course she wanted Kai to come help, but whatever this was, it wasn't Kai's job. Her hands were sweating and she gulped, ready to turn to the corner. Her heart was pounding hard and she could literally hear her sweat drip down to the concrete floor. Just one more turn...

_Ready... 1...2...3!_

She aimed the gun as she turned to the left. Unfortunately, it was a dead end and Hans was nowhere to be found. Confused, she took a few steps forwards towards the dead end, wondering where Hans could've been. She lowered the gun as she calmed down. But she didn't notice Hans was against the wall behind her, chuckling quietly.

"Hey, Elsa. Jesus, what happened to your face?"

Startled, Elsa quickly turned behind her, again with her gun aiming at the dark figure. "What the hell do you want?!"

"Whoa, whoa. Put your gun down. I don't need any violence here," he defended as he walked up to Elsa and lowering his sunglasses. The older woman backed away, putting her finger on the trigger, ready to shoot once he does something funny.

"What do you want?" she asked again, her tone low and sturdy.

"Money."

"We don't have the money you're looking for right now, Hans."

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, no, no. You do have. But if you insist that you don't have money... Anna will have to come along with me."

"How the hell do you know me?" Elsa asked, wondering what Hans was up to.

"I told you. I have friends."

"That's not good enough. I don't have time for fun and games, Hans."

"Well, me neither. At some point, you will have to hand Anna back to me. And there's nothing you can do about it."

Enraged, Elsa rushed towards him, punching him in the stomach once and then pulling his collar towards her. "If you dare touch her, I fucking swear, I will kill you if I have to." She was breathing heavily against him, glaring at him, giving him every sense of threat to him.

He groaned at Elsa's strike and chuckled, bitterly. "It's not something I can make a promise to, Elsa," he coughed.

"Oh, it will be." She punched again, this time on his cheek and left him on the ground, coughing and with a bleeding lip.

She got out of the dark space, with her bruised fist. Squinting at the bright sun as she looked up at the bright sky, she sighed and gritted her teeth. Noticing that her fist was bright red, she furrowed her eyebrows. _God damn it..._

She walked back to Kai as he ran over to her, wanting to know what happened.

"Elsa, what the hell happened back there?!" he said, looking at her hand. He grabbed it and frowned at her red knuckles. "What the hell did you do?!"

"Nothing," she lied, pulling her hand back. "It's none of your business."

"I'm gonna tell Anna," he said, getting ready to go upstairs. But Elsa stopped him, grabbing onto his wrist, scared that Anna would freak out, scared that she would get mad at Elsa for doing such foolish thing without her.

"Don't!" she demanded, "Don't you dare tell Anna about this. She doesn't want to hear about this."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Because this doesn't concern you."

Kai sighed and grabbed the gun from Elsa. "Fine, but I just want to say, whatever... crime you're solving, you better stay alive, or else your mother and father will hear about this," he pointed out, staring at her angrily for not telling him anything because of work.

"Fine," she said with determination, "And I swear if you tell Anna about this, I'm done with you."

"Fine." He was like a little kid, not winning an argument with a lady more superior than him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy this moment while you still can. Things are going to get _complicated_ soon.**

* * *

A month passed since Elsa moved into Anna's home. They haven't seen Hans between these times. And Elsa wondered why he hasn't appeared for a month. It wasn't like she was anticipating him, and it wasn't like she wanted to see him at all. She found it suspicious that Hans just didn't appear after that _talk_ they did a while ago.

"How're you feeling?" Olaf asked Elsa for what seemed like the millionth time for the past month. Elsa looked up from her papers and put her pen down, crossing arms.

"You've been asking me that for days, Olaf. And all my answer will always be 'I'm okay.'"

"Well, sorry for being such a nice guy who just wants to take care of my friend." Olaf shrugged. "And we haven't seen Hans for days. Do you know what he's up to?"

"No." Elsa said, thinking back to that time. _Whatever he's up to, there's no way in hell this will be good._ Elsa never told Anna about that talk they did and neither did Kai. And even if they wanted to, they didn't have to courage to tell because they knew Anna wouldn't like any of this. Anna didn't even notice the bruise from her knuckles when Elsa punched him.

Deciding to change the topic, Olaf decided to ask Elsa about her parents. "Are you going to tell them about Anna?"

"No." _Maybe._

"You haven't told you parents about your lesbian shit yet," Olaf added.

"Not gonna tell them, Olaf," she said lazily, palm up against her forehead and she sighed frustratingly, wanting Olaf to stop talking.

"Yeah, well, you can't hide it forever, you know?"

"Shut up. I'm going to the café," she groaned, getting up to meet Anna.

"May I come?" Olaf asked, playfully.

"No, you may not. And how the hell did you become so friendly with Anna?"

"Ever since, you got socked in the face last month." He leaned back his chair and chuckled. "You were complete unconscious when I brought you back to Anna's home."

"Okay, whatever. I've had enough chit-chatting. I'm just gonna go now," she groaned, turning her back towards Olaf.

She arrived to The Hideout at exactly ten minutes as she drove her car. The streets weren't really crowded, but it was enough to make Elsa become impatient.

The bell rang, indicating Elsa strolling into the café. Of course, Kristoff was already there to greet her with a cup of coffee ready for her. And of course, Anna was back in the kitchen as usual.

"Here's your coffee, Els. Anna just made it a minute ago, so it's hot," Kristoff said, as he put the cup down in front of Elsa. The older woman grinned at the usual design of the coffee, along with the sweet scent of the beverage.

Taking a sip silently, she noticed Kristoff staring at her, leaning over the counter. "What?" Elsa asked, putting down the cup as she licked her lips from the whipped cream.

Kristoff shook his head and chuckled, "Don't tell me you still don't know Anna's birthday's today."

Elsa stared at him in silence and in shock that nobody even told her about Anna's special day. She remembered that the second day they met, Anna told her about how her birthday was this month, but she never thought it would today! She mentally slapped herself a couple of times. _She's 21 today, goddamn it!_

She groaned, pulling her hair in frustration as she thought about what she should give Anna. Something simple or something special?

"Where is she...?" She groaned again as she engulfed her head between her arms. Kristoff sighed lightly, patting Elsa's hair as he walked towards the kitchen to get Anna. "Anna! Come out! Elsa's here!" he called out.

"What?!" Anna shouted, dropping the pots and utensils on the floor, making a huge mess in the kitchen. Elsa didn't even bother to laugh at the sound of the crashing. Kristoff moved to the side, letting Anna run out to the counter to meet Elsa.

Elsa decided to act as normal as she could possibly be, trying to put up a smile on her face. "Hey," she mumbled. "Looks like you've got some trouble back there."

Anna flushed and leaned over to kiss Elsa as Kristoff stared at them, wanting to kill them for being a mushy and cute right in front of him, even thinking about getting a girlfriend too. He groaned as he went out to get a break.

"Well, I had to drop all my things on the ground because _someone _decides come when I have some stuff to do."

Elsa chuckled. "Yeah, I wonder who that person is. Such a cruel person," she said with an unquestionable amount of sarcasm.

"I know right. Sooo cruel." Anna rolled her eyes, watching Elsa drink her coffee. The older girl stared at her, wanting to understand how she makes coffee without even tasting it herself. "Hey, wanna have a taste of your coffee?" Elsa offered, pushing the cup towards Anna.

The younger girl stared at the cup, pondering for a minute. She never tasted her coffee before, but Kristoff and Elsa's. Was she afraid? Was she afraid of her own taste; her own interest? Why? She shook her head, pushing the cup towards Elsa.

"Why?" Elsa asked, wanting to clearly understand Anna.

"Nothing." She sighed. "I guess, I'm just scared, that's all."

Elsa frowned, seeing how Anna just pushed her love and joy away. "Just try it," she urged, not giving up at all. Anna stared at her, blankly and then gazed at the beverage, standing still in front of her. She gulped. Never had she ever thought about how pretty her coffee looked like in such a close view. She never paid attention to it. Anna was almost drooling from the intense, yet soothing smell.

"Are you sure?" She looked at Elsa, hesitatingly reaching for the cup. The older girl groaned and leaned her head back. "Yes, Anna! Just drink it!"

And yet despite being afraid, she did put the cup towards her lip and drank a mouthful. With the beverage still hanging around in her mouth, she looked at Elsa.

"Swallow it," Elsa demanded, and she did. Elsa smiled proudly, finding Anna's reaction positively great. She found a small grin across Anna's face, feeling happily satisfied with her taste.

"You like it?" Elsa asked, even though she knew the answer to that already. The younger girl shrugged, "I have some space for some improvements."

"Really? Your coffee is just the perfect!"

"There's no such thing as perfect, Frosty."

"Whatever." She sipped on her coffee, careful not to burn her lips from the scorching liquid. "So, I heard it's your birthday today, beautiful." She grabbed onto Anna's hand and kissed her knuckles, making Anna shiver at Elsa's cold skin.

"Y-yeah?" Anna blushed.

"What do you want?"

"You don't have to give me anything, Frosty. But if you insist..." She reached for Elsa's collar, and pulled her closer to whisper. "...if you insist, we can have sex later on tonight," she whispered, silently and then quickly licked on Elsa's earlobe once.

The older girl quickly pulled back, screaming silently in her mind on how Anna just did such crude act. They were in public, for god sakes! She blushed furiously, not knowing what to say at this point as Anna smirked at her.

"Elsa? Hellooo~?" Anna waved her palm side by side on her blank expression. _Cute, she spaced out._

Anna decided to pull her in for a kiss, wanting to wake Elsa up from her daydream. In surprise, Elsa's eyes widened as their lips came in contact with Anna's tongue just swirling around on her skin. "Mmmph!" she moaned loudly, wanting to get rid of Anna. She gripped onto her arms, but Anna was fast enough to pin her wrist down on the counter.

Elsa could've easily pin Anna's arm down right away, but because of this incredible feeling of doing such act whether it was in public or at home, Elsa turned weak.

Anna pulled away after a while, making Elsa wheeze from their kiss. Blinded by the deluging feeling of Anna's kiss nearly made her fall down on her knees.

"God damn it, Anna..." She blushed deeply as she tried to avoid eye contact with her smirking face. Elsa sighed, finding her hand still being held by Anna. She slowly entangled her fingers with Elsa's cold skin and chuckled.

"It's my birthday. You can forgive me for doing that, right?"

Elsa gulped, blushing at how Anna was staring at her with such stimulating expression. It was tempting for Elsa to make out with her. She could feel a tingly feeling on her skin and possibly down there. She just couldn't make out how Anna could make her so weak. Maybe it was the way she talks, the way she touches her, or quite possibly the way how Anna would just... _tease_ her.

With Anna still gripping onto Elsa's hand and probably wouldn't let go for some time, Elsa stared at her, wondering what was in Anna's mind.

"You can forgive me, right?" Anna repeated.

Elsa nodded quietly, trying to hold back any kind of urge to kiss her. "I-I need to go... Anna," she said, making an excuse for such an uncomfortable situation. And Anna did let her go, pushing herself against the cabinet full of mugs with her arms behind her back.

"I'll see you at home?" Anna asked as Elsa was about get up, hurriedly drinking the last bit of her coffee. Trying to hide her blushing face, she quickly gave her a thumb up and then ran out of the café, nearly crashing herself onto the glass door. Chuckling nervously and blushing red, she looked back at Anna and then tripped at the step as she was about to get out.

_Fuck! _She fell down on her bottom. She could definitely hear Anna laughing loudly and customers asking Anna if Elsa was her girlfriend and if she was alright. And she could definitely hear Kristoff besides her chuckling as well with a cigarette between his teeth.

Elsa looked up, finding Kristoff offering a hand for her. "Hey, you alright, Els?"

The girl whimpered, trying to hold back any sort of tears from the fall. Slowly, she took Kristoff's hand and got up. Mumbling curses for being clumsy, she could hear Kristoff chucking again.

"It's not funny, asshole." She slapped his arm continuously.

"Alright, alright! Sorry!" He backed away, trying to defend himself from her attacks.

When she stopped hitting him, they stood outside of the café, facing the busy streets. Kristoff offered her a cigarette and she took it without hesitation. The girl looked back and found Anna serving coffee to the customers and cheerfully having a little chat with them. Elsa smiled at the face of her happy, relaxed expression as she took a puff out of her cigarette.

"You saw Hans last month, right?" Kristoff suddenly blurted, making Elsa turning her attention to him, eyes widened and frustrated at his sudden questioning. Nobody should know about this, so what the hell...?

"How the hell...?"

"I noticed that bruised knuckle of yours. I can definitely tell that you punched him hard. And you're not that kind of person that would punch someone that hard just to make your knuckle look like a living nightmare, right?" he pointed out, hoping Elsa would stop keeping secrets from him or Anna. He wanted her to rely on them a bit more.

Elsa silently stared at him, watching him smoking his cigarette and looking up at the clear sky.

"You're just gonna make Anna worry," Kristoff said, staring at her now.

"It's my job." She was stubborn.

"No, it's not and you gotta stop say that, Elsa." He put his arms on Elsa's shoulder and sighed heavily, staring at Elsa's anguished look.

_But it is my job..._ "You're not gonna tell Anna about this, right?" she asked him, worried that Anna might just break down if he did. But fortunately, Kristoff sighed and shook his head with a smile.

"I would if I had the courage to do so. I don't like it when she panics. But you should really be careful, Els."

"I know."

Relieved, Elsa stared at the clear sky, finding how beautiful and blue it was. She could imagine herself, floating on the cloud, feeling the air brush onto her skin.

"What are you getting for her birthday?" Kristoff asked after a moment of peacefulness. Elsa shrugged and chuckled, not sure what Anna would really like. Of course, Anna would've said she doesn't need anything. But for Elsa, she wanted to get her something special and simple at the same time.

Elsa thought and figured the perfect present for her girl. "Necklace. I'll get her a necklace."

"For both of you? I mean, that would be super cute if you guys have matching necklace," Kristoff added.

"Something like that. Wanna come with me? I still have a little more time until my break is over."

"Nah, I have customers to serve. And plus, Anna's working hard to serve the customers. I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he walked in. Elsa smiled and waved him goodbye before getting rid of her cigarette.

She watched Anna yell at him for taking such a long break from the outside and chuckled. _So fucking hot..._ She wiped her sweat and wondered how these two could work in such a hot weather as she got into her car.

It was already 8PM when Anna got back from work, finding the house full of candles lighting up each and every room from the kitchen to Elsa's room. She was puzzled when she didn't find Elsa in the living room at all at such an unexpected event. And she was even more surprised to see how beautifully lit the whole living room was.

"Elsa?" she called out, putting her purse down on the couch. The scent of the candle surrounded the dim room and Anna as she waited uncomfortably for Elsa. She tapped her fingers impatiently for Elsa on her knee, wondering what she was up to.

Ten minutes passed and still no Elsa. "Elsa, come out!" she called again, impatiently. As Anna was about to get up and barge into Elsa's room, Elsa finally came out with a little smile on her face. And Anna was stunned on what Elsa was wearing for the evening. There was no way she could be this pretty with a spearmint colored strapless dress with a slit coming down half way from her milky white thigh. And of course, her braid was left on her left shoulder, giving a beautifully refined feeling.

_There's no way she could be this gorgeous..._

Anna gulped, focusing her eyes at Elsa's thighs and furiously blushed. She straightened up her back as her muscles tightened when Elsa slowly walked towards her, heels softly clanking on the marble floor. And when Elsa stopped, Anna could feel Elsa breathing on her softly, feeling her hands coming up to Anna's waist.

"Happy birthday..." Elsa whispered, holding Anna closer to her. She could feel Elsa's fingers going up slowly towards her back and Anna tensed up at the sensitive sensation of her touch. She was mesmerized by Elsa's stare. Oh how soft, beautiful and... Tempting it was.

Anna's palm moved its way up towards Elsa's arm, hoping that she would just stop with her seduction. But still, Elsa did not stop. Running her fingers through her back, Anna shivered as she continued to move up towards the back of her neck. Anna quickly shut her eyes tightly; ready to do whatever Elsa wanted to do.

But instead, Elsa pulled away and flicked Anna's forehead. The younger girl twitched and opened her eyes, seeing Elsa with her hands behind her back and smiling happily at her. "Happy birthday, beautiful," Elsa repeated. "Do you like the necklace?"

Anna looked down on her chest, finding a necklace shaped as a puzzle piece with the words, 'her one', on it. The girl smiled softly, holding the necklace close to her chest. Elsa smirked and pointed to her own chest, finding a matching necklace with the words, 'her only,' on it.

Looking at Elsa's jewelry, she grinned gladly for having such a wonderful girlfriend. "Thank you, Frosty," Anna said, almost wanting to cry in happiness. Ever since her parents died, no one ever celebrated birthdays with her. No one ever sent her any gifts, except for Kristoff. No one ever sincerely wished her a happy birthday and celebrate with her like this.

But this was absolutely the best gift she'd ever have. And she'd definitely savor this kind of kindness from Elsa.

"You're very welcome, beautiful." Elsa smiled, dragging herself to the kitchen to find wine and glasses for both of them.

She plopped down on the couch, next to Anna as she poured the red wine in the glasses. Anna stared at her bare back and her thighs, trying to control herself from pouncing on her and ripping that dress off. She clenched her teeth and gripped hard on the couch.

As Elsa offered her a glass of wine, she smirked when she found Anna blushing, heatedly. She kissed Anna's cheek teasingly, hoping Anna would snap out of it.

"Have a glass, beautiful," Elsa said, handing a glass to her. Anna nodded and with her shaking hands, she quickly quenched her thirst with a mouthful of wine as Elsa slowly relaxed and drank her wine slowly. Noticing how Anna quickly finished the glass of wine, Elsa chuckled and poured another one for her.

Anna gritted her teeth, trying to avoid any eye contact with her skin. _Freaking get it together, Anna!_

But just as Elsa turned to her, Anna's palms were already cupping her cheeks. She forcefully pulled Elsa towards her and hungrily kissed her. Elsa's eyes widened at the unexpected contact and shivered all over.

She dropped Anna's glass of wine on the marbled floor, causing the glass to shatter all over. But Anna didn't care. All she needed now was Elsa and nothing more. She ran her palms through Elsa's bare back, occasionally scratching it softly.

"It's not fair if you dress like this for _my_ birthday, Elsa," Anna murmured silently as she engulfed herself onto Elsa's neck. The older girl shuddered at the contact of her breath and grabbed onto Anna's arm. Anna pulled away and got to her knees, facing Elsa. She could clearly see Elsa breathing heavily below her and she wanted more of her than just letting her breathe, thickly.

_Anna..._ Elsa stared at her, mesmerized by her eyes. The girl moaned softly when she found Anna's fingers gently running through her shoulder and down towards the top of chest.

"Why are you dressed like this today?" Anna asked, running her fingers through Elsa's lock of platinum hair. And when Elsa didn't answer, but whimpered at the touch of Anna's, Anna leaned forward as she pulled on to Elsa's braid.

"Why are you dressed like this today?" she repeated with a much thicker tone. Elsa gulped as she was being pulled closer to Anna. She could almost feel Anna breathing on her blushing cheeks.

"I... I wanted to make this day special to you..." Elsa whimpered, unable to control her high pitched voice. She wrapped her arms around Anna's waist, gently running her fingers under Anna's blouse. Anna quickly gripped onto her wrist to stop her from going any further. She smiled gently and kissed Elsa's forehead as she put Elsa's arms beside her, pinning her down.

"Thank you, Frosty," Anna whispered, leaning her forehead on Elsa's chest, taking in the sweet, sweet perfume Elsa put on. And she could feel Elsa's heart pounding harshly on her forehead.

_She's excited... _Anna smirked and faced Elsa, who was blushing furiously. "Wanna have sex?" she asked, boldly. Elsa's eyes widened at Anna's bold statement, but could find no words to even answer her. "Anna, I'm-!" Before she could even say another word, Anna was already dominating her mouth.

She could feel Anna's leg going up against between her legs, rubbing against her and she moaned softly at the sharp sensation of her leg against her folds. It wasn't until a moment of struggling to break free from Anna that Elsa decided to just give up. After all, this was Anna's 21st birthday and Elsa wanted her to enjoy this as much as she could, even if it came down to having sex.

She could feel Anna's warm fingers slowly unzip her dress and then pulling it off of her. And Anna smirked, finding how elegant and embarrassed Elsa was. She took of Elsa's heels and threw it away to a dark corner from them as she was staring at Elsa. And Elsa was now naked with only her panty on. She could feel herself burning from embarrassment and arousal. And her sex ached—waiting for Anna to just penetrate her and make her do all those things Anna would usually do to her.

Anna began kissing her neck, leaving Elsa to moan in such great pleasure. She ran her fingers through Anna's hair, pulling her closer to her. But she wanted to pleasure Anna. Elsa wanted her for herself. She had enough of being the bottom.

Before Anna could touch Elsa anywhere else, the older girl gripped onto Anna's arm and turned her over.

"Wha-?" Anna looked at her, astonished by how sudden Elsa was on top of her. She blinked, trying to take in what the hell happened. But before she could even speak, Elsa got down on her and hungrily kissed and bit her neck like a little beast. At the same time, she also undid Anna's blouse. And Anna moaned loudly, letting Elsa please her.

She grabbed a fistful of Elsa hair, feeling Elsa's tongue swirling around her neck and through her pulse. "E-Elsa..." she moaned softly. The older girl pulled away, leaving a strand of saliva between them and smirked. With her palm going up to her head and playing with her braid, she whispered, "It's not fair for you to always pleasure me, you know?"

Anna looked at her smiling face and nodded. As much as Anna wanted to play with Elsa, she wanted Elsa to have fun with her body as well. "Sorry," she whispered. "I'll leave me to you, then."

And just like that, Elsa got down and kissed Anna's mouth over and over with her tongue filling in her insides. Anna moaned softly as Elsa roughly grabbed onto her jaw, lifting her head up as Elsa decided to kiss her neck over and over again like it was made out of candy.

_I'll show you who the boss here is. I'm gonna make you feel like heaven, Anna._

Elsa gripped onto Anna's waist with her free hand, giving Anna goose bump at the cold, yet tender touch of Elsa's fingers. "E-Elsa..." she moaned against her lips. Elsa pulled away to stare at Anna's aroused face. This room was getting quite hot.

"Would you like me to restrain you?" Elsa asked, wanting to do the same things Anna did to her. But she shook her head, wanting Elsa to just hurry the fuck up and fuck her insides.

"Just... do me, for god sakes..." Anna begged, laying her arms around Elsa's neck. And Elsa chuckled, knowing how desperate Anna was getting and quite possibly how wet she might get and at the same time disappointed for not being able to land one strike on her. She ran her fingers on Anna's breast in circles and Anna moaned in thrill when Elsa pressed her finger onto her nipple.

Elsa's mouth made its way down to Anna's toned stomach, kissing and licking her abdomen. Anna arched her back, wanting to feel Elsa's touch more and more friction with her body. With a firm grip on Anna's breast, Elsa's free hand, painfully slowly, made its way through Anna's jeans and through her panty. She could feel the wetness against the thin cloth, which made her more eager to fuck Anna.

Anna couldn't wait for Elsa to just put her fingers inside of her, wanting her to pound on her, make her bleed if she must. But Elsa wanted to do this Anna's way... wanting to tease her even if Anna begs for Elsa to put her fingers... her tongue... anything inside her.

She laid her hand onto of Anna's sex, not doing anything to it as she began to come up to lick her nipple. And Anna could feel her fingers slowly running itself against her panty. As much as Anna loves Elsa doing that to her, she wanted Elsa to fucking penetrate her. Frustrated, she gripped onto Elsa's hair and pulled her closer. She bulked her hip towards Elsa's fingers multiple times, hoping that Elsa would just put it in her.

"Not yet, babe. Not yet," Elsa whispered against the birthday girl's chest and rubbing against her hot, aching folds. The birthday girl moaned and wished Elsa would stop teasing. And she knew right away how Elsa felt back when she first started doing this as well. But it was fun to see such a difficult reaction. It was an amazing feeling.

"Elsa... I need you..." she moaned after a moment. The platinum haired girl looked up still suckling on her nipple like a baby. She flicked her tongue up and down on her nipple, making Anna yelp silently. And slowly, Elsa's index and middle finger slowly went into Anna's now extremely wet, moist sex to relief Anna's desperation.

"Mmgnnn..." Anna moaned as Elsa's fingers went into her half way_. God... this feels so good._

"You're really wet, Anna..." Elsa whispered as she began to move her fingers in and out, feeling a great amount of juice running down her palm already. The sounds that were coming out of Anna turned Elsa on even more, especially the ones that were coming from down where she was penetrating. Oh, how wrong was she thinking that Anna would become this wet from such play.

Anna ground her hip against Elsa, trying to match her fast rhythm. And just when Elsa was about to put another finger inside of Anna, she gripped onto Elsa's hair harder this time.

Elsa knew that this moment, Anna would come to her. Anna's muscles tightened around Elsa's fingers. "E-Elsa, oh god..." Anna moaned as a sharp sensation began to roam around her body. She pumped herself against Elsa faster and faster with her feet pinning down on Elsa's back.

"C'mon, babe," Elsa whispered, continuing to play with her breast. "Come to me."

And after a few push and pull, Anna finally came, letting out a loud moan. Her eyes were rolled back at the ten second climax. Elsa struggled to hold Anna closer to her as her back arched up in her climax, body shivering in her high. And when Anna finally relaxed, she was breathing heavily, wondering how Elsa could make her come this fast. Maybe it was just her presence or maybe it was her wonderful technique.

With Anna closing her eyes as she calmed down, Elsa chuckled and licked up all the juice from her fingers before cuddling with her. "God, Elsa... that was awesome..." she breathed lightly, wrapping her arms around Elsa's back.

"Wanna do that again?" Elsa chuckled as she held Anna tightly against her. The birthday girl smiled against her chest and shook her head.

"Let's just take a little nap," Anna mumbled.

"Okay. Happy birthday again, beautiful," Elsa said as she kissed Anna's forehead softly. And in seconds, Anna fell asleep in Elsa's arms.


	14. Chapter 14

_BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!_

Elsa sighed, staring at the target filled with only three bullet holes. She took out the magazine and shoved in new one in her gun. She was determined to shoot more holes on the target, but she was very bothered by the lack of appearance from Hans. Four months and Hans never appeared, never bothered her or threatened her. _What the hell is he up to?_

She furrowed her eyebrows and pulled the trigger. This time, there were only five holes. "Fuck!" she shouted over the empty room in frustration that she could no longer concentrate at all. Elsa threw her gun across the room angrily and took off her goggle. With her fist, she slammed it down on the wooden table at the thought of Hans and how normal Anna was acting around her, like Hans was just never there... never existed. She never even spoke much about money or in this case, just him. And it was irritating for Elsa to see Anna being so glad and happy whenever Elsa came by to The Hideout.

Olaf came into the empty room, finding Elsa's gun on the floor in front of him and picked it up. He carefully walked towards her with a stern face. "What's wrong?" he asked, putting her gun down on the table and pulled his gun out before putting on the goggle.

"Nothing..." Elsa mumbled, not caring if Olaf looked at her weirdly. Gun shots were being fired instantly as Olaf chuckled lightly at the great amount of holes were shot through the thin paper. Elsa growled lowly, shaming herself for not being a better shooter.

When Olaf stopped shooting, he sighed as he plopped himself up on the table and stared at Elsa. He could definitely see dark circles around her eyes and he knew... he knew that she was working hard, harder than anyone in the station. He knew that Elsa was getting grumpier and grumpier by the minute because of Hans. It wasn't her fault that Elsa, herself, was tired. It wasn't Anna's fault, and it wasn't Olaf's fault, but Hans. And Olaf knew if they don't catch him soon, Elsa would eventually break. But he also knew she was tired and frustrated by everything and the only thing that could cheer her up was Anna and nothing else.

"I think we should call it quits. Y'know, about this Hans situation," Olaf exclaimed. And Elsa just stared at him, horrified by the fact that she couldn't save Anna and that she would have to go back to Hans, having her suffering and she wouldn't even know _what_ Hans would do to the poor girl once he got his hands on her. Even if she was exhausted, she needed to save her girlfriend and that's all it matters.

"We can't," Elsa said as she leaned against the wall.

"Well, if we can't then how about you go talk to your parents or something and ask them for money?"

"And what?!" she shouted. "I call them every single month and not a single word comes out of my father's mouth. I only talk to mother, asking how she is doing and what she's been up to and that is it! Not two minutes pass and our call ends, just like that. And now, I don't even have the courage to tell them that I'm a lesbian and I have a girlfriend that owes someone money and that she needs a hundred thousand dollars and that I want to protect her and pay back her debts! We're wealthy and I know that. But I'm the one that's trying to earn money for my own god damn sake and I don't have enough money for her! And I just don't have the fucking courage to tell them anything about us. You know I keep these calls a secret from Anna. And you fucking know how complicated my relationship with my father is."

Olaf was astounded by how angry and irked Elsa was. He could never imagine her sending a bullet through Olaf's mind and heart and he could never imagine Elsa just damaging everything around her. She was always this strong, capable, responsible, smart woman. But this... this was rare. Even Hendrick never saw this side of her before. And when Hendrick came in after eavesdropping through the door, he walked towards Elsa with a stern look on his face.

"Then why don't you just man the fuck up and find that money and then fucking arrests him?" he urged, grabbing onto Elsa's collar. "I've never seen you this defeated before, Elsa. And all these months of flirting, I thought you were special, but now... now you're just a fucking coward. You're so weak; you can't even do your job correctly. "

Elsa was shocked at how deliberate Hendrick was. He was always this lousy, amorous chief that Elsa knew and hated. But one thing she didn't know was how honest, how sincere Hendrick was just now. And she knew what he said was true. She was a coward and Anna was wrong. She wasn't strong.

"I'm disappointed in you, Elsa," Hendrick stated, staring into Elsa's blank eyes.

Olaf was slumped, not caring if Hendrick was there, telling Elsa that she was a disappointment because he knew Elsa was really discomposed and that she just needed someone to wake her up to reality.

Hendrick released her and slowly walked out of the room in hot temper for even seeing such a beautiful woman getting so out of order by one guy and one girl.

There was only silence between Olaf and Elsa. She was nothing but a fool... an obsessed woman that just wanted to protect her girl and thought of nothing else but her. Five months of dating and she caught nothing.

"Is he right, Olaf?" she asked him, hoping what Hendrick said wasn't true. Olaf stared at the floor, avoiding her eye contact, not wanting to see her all dejected. But he had to admit. He was right.

"He is. As much as I want to disagree with him, he is, Elsa. You need to get it together and talk to your parents about your sexuality and the money. Beg if you have to. Get down on your knees if you need to. Because if you don't, Anna will be in for so much shit and you won't be able to save her if Hans got his hands on Anna."

"What do I do?"

Olaf sighed in disbelief that he had to tell her what to do now because Elsa would never ask him for advice at all since they first met. "It's up to you, Elsa," he said as he hopped down from the table after getting his gun. "I can't do anything for you, but give you support."

* * *

"What's up with you today, Frosty? You seem a bit quiet," Anna pointed out. Elsa looked down on her coffee, not even trying to take a gulp, not even a tiny sip_. Does she know how I feel? Having to deal with... her way of gaining happiness?_

"Do you want to see my parents?" Elsa asked her suddenly, because that was the most reasonable choice to get rid of Hans—because that was her _only_ choice, as a matter of fact. "Why?" Anna asked, furrowing her eyebrows. She gripped onto Elsa's hand, harder, wondering what she was up to.

Elsa sighed and decided to look around for Kristoff. "Never mind... Where's Kristoff?" she asked, scanning around the café and Anna found it weird that Elsa was fidgeting.

"Kitchen. Elsa, answer me."

"I need to go talk to him," she said, getting up from her seat and ignoring Anna. But with Anna still holding on her hand firmly, there was no way Elsa could even go to the kitchen. "Anna, let me go," Elsa ordered, seeing little bits of fear in Anna's eyes tearing into her mind.

"Not until you tell me what's going on," Anna said, furrowing her eyebrows and trying to read what was in Elsa's mind. She could smell fear, anger, regrets. "Is this about Hans?"

"Anna, I will count to three and if you don't let go—"

"And what? You're going to hit me? Like Hans? Why are you hiding stuff from me? Why do you keep getting more and more distant each day? Why do you come home late, each day, all exhausted and don't even bother say at least more than five sentences to me?"

"Anna, this isn't the time—"

"No, this is the perfect time! I just want to know what you've been doing to make yourself feel so fucking drained!"

"I just want to protect you, Anna," she said, avoiding her eye contact. "Can't I do that?"

With Elsa's back right in front her eyes, slumping down; Anna was horrified, heartbroken by how Elsa was acting. Protection? Exhausting herself like nothing else matters was not something Anna wanted her to do. That was not the kind of protection Anna wanted.

Every other regular customers were staring at them, wonder what all the commotion was about and Anna could only just stare at this poor exhausting girl for so long. Nothing, but her was just filling her nearly broken mind.

And just like that, Anna's grip loosened and Elsa went for kitchen without even looking at the girl. Anna stared at Elsa's untouched coffee, thinking at how Elsa's attitude was worsening. She was becoming more distant... more anxious around Anna. She sighed heavily, palms on her forehead.

_What did I do wrong...?_

* * *

"Kristoff?"

The man looked over to the blonde, who was leaning against the wall. He was making cake, constantly whisking up eggs and flours together before Elsa came in.

"Hey, what's up?" he said, wiping his dirtied hands on his apron and Elsa just looked down on her feet, afraid, but mostly ashamed at herself because she was never this anxious before. She never even realized how different she was because of her obsession of wanting to catch Hans.

"Do I seem... alright to you?" she asked, just mentally shaming herself for ignoring Anna in silence.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, his head tilted in curiosity. Elsa looked at him, seeing his face as jolly as ever. But she turned away to the floor again because that face... that expression just reminds her of Anna which was just utterly painful.

"I-I just seem so concentrated on Hans that I can't seem to... have any fun with Anna or with any other people. A-and Anna said I was being too quiet. Is... Is that true? Am I being too concern?"

"You are," Kristoff got straight to the point. For the last few days, he never saw Elsa finishing Anna's cup of coffee and it was unusual. "Elsa, I know you're worried, but you have to think about how Anna feels. You're getting way too distracted."

"Oh... "

"How about taking a break for a while? I can see your eye bags."

Elsa moved her eyes towards him, and shook her head, getting rid of any stupid thoughts of having any kind of relaxation. A break was not an option at such crucial moment. "I can't," Elsa answered, despite wanting to take a break. "I don't have a choice but to just work hard."

"Well, don't you think you're working_ too_ hard?"

"I'll be fine."

Kristoff shrugged and sighed heavily at the stubborn girl. "I hope you are because from what I see, your terrible appearance is not fine to me."

Elsa silently stared down on the floor, wondering how stupid and how cowardly she was_. I need to get it together._ "You know we're moving back to Brooklyn next week right?" she asked, wanting to change the topic, and Kristoff nodded.

"Do you need help with moving?"

"No. I got this," Elsa said, with a slight smile before getting out of the kitchen. "Thanks Kristoff."

"Hey, Elsa!" Kristoff cried out.

She turned, still seeing him with a stern look on his face. "What?"

"Get it together."

And Elsa smiled at the amount of people that cared for her, wanting her to get back to normal because for them, it was terrifying to not see her flirting with Anna, doing silly things, and not seeing her being calm even if there were piles of work on her table.

But when she saw Anna just staring at the cup of coffee, her heart sank. Not exploding into millions of sparks, but it just fucking sank. She never saw Anna being this pessimistic. She thought about the worst thing that could ever happen. A break up. No, she didn't want that. It was just impossible for those two to break apart. And when Elsa came next to her and brushed her fringes away from Anna's freckled skin, she smiled gently at the poor girl.

"Hey," Elsa said softly. "Sorry about earlier. I wasn't thinking straight."

And Anna broke down into tears in front of every customer. She embraced Elsa to a hug, gripping onto her neck tight enough to make her choke. Elsa chuckled lightly, finding how cute once Anna started to cry. "I-I th-thought you w-were gonna l-leave me..." Anna stuttered, making tears flow onto Elsa's winter uniform, causing it to be soaked wet. Her hand made its way to Anna's back, gently rubbing it in circles.

"Sorry, beautiful. I thought so too. But, hey, everything's gonna be alright," she said, hoping that until now, Anna would just get off of her. And when Anna did, Elsa stared at her silently, wondering if she really was alright. Wondering if they were both okay. She could still hear Anna sniffling in front of her and she chortled at the greenish snot coming out of Anna's nose. The weather was cold, alright. And it was a perfect weather for Elsa.

"Y-you're not gonna leave me?"

She got her napkin out of her breast pocket and smudged it on Anna's nose. She blew on it, taking the napkin in her own hands. And Elsa could only smile warmly at her and shook her head. She took her cup of coffee, now just lukewarm and gulped it down. She kissed Anna's forehead, getting ready to get out to the cold weather.

"No. I won't and will never. I'll see you back home!" she yelled, waving her hand to Anna as she walked out of the warm café. Anna stared at her back silently as Elsa continued to wave until she was outside in the cold weather. Watching the blonde shudder from the cold and nearly bumping into people was just so fantastic for Anna to see and enough to make her grin like a fool who fell in love all over again.

But that night, when Anna arrived home, she found an unfamiliar pair of boots near the entrance. And she got down, trying to figure if Elsa came home early. _This shouldn't be Elsa's... it's a bit too big for her. What the hell?_

"Elsa!" she called, looking around as she turned the living room lights on. But no one answered back. She called again, but Elsa was still nowhere to be found. She dropped her purse on the couch and decided to take a quick nap before making dinner, thinking that Elsa would probably be late once again.

Once she turned the light on in her room, she wasn't fully aware that there was someone or something... lurking near the corner and she just plopped down the bed, exhausted from work.

"Elsa..." she mumbled to herself, completely worried about the girl. But then again, she was happy to be protected by someone she loves, someone that was stronger than her.

"Looking for Elsa?"

Anna bolted up, startled at a male's voice. And at that point, at that very moment, things were about to go downhill. Her eyes widened as the dark shadow walk towards Anna's bed, staring down at her. The shadow ripped his mask off, revealing his smooth skin and green eyes... those cold green eyes that were once so familiar and warm to Anna. And he smirked, giving one hard push on Anna as she fell down on the bed. Anna's eyes widened in fear and were just so startled by the person in front of her.

"Don't worry, Anna. She won't be back for sometime..."

"Hans..."

* * *

**Huehuehuehue... ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Trigger Warning: This chapter contains rape, physical abuse, etc. If you cannot handle this, please stop reading right now. Proceed with caution. You have been warned.**

* * *

"Elsa!"

As Anna was about to rise up from the bed, Hans grabbed onto her wrist and pushed her down again. He hastily gave a blow onto Anna's cheek and another one on her stomach. She groaned, coughing up saliva and blood as she curled up in a ball, hands gripping onto her stomach. Hans sighed, staring at the pathetic girl, and pulled out the box from Anna's closet. As Anna was still trying to deal with the pain and wanting to sneakily get the hell out of the room and out the building, Hans fumbled around Anna's treasures and finally got his hands on her handcuff.

"I've been waiting, Anna." He turned her on her back, grabbing onto her wrist, putting her arms over her head. "How dare you not return what you owe me. I've given you nearly eight months and not a single cent was given to me. Do you know how I feel?" His voice was horribly smooth and it made Anna cringe terribly. Without another word, Hans looked into her fearful eyes and snapped the handcuff onto her wrists.

"You're not getting away with this, you fucking bastard," Anna said, voice so low, it was utterly horrifying. She was frightened, worried about what Hans would do, what he was capable of. Her heart was pounding faster and faster, sweats were breaking out and she felt like puking.

Hans laughed, palms running down her cheeks and placed it onto her chin. "You don't know what I might do to that girlfriend of yours, sweetie."

Anna's heart stopped beating, staring at Hans with her frightened teal eyes. All sorts of imagination of Hans torturing Elsa filled her mind. "She has nothing to do with any of this!" she screamed, "Don't you dare touch her!"

Anna struggled to get up, but with Hans on top of her, it was impossible. He covered her mouth and put a finger in front of his lips to shush her. Anna was weeping at what she had gotten into. What she had gotten Elsa into.

"Shhh... hey, if you paid me sooner, this wouldn't have happened. I would've gotten out of your sight and you two would probably be living happily together."

Enraged, Anna bit his finger that was covering her mouth, leaving him hissing at the pain when he quickly removed it. Hans stared at his finger, seeing it getting redder and redder until it started to bleed. "You fucking bitch!" He punched her cheeks over and over again, until Anna could only see blurry images. Her face was beginning to bruise up, getting all sorts of colors from green to purple.

And when Hans began to become tired of giving strikes to Anna, the girl chuckled bitterly, staring into Hans' eyes. She glared, wanting him to just fuck off, wanting—wishing that he would just stop. This hurt way too much.

"I'll... let you do whatever... you want to me. But I... will not let you hurt Elsa," she said, trying to concentrate on staying awake. Looking at the girl, Hans smiled, chuckling for a bit before going back to the box and gather the things he needed.

"Oh, I will do whatever I want. But I will not guaranteed Elsa's safety, Anna," he said, grabbing onto the whip. Anna was horrified at this and she remembered back when they were dating, Anna would be the one doing _this_... and they would take turns pleasuring each other with this stuff.

Hans looked at her terrified expression and was glad she was trembling. "I hope you're ready, Anna," He said. "And I hope you remember how much we fucked like this when we were dating."

"I can't believe I even did such thing with this fucking creep," Anna blurted out and Hans was laughing again. Getting on top of her once more, he ripped her blouse and jeans off. Anna closed her eyes, squeezing every tear out of her eyeballs. She couldn't take it. She could feel Hans' fingers gently and slowly running down her breast and towards her toned stomach, goose bumps filling her skin. With his fingers going straight down towards her sex, Anna whimpered, wanting to call for help. Wanting Elsa.

But she knew Hans wouldn't do this right away. She knew Hans wouldn't just put his fingers in her right away, because the next thing he did, Hans got off the bed and smirked. She looked at him, couldn't possibly react as Hans raised his arm with the whip on it and expeditiously snapped the whip onto her bare thigh. Anna screamed, horrified, and hurt as the feeling of the sharp pain extended for a while. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, with her fingers clenching onto the blanket. She knew she couldn't get away from this.

"Isn't it nice to give you more scars?" he asked with a whispery voice, observing the scars that were engraved on her stomach.

Her body trembled, curled up as the pain increased by the minute. Too painful that she couldn't even let out a single cry.

"How'd you like that, Anna?" Hans asked, stopping for a moment to admire Anna's priceless reaction. There was a long red streak, possibly longer than a foot, extending down on her thigh and little drops of blood were squeezed out from her skin. The girl was out of breath, holding onto the pain and she looked right into his eyes. "Fuck you."

"Let's do that again, shall we?" Hans said, ignoring Anna and just chuckling to himself. He whipped her again, leaving Anna to scream at sharp torment. Her thighs were hurting like hell, but he continued to do this over and over again on the lower part of the body and she screamed at each whip came along as Hans continued to laugh like a maniac.

The crimson color spread through her legs and she could barely feel anything as Hans continued to whip her lower part as long as she could remember and as long as she could feel. She was bleeding, parts of her skin were about to rip off and her mind was blank, taken over by humiliation, hurt, guilt, _Elsa. _

_I'm so sorry, Elsa... I'm so sorry..._

Her consciousness was beginning to fade just as Hans stopped whipping her, breathing in and out heavily for a moment. The only thing Anna could ever see was Elsa looking at her and smiling softly and telling her 'everything is going to be okay, beautiful'. Dropping the whip to the floor, he took off his shirt, filled with his sweat as he stared at Anna's blank expression and then down to her bloody legs. With his sick mind, he smirked and gathered a gag ball.

"I'm not done, Anna," he said, putting the gag onto her mouth. She wasn't even resisting his doing. No, she was the one that had given up because of the tremendous guilt in her heart. She could care less.

Hans unbuttoned his pants, pulled it down leaving a huge bump on his boxers. Slowly, he ripped his underwear off with his stiff member bouncing up and down. Getting between Anna's bloody legs, he ripped her panty and her bra off of her. And Anna was startled by the approach and started squirming to get away from him, tears constantly running down her cheeks, but Hans was strong enough to hold her still. "I wonder how Elsa would feel if I fucked you right now," he said, getting his member closer to Anna's sex.

"Mmmmn!" Anna tried to struggle away from his firm grip, no matter how painful her bloody legs were. But it was futile. It hurt so much. "Hey, stay still, feisty pants," Hans said, putting his palm on Anna's breast. And of course, the girl had given up. She stopped moving; feeling her necklace Elsa gave her run down her neck.

_Her one? Am I really hers? Am I really not some stranger? _

Tears flow down her cheeks as she closed her eyes, thinking about Elsa and quite possibly regretting meeting her, loving her, caring for her. Was this all worth it?

_Am I worthy to be with you, Elsa?_

Hans smirked at how Anna had already given up after a few struggling fidgets. Without warning, Hans suddenly thrust himself inside of her and then staring at her for a reaction. She didn't even scream. She didn't even stare at him and her eyes were closed tightly as she endured this pain. And he continued to grind against her, firmly grabbing onto her breast and making her suffer silently.

* * *

_I wonder if Anna loves flowers._

Elsa smiled widely as she brought a bouquet of a mixture of pink and red roses up to her nose, taking in the luscious scent of the petals after parking her car a block away from Anna's home. Wanting to surprise Anna, she changed her uniform back to her casual clothes. She didn't want herself to look so formal and uptight everyday and especially now when they just had an argument. With her heels clanking through the silent sidewalk at night, she found the peacefulness a bit eerie, but gentle.

_I'm hungry... I wonder what Anna would make tonight_. Elsa's stomach growled as the cold wind pounded against her face. Taking out her phone, she viewed the time. It was already 8:43 and she still hadn't eaten anything yet.

Almost arriving back at the apartment, she noticed three guys leaning on a Ferrari in front of the building entrance. She frowned, but questioned nothing at these three snobby guys looking at her. Elsa ringed the bell to Anna's home and waited a moment to find no one was answering. She pressed the button again, not noticing a big guy, coming towards her from behind.

"Get her," The guy commanded the other two muscular men. And Elsa quickly swung around but was not quick enough to get away. The big guy grabbed her by the braid and pulled her to the alleyway that was next to the apartment. Too strong of a grip, Elsa found it impossible to get away from him as she struggled to break free. She kicked, tried turning him over, punched him, but nothing seemed to work as she was being pulled into the alleyway with the other two guys following him from behind. She was sure she saw them holding a metal pipe in their hands.

All of the sudden, she was pushed up against the wall with the big guy holding onto her throat. She choked, trying to get some words out to him. "Who... the...guh ... fuck are... y-you?" she managed to say and the big guy chuckled, putting her down roughly, leaving her down on the floor and coughing and catching her breath. And without any notice, he kicked her in the face and she groaned in pain as her back slammed into the bricked wall.

"My name's Oaken. That is all you need to know," he said, with his back turned to the other two guys, who was waiting for his commands. "Sock her until she's just barely alive."

And with a nod from both of them, the two of them chuckled at the look of how pathetic Elsa was. The flowers Elsa brought for Anna was completely destroyed and was left for the cold. And for the first time, Elsa thought about begging for help, for mercy.

The two guys kicked her body, punched her face until it was bruised all over, smashed the pipe against her body a couple of times and they would continue to do this until Elsa couldn't even yell or scream in pain but just plainly waiting for them to just kill her, finish her off fast. All she could see was bright light and then there was Anna in front of her. Why were they doing this? What was their reason? She didn't know until she realized... there was Hans.

_Hans... Oh no... Anna!_

With a sudden bolt of strength, Elsa managed to get up, but not quite ready to walk because the next thing she knew, she was down on the floor with an extreme amount of pain surrounding her abdomen. "Ugh!" She grabbed a hold of her stomach, grunting at the terrible throb, tears streaming down her cheeks from the extreme irritation.

_God dammit... I have to go through these two..._

She got up again, once more but then again, she was down on the floor, trembling in pain. "Please... let... ugh- me go..." she begged. "Anna..."

The two men looked at each other, smirking and then laughing out loud, while beating her once again. And Elsa was just barely alive, barely breathing, and barely awake. Her head was bleeding, her whole body was bruised with strikes and her legs had just given up on her. And all she could ever think of was protecting Anna.

_Anna... Anna... Anna..._

Her mind was beginning to go blank. Her consciousness was fading away. But they kept beating her. They kept laughing at her. With her blurred vision, she could see Oaken coming back to the alleyway with a cigarette between his teeth. "Stop," he commanded the two assistants. Once they did, the two allowed them some space. "Ugh..." Elsa grunted, wanting to get up and find Anna but she was down again after Oaken kicked her stomach. He got down, grabbed a handful of her hair and chuckled at her hideous face.

"God, Jesus, I'm so sorry for ruining your beautiful face," he joked. "Want me to ruin it more?" He laughed with Elsa's expression still blank and tired. With his fist up to his ear, he quickly slammed it down onto her cheeks. And Elsa was just lying down on the floor, letting him beat her because she had no energy, no pride, nothing but humiliation. He punched her, kicked her as he laughed like a maniac.

Five minutes passed and Oaken was still beating her as the assistants were behind him, laughing along with him. Elsa could do nothing, but just lie on the concrete floor and wait for her end to happen. She didn't even realize Oaken had gone tired and stopped annihilating her.

"Bring her up to Hans and tie her up," he said to the others as he took out another cigarette. He walked out of the dark alleyway and to the apartment as the other two roughly carried Elsa after tying her arms and legs tightly, following him behind. Elsa was still awake, but barely to keep her mind straight.

_Anna..._

She heard him ring the bell and for a moment the door didn't unlock. He did it again and finally it did. Elsa tried struggling to get off of these two muscular guys as they walked upstairs, but she was too weak—too weak that the two guys couldn't even feel her moving at all. _Let me go..._

She recognizes the marble floor as they enter Anna's home and she was anxious to see how Anna was doing. But all she heard was silence, but some grunting coming from a low voice and some rhythmic soft noises like there was something pounding against each other. And when they arrived in Anna's bed room, the two guys threw her down on the floor as Oaken smirked softly at Hans.

"Here's Elsa," he said, leaning against the wall. And Anna's heart stopped. She turned to the floor, seeing Elsa all bruised and tired, facing the white wall. Her clothes were filled with little bits of blood. Her eyes widened, wanting Elsa to get away from her because this was just disgusting. She was feeling gross all over, dirty as Hans continued to penetrate her.

_No... No, no, no, no! This cannot be happening!_

And Hans only laughed at her terrified expression. "Isn't it nice to have Elsa here as well, Anna?" he said, thrusting his member in and out of her. Elsa was completely awake now. She turned her head, quicker than she thought she would and stared straight into Anna's terrified eyes. Her mind was full of questions and she was totally flabbergasted by that disgusting view.

"Anna...?" she mumbled, staring at her naked body, her restrained arms, her gagged mouth, her blood-filled legs and then to _him_. This was unbelievable. This was insane. Everything just started to hurt her and in her mind, all she could ever ask herself was everything she'd done with Anna worth it? Did she meet the wrong person? If it weren't for her—if it weren't for her own generosity for Anna, this wouldn't have happened. She wouldn't get beaten up and Anna wouldn't get raped in front her very eyes. Was all of this really worth the protection—their lives together? But Elsa knew... god damn, she knew that her meeting Anna was all worth it and she didn't regret one single fucking minute with her.

Tears were automatically pouring out of Elsa's eyes as she continued to stare at her girl getting penetrated by her worst enemy and she was just completely helpless, watching these them.

"Hans... please, stop this! Stop it, I beg you!" she pleaded. If she could, she'd get down on her knees if she has to if she wasn't tightly restrained. And the maniac continued to laugh, staring at Elsa as he continued to grind on Anna. "Go ahead, keep begging. I'm listening," he said as he continued to make Anna suffer.

If it was for Anna, Elsa would throw every little pride out of her just to save her. "Please... I beg you... let her go..."

"No," he opposed and smirked at her disbelieved expression. She knew it wouldn't be this easy and she knew he was just a wolf pretending to be a sheep. Elsa continued to stare at Anna's bruised face, seeing her with wide, terrified eyes. Hans reached over for the gag and took it off her, leaving strands of saliva between her flesh and the toy as he continued to penetrate her.

"A-Anna... listen to me... you're gonna be alright..." she said with a bitter smile that was supposed to cheer Anna up, mentally punching herself because she knew Anna would never ever be okay after this.

But Anna said nothing, shutting her eyes as she squeezed out tears, tasting the saltiness and bitterness. Her life was full of those two things. "P-please, Elsa... don't look at me. I-I feel disgusting..." she said, turning the back of her head towards Elsa. And Hans just laughed, holding onto Anna's jaw in place and facing her with only a few centimeter gaps. And Elsa was shivering all over in fear, in pain from her words. She was so scared—so disgusted that she couldn't even cry at all. Fear took over her body.

As Hans got closer to Anna's face, staring at Elsa's reaction, his lips came in tact with Anna. His tongue immediately went inside of her, exploring every single part of her mouth. "Mmghh..." She almost gagged at his tongue. She gripped hard on the bed sheet, trying to endure everything he was giving. And Elsa was boiling with hate and anger. She wanted to kill him in an instant, wanting to cut him up into pieces, wanting him to turn into a soup-like bloody mess, wanting to burn him, drown him; make him fall down from the Twin Tower, chop him up into bits and pieces. But as much she wanted to do this—as much as she wanted to save her, getting out was impossible when Oaken was right in front of her, watching every single move she makes.

But she kept her composure, watching him in disgust. She heard him moan loudly, his hip moving faster and faster and Anna screamed in pain with his member painfully going in and out of her sex as if he might break every bone in her body. Elsa's eyes widened, not voicing anything to them as she continued to watch in horror.

_No... No, no, no, no! God, no! Why?! WHY?!_

"Hans! Stop this, please! I beg you! Don't make her get—"And he groaned loudly, arching his back between her legs with his head pulled back. He climaxed. He did it in her. And Elsa had already given up. She slumped down on the floor, staring blankly at Hans as he pulled his member out and stood up on the bed. He forcefully pulled Anna's hair and she just stared into space, like she was lost... out of her mind. She couldn't even tell what real pain is any more.

His member was right in front of her, close enough for her to smell such disgusting stench and close enough to see his semen sticking onto it. He turned to Elsa's horrified face and smirked. He lowered Anna's head near his member and said, "Suck it."

"Anna... no... Please, Hans, don't do this to her... I-I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt her... please... I beg you..."

But he waved her off. "No, no, no, Elsa. I'm not gonna make you do anything but have you stay and watch," he said before turning to Oaken. "Hey, get ready to shoot her if she does something funny." He pointed to Elsa and Oaken obeyed, checking for bullets before going over to her and marking a spot on her head with his gun as he picked her up to sit up straight.

"Hey, Anna. If you're a good girl, she won't have to die. So why don't you be just that, like always, and please me," he said, voice so soft—so smooth that it was giving Elsa goose bumps. And Anna snapped out of her blank look and stared at Elsa.

"No... Anna, don't do it..." she said, chuckling bitterly as tears fell down on her cheeks. "I-I'll be fine... Don't do this to yourself, Anna... I beg you."

But Anna shook her head, smiling at her, tears rolling down her cheeks, and Elsa noticed her eyes asking for help. "I want to protect you too, Elsa."

And she did it. She opened her mouth, taking in the tip in first, licking it, and kissing it like it was a baby. Slowly, her tongue began to lick his member up and down. Elsa couldn't even stand looking at her as she took everything in. She didn't want Anna to protect her—not like this at least. No, she didn't want Anna to suffer just to protect her. She'd do anything... anything to make her feel like she was in heaven.

_This can't be happening... why is this happening? Why can't I help her? _

Her mind wandered, blocking away any sound. She didn't even care if she just died right there. She would rather forget about meeting Anna, having her in her life, having this happiness than to live and see her suffer—to see both of them suffer.

But she was forced to watch when Oaken took hold of her jaw and focusing her on them. Her heart began to sank, seeing her face all bloody and bruise with her legs just as bloody with skin almost peeling off her. The moment she saw Hans grabbed a hold of her head, eyes closed, head pulled back as his hips move back and forth towards Anna's mouth, she was boiling fire.

But what could she do? Her life was in danger and Anna was just suffering slowly right in front of her very eyes. She could do nothing but grit her teeth, sending death glares at him with her palm folded into a tight fist until it turned whiter than white.

Then, he came inside her again. White, thick liquids came pouring out of her mouth as she pulled away. He was still coming, shooting every little bits of semen onto Anna's face. And Elsa could do nothing but watch them both. She could see Anna wanting to spit out his juice, but in an instant she was punched in the face.

"Anna! Get your dirty hands off of her!" she suddenly blurted out, completely forgetting that there was a gun pointing right against her head. She heard the gun hammer being pulled. Hans chose to ignore her and grabbed a handful of Anna's hair. "Swallow," he commanded. And she did swallow every last bit of his juice, eyes blankly looking at him and then to Elsa.

"Good girl," he said, smiling gently at her, patting her head. She said nothing, but stared at Elsa, eyes fogged with ill. And Elsa had nothing but guilt in her. She couldn't even stare at Anna directly. She couldn't even cry for her.

As he was getting dressed, giving a creepy silence treatment, Elsa slowly moved her eyes over to Anna's legs and towards her scars. Scars...

"I'm gonna be nice here," Hans said as he turned to Elsa. He pulled her chin up to his level and looked at her blurry eyes. "I'll give you two more months. I know you can help Anna pay her debt. I know you have the money. Two more months and that's it. You know what will happen if you don't give me the money. And let me remind you, I need this, so I can pay my father back."

Elsa glared at him, tired of his bullshit, tired of everything. "Your father will know about this."

And he laughed as he got up and sat down next to Anna, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Father won't know anything, I'll tell you that. Oaken, let's get the hell outta here," he said, getting up and out of the room with Oaken following behind him.

And then silence engulfed the two girls. They weren't staring at each other and they were still restrained. All they had in mind were regrets, regrets, regrets. Nearly an hour or two passed, and they were still in the same, filthy room together, suffering in silence. Elsa could only think that she was stupid enough to relax with Anna for the past months, not caring about Hans at all and now it was all coming back to them.

"A-Anna..." she managed to say, but Anna interrupted with a soft, bitter chuckle.

"I'm so filthy, Elsa... I'm so fucking filthy. I don't want to live like this anymore..." Her words had no comfort, no feeling, nothing but empty words. And that scared Elsa because her words always had some kind of feeling, no matter how cold or how fuzzy it was. She stared at Anna's necklace, hanging around her neck and quickly, tears were blurring her view.

_How can I be her only like this? I can't even protect her... I'm not worth her love and happiness._

"I'm sorry..." was the only this Elsa could ever say.

* * *

**:'( I feel gross when I wrote this chapter. I need a hug (╥_╥)**

**r9k updated... okay i might just cry again. *ugly sobbing***


	16. Chapter 16

"Elsa." She knocked on her door once more for the hundredth time for the week. "Elsa, open up."

She sighed heavily when no one answered, chocking back any bitter tears she held. She gripped on to her necklace, which was the only thing that was still close to her that still reminded her that Elsa was right there, right in front of her. She slides her back down against the cold wooden door and stared blankly at her hands. The hands that got filthy, dirtied by Hans... the hands that were used to protect her. But god damn it, she knew Elsa was right there over that thin piece of wood, sitting alongside her and thinking, was this really worth being together?

"Elsa, open up..."

Tiny drops of tears fell onto her palms and she chuckled tenderly and wretchedly. She shouldn't even be crying. She made Elsa suffer along with her and her heart was broken into millions of tiny pieces because of what she got Elsa into. She shouldn't be crying at all... right? Anna knocked on the door softly again, still staring at the blank wall in front of her with nothing but emptiness. "Elsa... I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you..." was what she could only say to her.

No one answered back and she realized, really, Elsa didn't need her—didn't want her in her life, anyways.

Stillness took over her for a while before her phone vibrated. Taking out her phone, there were hundreds of texts from Olaf and Kristoff, constantly asking and yelling where she was. She didn't have the courage to tell them anything because that would just hurt them and they would just have the thoughts of wanting to kill Hans. The only thing she ever told them through text was that Elsa was sick and she needed to stay home and take care of her. And for Kai, she postponed the moving because she realized she had no rights to step into her home with this filth around her. She wanted Elsa to be kept clean and grand and beautiful just for—

No, not for her. She wasn't worth being with Elsa.

Staring at the text Kristoff sent her, her heart sank and tears were just constantly pouring out of her eyes.

_Stop crying, Anna._

She tried wiping her tears and she chuckled bitterly because it just wouldn't stop.

_God, I miss you, Elsa... come out, please..._

She knocked on the door again, leaning the back of her head against the door. "It's not fun talking to myself, Frosty," she said, knowing full well that she wouldn't say anything back anyways. "Say something..."

But the stillness extended as she stared at the wall in front of her. There was not a single thing she could do, but close her eyes and stay with her.

* * *

And for Elsa, she was curled up on the floor, back facing the door and her face... her body was just a mess. Bruises, scars, bandages were covering her from head to toe, but that wasn't the worst part out of everything. Her heart was a complete disoriented, broken mess. She leaned her head against the door, eyes just wandering around the room to distract herself from crying and from going anywhere near Anna and wanting to touch her. She was full of guilt—some really disgusting guilt that she couldn't handle and didn't want; didn't _need_ and she wanted to just get away from that by shutting herself out from her only love because that would only remind her that...

She couldn't protect her.

Oh, how badly she wanted to just kill Hans and how badly she just wanted to see him suffer. But she knew getting angry would never help her or Anna. Of course, she was mad at Anna too, for not asking her help when she was right in front of her. She'd do anything for Anna. _Anything._

Elsa sighed heavily, wrapping herself in a blanket tighter just to feel the warmth she needed. _I could've stayed with her and be by her side that day. I'm so useless..._

She looked down to her necklace and smiled bitterly. _Her only..._

She could see her own reflection on the puzzle shaped jewelry and by then she realized how pathetic looking she was. A week had gone by and she was nothing but a complete discombobulated mess. She got bruises and scratches on her cheeks, lips, eyes; nose and she wouldn't even dare to look further under that large shirt.

Sadness wasn't even enough to describe what she was feeling. Torment? Suffering? That was close enough because each time she would even mention something about Hans or Anna in her mind, she would either think about killing or shutting out. It just kills her to think of breaking up. After all, Anna was her happiness. But she realized Anna was not happy at all as well as herself.

No, this wasn't the happy ending she wanted.

* * *

When Anna opened her eyes, she realized she fell asleep while gripping on to her necklace with a blanket hugging her body.

A blanket?

Anna quickly shot up from the floor and banged on the door harder than ever, desperate for Elsa to come out. But before she could even begin yell, a note swayed down from the blanket and to the floor. Curious, Anna picked the note up and tears were immediately flooding out of her eyes from happiness? From sadness and regret? She doesn't even know anymore because the note only contained eight words. Eight comforting words that Elsa wrote herself:

_I don't want you catching a cold, beautiful._

Her heart sank and shattered again and again. And she was crying again because she knew Elsa was behind that door, weeping and wrapped up like a shrimp, but still had the courage to tell her everything was going to be alright and she was strong.

She sat back down, wrapping herself with the blanket like it was Elsa, like she was the one that was comforting her and hugging her. But it wasn't her because Elsa had a soft and cold touch to it, even though it had her scent. She sniffed the blanket, smelling the vanilla scent from Elsa and she cried even harder because goddamn it, she missed her so much. She missed her embrace and the way she comes up and just hugs her, kisses her and even sometimes grabbing her breasts for fun. But mostly, she missed her complimenting her coffee and asking for more.

"Elsa... I missed you so fucking much..." she mumbled against the blanket.

She wanted to say sorry, maybe even if it was for the millionth time, she would still keep saying sorry over and over again just to remind herself, Elsa was over in her room, listening to her quietly. But of course, a sorry is only a word.

Anna wanted to touch her so badly, but she could only grasp onto how Elsa wouldn't want to touch because she was so dirty and nauseating. She couldn't even imagine how Elsa would react once she saw how brutally abused she was. Looking down on her legs, she could only cry for hours, maybe days because the amount of scars there were. It was like each scar represents each and one horrible situation she'd been through from losing her parents to getting raped to abuse and quite possibly, to losing the only person she'd ever truly love in her life.

She sniffled as she touched her legs and flinching at the pain. _Do I deserve this?_ She asked God.

_Do I really?_

* * *

The next morning, Anna knocked on her door again with a cup of coffee in her hand that she made for Elsa. "Elsa, open up," she said, realizing she'd been saying that for days and there was always silence that answered her back instead. She looked down on her feet in disappointment and sighed heavily.

"I brought you some coffee," she tried to sound as happy as possible and putting a horrible looking smile across her face. "I even put your cinnamon on it like always."

No answer, but she still continued to talk with a fake smile. "I wonder what it would be like if I lived in your home." _You're never gonna live in her home._

"I hope Kai doesn't mind if we postpone the moving. I mean, it would be so exhausting to help those workers again." _You might as well just say it's an excuse for what you've done to her._

"You know, I tried pretty hard on making this coffee today and I even drank a little bit. I mean, you really did help me not to be scared." _Stop lying... you didn't even drink one bit of it._

And she continued to talk about the most random things she could ever think of to the door for another ten minutes before she got tired and sat down, facing the wall again. She laid the cup of coffee next to her, staring at the heart shaped cinnamon on top of the whipped cream and tears were just automatically flowing out of her eyes at the thought of Elsa always happily coming into The Hideout, each day with some new surprises as she ordered coffee from her and maybe even ordering another one if she had time when she finished the first cup. She would always tell Anna to wipe that little piece of whipped cream off her lips with a kiss and Anna would happily obey her. Sometimes, when she arrived in the café she would just shout, "Why the hell is this café so hot?! Why is the weather so hot?!" Sometimes, she would just come up to her first and gave her a peck on the lips, embrace her to a hug and then order a cup of coffee. Sometimes, she would just get extremely mad from work and she would ask Anna to just comfort her then she would be happy again. And sometimes... sometimes she would just get super embarrassed and red because of Anna's teasing and secretly biting her flesh and usually, she would just get clumsy after that.

Anna missed all of that.

She chuckled bitterly and wiped her tears away as she got up from the floor. "Sorry, Frosty. The coffee's gone cold. I-I'll make another one and then if you need me... I'll be in my room." She mentally laughed at herself for saying that because Elsa would never want to see her... or touch her filth.

She went back to the kitchen, leaving the cold cup of coffee by Elsa's door. She grabbed the bag of coffee bean from the kitchen counter and in seconds, the opened bag got away from Anna's grip and plopped down on the floor, spilling each and every little bean. The girl sighed heavily, getting down on the floor to gather up all the beans. She was so tired... so fucking tired of crying, being alone, hurting. She was so exhausted that her beautiful dream of making coffee was beginning to shatter into pieces. And that thought of losing something special was unthinkable. Anna could never imagine herself not being the barista she loved being.

_What did I do to deserve this...?_

She got up from the floor and went over to the sink, washing the beans clean. She let the faucet run as she stared emptily at the beans, gritting her teeth and gripping onto the counter so she would not cry because hell, she was tired of crying all the time. Shaking her head to get rid of any negative thoughts, she chuckled at her useless self.

_Elsa wouldn't want me to be like this. _

When she finished brewing Elsa's coffee, she went back to Elsa's door and knocked again. "Elsa, I made you another one." Of course, there was no answer and she sighed once again for what seemed like the hundredth time. She lowered the cup down on the floor, but stopped and frowned when she saw the cold cup of coffee was missing and was replaced with a note.

She sat down; opening the piece of paper up, realizing it was Elsa's note and she smiled softly at what she wrote: _It's bitter. The coffee, that is. You lied about drinking it._

And she leaned against the door with her eyes closed and chuckled at her note. "I missed you, Elsa..." she said again and again. And she hated the fact that Elsa would still drink that coffee even though it was bitter and she hated the fact that she had to pretend that she drank a little bit of the coffee and told Elsa that it was tasty. But to Elsa, even the bitterness was tasty even though Anna knew for the fact that Elsa couldn't even handle the bitterness. "And I love you... but I don't deserve you," she continued.

But Elsa continued to drink her bitter beverage because that was how they both felt. Bitterness. She closed her eyes, feeling tears welling up as she chuckled against the cup of coffee. _You deserve me... you really do._

"I love you too..." Elsa started to mumble to Anna over the thin piece of wood and she slowly got up from the floor, leaning her head against the door. She chuckled bitterly, seeing her legs and arms full of bruises while Anna just stayed silent, hearing her talk for the first time. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

Anna sighed; wrapping her arms around her legs and engulfed herself into complete darkness at the guilt she had cause Elsa to feel. And she understood why Elsa had to shut herself out from her.

"It's okay..." she mumbled, glad that Elsa could start speaking to her again.

The door slowly opened for a bit and stopped only leaving a few inches. Anna looked behind her, seeing Elsa's hand right in front of her which was aching for Anna's touch. The girl sniffled and reached a hand towards Elsa's, slowly touching her fingers one by one until both of them entangled their fingers to each other. "Am I filthy to you, Elsa?" she asked, looking at Elsa's pale hand and the girl shook her head as she curl herself up under her shirt again.

"No, beautiful, you're not."

"Did you ever regret meeting me?"

And Elsa was quiet, closing her eyes for a while before continuing. "Yeah... I did think about that. A lot, actually."

"I-I missed you a lot..."

Silence.

"I... I want to touch you... I want to kiss you," Anna said, gripping onto Elsa hand and just being god damn desperate for Elsa.

But Elsa remained silent because she didn't want to see Anna's bruises and she didn't want Anna to see hers. They would only hurt each other more. She stared at the empty cup and sighed. "You don't want to see me like this," she said and Anna merely just nodded because she knew this was her fault Elsa wouldn't let her see her.

"But, I want to," Anna mumbled, getting up from the floor once she let go of Elsa's hand. "I-I want to see your face... I want to touch you. I hate being alone, Elsa. Please... just let me—" And then she remembered how she was raped and having Elsa to look at her with such a terrifying look that night. And goddamn it, she still felt so dirty and disgusting, even washing herself thoroughly wouldn't even help. She chuckled lightly and mentally slapped herself.

"You're right. I can't see you. I-I'll be going and if you need me, I'll be in my room," she said. "I'll leave the coffee here if you want more. Wait, never mind, it'll probably taste bad." Anna sighed heavily and got down to get the cup, but before she could even go, Elsa swiftly opened the door and pulled Anna up against her body, wrapping her arms around Anna's waist.

"E-Elsa..." Her eyes widened at the amount of bruises on her face and she could see how angry Elsa was. The blonde quickly crashed her lips against Anna's, tongue going into her in an instant. Elsa knew that her girl would eventually escape, so she grabbed onto Anna's arms tightly and pushed her up against the wall. And Anna was struggling to get away from her, trying to pull her arms away, pushing her shoulders, and even letting out tiny moans. But slowly she relaxed, letting Elsa kiss her or maybe do even more.

"W-why? I'm so dirty... why are you touching me like this?" Anna asked desperately when Elsa pulled away. She could almost puke when she looked down on Elsa's bare legs with harsh wounds. "I-I did all those... disgusting stuff... and you were there watching me... I-I just—"

Elsa shut her mouth with another kiss, propping Anna's arms against the wall. She could taste the tears from Anna and she knew Anna was crying because of how much they wanted each other.

"I really don't like you sometimes, beautiful," Elsa said as she pulled away and ran her eyes over Anna's face, seeing all these bruises around her. And then, she saw the red, thick, ugly scars on her legs.

She could almost feel Anna's pain as she continued to stare longer and longer until Anna told her, "Please... don't look at me..."

The platinum haired girl closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Anna's body, realizing how cold Anna was. "I'm sorry..." she said, letting tears flow down her pale cheeks. "I shouldn't have left you alone."

Anna sniffled even harder and without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist softly because she knew her abdomen was probably hurt way too badly. "I feel so disgusting, Elsa...I don't know why you're touching... Th-this... thing," Anna whimpered, but Elsa shushed her again, rubbing her back for comfort.

"It's okay. You're not disgusting. You're my girl and that bastard's the disgusting one. I won't let him hurt you again... it's okay, beautiful," she whispered softly. "We're in this together and we'll go through it together."

Anna nodded silently, engulfing her head against Elsa's shoulder.

They stayed like this for half an hour until Anna was about to fall asleep on Elsa because she was just too damn comfortable to be around. And Elsa realized her girl was about to doze off and smiled gently at her peaceful, yet cruel face.

"Hey, let's take a little nap in my room, okay?" she whispered comfortably, as she constantly brushed Anna's hair. Anna slowly nodded, almost dozing off already. The blonde chuckled and kissed her forehead before carrying her up back to her room. And when Anna was already lying down on bed; Elsa was going to clean up the cups until Anna gripped onto her wrist.

"What is it?"

"I'm... sorry about everything... Don't leave me... please..." Anna said as her grip loosened and her mind was already wandering elsewhere. Elsa just smiled gently and lied down beside her, kissing her cheek.

"I'll be right here."

* * *

**It doesn't help that I was listening to Say Something and Breathe Me while I was writing this chapter. **


	17. Chapter 17

"I'm gonna fucking kill him!" Olaf yelled as he was about to storm off to the streets after hearing Elsa's story with Hendrick just standing behind him, listening carefully and just trying to remain calm.

"Olaf, stop it!" Elsa shouted, blocking him from going anywhere, gripping onto his broad body. She was at the verge of crying in pain from her abdomen as she held tightly onto Olaf. He stared down at her, glaring at her, growling at her.

"Elsa, what the hell has gotten into you?! Why the hell did you not say anything for two week?! I was so fucking worried and now you're telling me that Hans raped Anna and beat you up?! Anna had to fucking lie about this!" Olaf yelled in anger that Elsa was not relying on her friends. He shook her off and Elsa was in shocked at how scary Olaf could be when he gets angry because normally, he wouldn't get angry at her.

"I-I'm sorry... I-I just don't you want guys getting worried..." she said with shame. "I mean, you're just gonna get reckless if we just tell you right away!"

As Olaf was about to say something, or quite possibly yell at her some more, Hendrick interrupted with a small cough. "She's right, Olaf. Do you see those bruises on her face? If Hans finds out that he's been told, we don't even know what he might do next. And we don't even know where he's hiding. And even if we tried to trace him, he's not leaving any hint at all. It's better off if we wait for her to give him the money, and then we'll arrest him."

He sighed heavily, realizing the chief was right and sat back down on his seat, sighing to release his anger. "You didn't come to work for two weeks. You know that right, Elsa?" The girl nodded with shame and knew that everyone was disappointed in her. Even if she was hurt, she could've called Hendrick or Olaf right away and get help, but the emotions just got the better of her.

"Sorry..." Elsa mumbled.

"It's fine," Hendrick said. "But you better go see your parents sometimes soon. Get the money, arrest him, and we'll all be okay. Especially, Anna."

"No, it's not okay," Olaf added. "You do realize Hans raped her, right? And you do realize Anna needs you the most, right? She's not okay, Elsa," he said, getting up and grabbing onto Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa nodded and sighed heavily. "I-I know. I just... I don't know what to do about her any more... I want to stay with her and comfort her and all but this... this whole money thing is just messing with my mind."

"Maybe you should go see Anna now," Hendrick offered as he went over to pat her head and gave out a comforting smile. Elsa didn't even try to get away from him because she knew he was always that nice chief around the police station, but because he was too nice, Elsa was just pretty much disgusted at the sugary, calm personality of the Chief.

"Yeah, thanks... Hendrick," she mumbled as Olaf got up, wanting to go out with her to make sure Anna was alright. "Let me go too," Olaf demanded, leaving Elsa smiling widely at her caring friend.

Once they arrived to the café, Kristoff was by the counter, eyes concentrating with his eyebrows crossed as he washed the cups. Elsa sighed as she looked over to the glass window and realized, Kristoff already knew about what happened based on his still posture. She felt Olaf's hand squeezing her shoulder and looked up, seeing the big guy smiling gently at her.

"Hey, you okay?"

_No._

"Yeah, I'm fine," she blankly replied, taking a deep breath before entering the café. The bell rang and Kristoff looked up, frowning at Elsa, who was just looking at him in regret and then got back to washing cups. Elsa could only understand why he was angry and accepted the fact that he might just ignore her.

Coming up to him with Olaf behind her, she looked down to her feet in shame. "Kristoff... I—" She was interrupted from Kristoff throwing the cup right in the pool of water and looked at her straight in the eye, grabbing her by her collar.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Olaf yelled, trying to pull Elsa away from him, but Kristoff pushed him away with his eyes still fixed on Elsa. "Why... did you _not _say anything?!" he yelled angrily, silencing everyone in the café with many people mumbling at the scene. Elsa could only avoid looking at him and just allow him to just yell at her because she deserved it.

"Sorry... I-I couldn't—" Elsa mumbled before Kristoff almost picked her up by the collar in anger and interrupted again. His veins were clearly bulging out and he was shaking all over in rage.

"You couldn't what?! Deal with how she was being raped?! Did you know how she fucking felt when she was shut out by you for a week?! She told me everything while crying this morning, Elsa!" Kristoff screamed, his eyes twinkling with tears.

"You don't think I feel terrible?" Elsa said, almost chuckling. Kristoff stared at her in silent, loosening his grip from her uniform and Elsa hugged herself, staring at him with softness. "We can't even trace where Hans is hiding. There were no fingerprints, no trace of him using cell phones, nothing. I was just as terrified and speechless as Anna. Watching her being penetrated and doing all these... disgusting stuff is... just plain awful. And she told me that she wanted to protect me and I couldn't do anything to help her. I was beaten up. She was being raped. We were both suffering and helpless, Kristoff. And we didn't have the fucking courage to tell both of you because it was just so fucking humiliating. I shut her out because I didn't want her to see me in such a mess. I shut her out because I don't want to see _her_ in a mess. She's my priority and she's everything to me, so of course I know how disgusted she was. And I'll be damned if I don't bring her that happiness she never experienced," Elsa sighed, straightening her uniform as Olaf slowly came up to her with his palm around her shoulder and just glaring at this stranger who just yelled at his best friend.

Kristoff was just speechless, just staring at her in awe and have no particular reason to say anything because he was so sure Elsa was that girl that would bring joy to Anna and that she was her support, holding her in place and telling her which path Anna should go.

"She's not okay, Elsa," Kristoff said ever so softly after a moment of silence to get rid of his anger. And Elsa just grinned softly.

"I know that. But I am and I will keep telling her everything will be okay until she knows that it will be and that I'm with her," Elsa answered back with a stern voice even though she god damn knew that herself was not fine at all. She sighed, gripping onto Olaf's arm to introduce him to Kristoff after a moment of guilty silence.

"Olaf, this is Kristoff, Anna's friend. Kristoff, this is Olaf, my colleague and my best friend. Be nice to each other, okay?" she pleaded because how they met just now was not pleasant at all.

Olaf looked at him up and down and without a smile, he reached a hand to Kristoff. "Nice to meet you, sir," he said, avoiding his eye contact and Kristoff knew he was somehow mad for pushing him away.

"Nice to meet you," Kristoff answered with a gentle smile and took his hand. He scratched his head as they shook hands. "Sorry about how I pushed you. I was just worried about Anna and got too emotional."

"We were all worried about those two. Don't worry about it." Olaf returned the smile, shaking his hand gently. He chuckled mischievously and pushed Kristoff who was just utterly startled by his strength as he fell back against the counter. "Now, we're mutual," Olaf said with a smirk and arms folded against his chest.

Kristoff was silent for a second, trying to take in whatever Olaf did and then laughed loudly at his friendly gesture. He pushed himself up and patted Olaf's back as Elsa just stared at them with a gently smile, shaking her head at just how friendly they became.

_Men... I wonder how they do it._

"Where's Anna?" she asked, interrupting their friendly interactions and Kristoff just nodded his head towards the kitchen as he continued to ramble with Olaf. She sighed heavily but glad that these two could finally become friends and opened the door to the kitchen slowly.

"Anna?" She poked her head inside, looked around and finding Anna making chocolate cake silently. Noticing that Anna was immensely concentrated on frosting, she tip toed over to her and quickly wrapped her arms around her waist, smelling deep cinnamon scent on her neck region and she was immensely tempted to taste that neck of hers. Anna yelped, splattering the frostings all over the wall and glared behind Elsa who was just grinning brightly at her.

"Gotcha!" Elsa screamed and giggled like a happy kid, lifting Anna up in the air. The auburn haired girl couldn't help it but giggle along with her as Elsa twirled her around the kitchen and making her feel like the luckiest girl in the world. She kissed her lips gently, smiling against their locked lips.

"Did you hear what we said back there?" Elsa said after a moment of kissing, slowly putting her down on the table. Anna nodded with a gentle smile and kissed her lips again. "Thanks, Frosty. For everything," she replied.

Elsa shook her head and sighed heavily as she plopped up on the table with Anna next to her. She looked down on her feet as she kicked it back and forth, expression distant and dull. Anna just watched over her, waiting for what Elsa needed to say as she tried to open and close her mouth to find the right words to talk. "Look, about this morning when you talked to him... I'm—"

"It's okay, Elsa," Anna interrupted, hands on Elsa's lap. "You don't have to say sorry."

Elsa shook her head and furrowed her eyebrows at how soft Anna had become. "No, it's... it's not. I just... I'm a fucking coward and to have you as my girlfriend is just so fucking stupid. I just make you cry every single day and I feel so terrible. I-I can't even protect you from that monster, which is so ironic and I just feel so crushed about it... I-I can't—"

Anna shushed her as she crashed her lips against Elsa's, holding her jaw in place with Elsa just tensing up like a rock, eyes widened at the sudden movement. She then relaxed and decided at the very least try to enjoy Anna's presence around her.

Elsa's palm slowly went up to the back of her neck and pulled her closer, letting out a tiny moan at their locked lips.

When they pulled away, they were breathing densely, foreheads rubbing against each other. Their faces were flushed crimson red down to their neck, making them all hot and bothered. Anna looked at Elsa's flushed face as her eyes were avoiding Anna's. The auburn haired girl chuckled softly at how red Elsa was like she was never kissed that sudden before.

"Do you still want to talk?" Anna asked.

"Sorry about that..." Elsa said and she chuckled.

"I think we just need a little drink, Frosty," she suggested, plopping down on the floor, with Elsa staring at her with crimson on her face. She gulped, getting down on the floor as well and just staring at Anna's back as she tiptoed, trying grab onto a bag of coffee bean from the top drawer. "E-Elsa... maybe a little help here?" she grunted, almost looking like she was sweating from just tiptoeing. The blonde smirked and walked over to the drawer, reaching for the beans. Her chest softly brushed against Anna's arched back for a moment before she handed the bag to Anna.

"Thanks..." she chuckled out tenderly and Elsa just kissed her in reply.

The blonde watched her brew the coffee as she sat down on a chair. She was just about to doze off after moments of experiencing the warmness of the kitchen, which was so relaxing and comfortable. With the coffee finished, Anna brought a cup for Elsa and one for herself. She smiled softly, seeing her girl almost drooling and almost dozing off into wonderland. Anna smiled warmly at the sleepy girl.

_She must've been so exhausted..._

"Elsa..." She nudged her. "Elsa, wake up."

"Huh?!" Elsa snapped awake, blinking for a few moments, finding herself looking at Anna. "Oh... it's just you," she said, rubbing her eyes to wake up.

"What'd you mean it's just me?" Anna asked, frowning at her reply but decided to ignore it. "Coffee's ready. You drink first. I need to go to the bathroom."

Elsa watched her silently going to the employee's bathroom and sipped on her hot coffee as she waits for her to come back. She smiled softly, enjoying the sweet taste of the drink and realized how she much she missed this sweet aftertaste of the mixture of sweet bitter coffee and whipped cream.

Minutes passed and Anna was still in the bathroom. Elsa was beginning to think that Anna was taking a dump... but just to do that for nearly 15 minutes was unbelievable. Worried, Elsa got up from her chair and walked over to the bathroom. "Anna, are you in there?" Elsa asked, leaning the side of her head against the door and knocking. "Hey, are you alright?" she asked when no one answered, before she heard the toilet flush.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm fine, Elsa," Anna said as she washed her hands, before opening the door. Elsa stared at her, furrowing her eyebrows when Anna was just about to fall over on her until Elsa caught her shoulder. She could feel her breathing getting ragged on her neck. "Anna, are you sure you're okay? You look... exhausted," her voice comforting, but worried.

But Anna pushed her away, her strength just barely enough to keep her standing. Elsa still held on to her and touched her forehead. _She's not having a fever, though..._

"Hey, I'm fine, Frosty," Anna said, giving a weak smile. "Let's go outside and meet Olaf." Her voice was weak. She walked on, leaving Elsa just standing and watching her back.

"Hey, Olaf," Anna announced herself to the two big guys just talking to each other. The guys looked up, seeing her smiling. But Olaf just stared at her, wanting to just comfort her or maybe just yell at her for being so foolish. Kristoff was just thinking about the same thing.

"Are you okay?" Olaf got straight to the point, walking up to her with his large hands up on her shoulder. Anna just nodded as Elsa came out of the kitchen, and just staring at the nape of her neck. Thin layer of sweats was just enough on the nape of Anna's neck was just enough to make Elsa worry even more.

"We were so worried about you..." Olaf said, hugging the thin girl who was chuckling at his kindness. Anna turned around to look at Elsa, finding her grinning gently instead of putting on a bitter expression. "I'm fine, Olaf," Anna said, comforting the big guy who seemed like he was just about to cry any second now.

Elsa looked over to Kristoff, who was finally smiling and glad that Anna was somewhat happy. Just when Elsa was about to head over to Anna's side, the auburn haired girl suddenly pulled herself out of Olaf's hug and covered her mouth as she held onto her stomach. Olaf stared at her weirdly at her widened and feared eyes and asked, "What's wrong?"

And before she could even answer, she ran over to the sink, pushing Kristoff out of the way. Getting even more worried, Elsa ran up to her, hands up against Anna's back. "Anna, what the hell is—"

Anna started to tense up as she became nauseous, hurling out things from her stomach to the sink. And Elsa was shaking, staring at the sick girl.

_Hans... No... It can't be... no, no, no... _

She backed up, bumping against the counter while Anna was still throwing up. Olaf and Kristoff had the same exact idea of why she was throwing up and they were absolutely horrified and were boiling with anger.

_Oh no... This is happening again..._

Elsa just chuckled bitterly, not believing in reality and just wanting to end this dream, this nightmare from her sleep.

_I shouldn't have met Anna or else I wouldn't have to see all this..._

When Anna stopped puking, everyone was silent as she tried to catch her breath and wipe her tears away. Her face was firm because she knew Elsa would just possibly leave her at this second. She didn't want to see how Elsa would look at her so she didn't turn around. Anna could hear Elsa chuckling bitterly and quite possibly crying at the same time.

For a while, the silence was just so overbearing, Anna could puke again until she felt Elsa's shaking palm on her shoulder. The girl let out a heavy sigh and turned towards Elsa, and seeing her with such trembling, horrified eyes and a fucking smile on her face just made Anna's heart crack into pieces. "A-Anna... don't tell me... please don't tell me you are—"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**I am very sorry. Bye. **


	18. Chapter 18

**This one hurts to write. Like... it seriously hurts.**

**And special thanks to ZombieSlayerOfTheUnderWorld for creating a fanfiction based on this one! It is called Vengeance and it'll probably be three to four chapters long and it is amazing. There's only one chapter out right now, but you should all definitely check it out and be sure to fav/follow and review it! **

* * *

"A-Anna... you're not serious, right? Please tell me you're joking, beautiful," she stammered, her voice broken and hurt and afraid and she was shaking all over like her whole life and dream had just crumbled down into a pile of mud. She was clenching on Anna's shoulder tightly, expecting this to be a prank even though she knew this was never a joke. And she remembered that day, Hans came inside of her, squirting all his juice inside her and she laughed bitterly, turning to Olaf and Kristoff who was just so shocked and angry.

"C-come on, Anna... Please just tell me this isn't real. Tell me you're joking."

"I wish I am, Elsa," Anna replied, her tone stiff and soft as she wrapped her arms around her belly. She didn't mind Elsa clenching extremely hard on her shoulder because she deserved to be hurt that way. She couldn't even look at Elsa straight in the eyes and tell her that she was sorry and that she would be alright because this was _definitely _not alright at all.

"I took a test in the bathroom. It's positive," she added.

And Elsa slowly slid down on the floor, getting down on her knee, heart shattered into tiny fractals, tears starting to pour out of her eyes and now... thinking that this whole thing was her own damn fault that Anna was like this—that they were both like this. She slammed her fist down on the floor, getting it bruised and red, but that pain was not comparable to Anna's.

Weeping hard now, she could only wrap herself in a ball or just run away and shut her out like last time. Anna got down on the floor and looked up to guys, pleading with her eyes for help.

_Help, please..._

But they only looked at her shaking, palms balled up into a fist until it started to get red and bleeding. They had the urge to just go out there and find Hans... wherever that fucker was hiding and just stab him for millions of times until he turns into jelly-like base. But they could only stare at Anna because for them, comforting Elsa was like trying to tame a tiger.

"E-Elsa..."

"Don't fucking touch me!" Elsa smacked Anna's hand away from her and Anna understood why, full of shock and hurt. She was full of filth after all. Elsa immediately stopped crying when she was met with such a long horrible silence. Looking up, she saw Anna with her head down and not saying anything at all. Not one drop of tear was even let out from her grief. And then, Elsa broke down when she saw Anna just smiling at her, trying control her tears.

"You're right, Elsa. I-I don't get to touch you, anyways," she muttered. "Sorry."

Elsa could literally rip her hair out for being so stupid, for being ignorant without even thinking about Anna's feelings.

"No... Anna, I—"

"No, I get it... we both feel sorry for each other and this... is not helping us. Let's just give our self a little time to think today," she said, her fist clenching around her body because she didn't want let Elsa go and just want her to stay by her side and comfort her. But they needed their own time by themselves. As Anna was just about to walk back into the kitchen, Elsa desperately grabbed onto her ankle and cried for her.

"A-Anna... please don't... Please, I beg you... don't leave me," she wept, her shaking palms losing its grip on Anna. The barista turned back and smiled bitterly at her.

"It's alright, Elsa. I'll see you back home." Anna's voice was trembling, trying to contain the tears she was holding in for so long. She kissed her forehead and got up, passing through the two men and walked into the kitchen as a distraction for everything.

And Elsa just sat there, eyes in shocked and angry. She never cried like this before nor was she ever this frustrated. "God fucking damn it!" she yelled, startling everyone but Olaf and Kristoff. She slammed her fist down the floor again, feeling the strangling pain to get rid of her emotional pain.

Olaf looked at her in pity and decided to pull her up from the floor. "Come on, Elsa. Get up."

"Let me fucking go!" Elsa yelled, struggling from his grip and he growled in pain when Elsa kicked him in the shin. He grabbed her by the collar and pulled her up in the air.

"Listen, Elsa! You need to calm the fuck down! Anna's right in there, crying and what are you doing?! Not being with her and throwing a fucking fit! You're acting like one of those prisoners, not a fucking cop!" he yelled, shaking her, wanting her to just grow up and accept the fact that Anna doesn't want to see her for the moment.

Elsa stopped, breathing heavily and her eyes were just so red from crying. The only thing Olaf could ever do was to give her a warm hug and be with her for the day. "It's okay, Elsa. It's okay," he said, voice smooth and filled with joy and comfort.

_But she's not..._

"I think you guys should go," Kristoff suggested, patting Elsa on the head and looked at her in grief. "Anna... needs some help." Olaf nodded and let Elsa go. But before he could even say anything, Elsa was just about to head towards the kitchen until Kristoff grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I-I need to see Anna," she demanded, wiping her tears away and tried again to pass through Olaf and him. "Guys... I-I'm fine!" she chuckled, looking at them in grief. "Just let me go see her for a second. Anna! Anna, come out!" she called out, cupping one hand over her mouth. She was so desperate—like she was crazy—her mind was just full of thoughts of breaking up.

"Olaf, get her out of here," Kristoff demanded, holding onto Elsa tightly as she continued to yell for Anna. Olaf agreed to it and began to carry Elsa tightly out of the café. "God, Elsa... Get yourself together, for fuck sakes!" he yelled out and she just continued to yell for Anna, getting pulled away outside of the café and from Anna. She could see Kristoff sighing deeply and shaking his head as he headed into the kitchen from the glass windows as her voice started to become just a mumble.

"Put me down..." she muttered softly, her head just blank from desperation. Olaf hesitated for a bit, but obeyed as they got in front of the police car. "Have you calmed down or do I have to yell at you again?" Olaf asked, still angry for her for being so appalled by this. He never expected her to be like this because as long as he was with her and as long as he knew her, Elsa was never that astonished from any kind of situation.

Elsa nodded silently and opened the car door, sitting on the passenger seat as she waited for him to drive her.

"Let's skip work," Elsa suggested lazily as they drove. Olaf's hazel eyes turned towards her and nodded, wanting to do anything for her just so she could keep herself distracted and not think about anything else. "Yeah, sure, let's go to a bar and get some drinks. I'll pay," he offered, deciding whether or not to call Hendrick and tell him everything or just leave it to Elsa.

"You know, you need to see your parents like at this instant, right?"

Elsa nodded, putting her palms over her forehead. She couldn't even think. She didn't even know_ what_ to think. But she had one thing in mind, that one person that she needed to get rid of, Hans. And at the thought of that time when he came inside of Anna, she tensed up and she was boiling in anger again.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him," she mumbled, repeatedly as she gripped her fringes hard enough to make each little strand separate from the scalp. Olaf could understand that she wanted to rip that bastard apart and he knew he would've too, but as much as they wanted to do that, they needed to be patient until they could just pounce up to him and arrest him.

He rubbed her back, concentrating on the road and sighed. "We'll arrest him. Don't worry, Elsa," his voice was comforting and determined, but Elsa knew if anything goes wrong, it would be all on her.

"How's your hand?" he asked, grabbing onto her bruised right hand.

"It hurts." She had no idea _what _kind of hurt she was talking about.

* * *

"Go grab a drink. I need to call someone," Olaf said as they arrived in the bar. They could hear the soothing music from the inside and they could see nothing but darkness and some dim lights. Elsa went in without him and decided to get vodka to at least try to get drunk and forget everything that has happened as if everything was a complete nightmare.

Olaf watched her blend in with the darkness before calling Hendrick.

_Hello, Olaf? Where are you? It's getting dark and you guys aren't even back._

"Yeah, about that," Olaf replied as he sat down on the concrete floor before continuing. "Elsa's, uh... she's having a really rough time right now."

_What are you talking about? What's wrong with her?_

Olaf looked back into the dark area, finding Elsa just gulping down her beverage as fast as she could just to get drunk. "Listen, can she take a break for a week? She needs to be with Anna."

_Tell me what's wrong._

Olaf clenched onto his Smartphone, gritting his teeth before saying anything.

"Anna... she's pregnant."

There was silence for a while before Hendrick could come back to the phone. And Olaf knew he was probably shocked by the news.

_How's Elsa doing?_

"She's..." he sighed, "she was hit really hard by the news and she's with me, drinking in a bar. She even hurt herself on the knuckles for two times and Anna won't let her see her."

_Then, how's Anna?_

"Not doing so well, either. But we had a friend to help her out a bit. She threw up today and her face was really pale. She took a test and it's positive."

_Do you want me to come over?_

"No, it's fine. Just give her some days off so that Elsa could at least be with Anna and get the money."

_Okay. I've heard enough. I'll give you guys a week to get the money and I'll try to contact Hans' father._

"Wait, you're giving me a week off, too?"

_Well, you're gonna have to stay with Elsa when she goes to her parents, right? Don't tell me you don't know her parents._

"Fine," he sighed, "I'll help her out. And you better do your job too."

_Olaf, I'm your boss and I'm supposed to assign your duties. I know what I'm doing._

Olaf heard him chuckle for a bit before he spoke to him in a strict tone.

_You guys be careful, you hear me? He's gonna have a life time in jail and if anything else happens to you guys, I'm not letting you off the hook. I'll double the amount of work you have currently. _

Olaf laughed and got up from the floor. Clanking his boots together and straightening his back, he saluted. "Yes, sir!"

"Another vodka!" Elsa yelled, slamming the thick glass cup on the counter. This was the fifth shot she had after entering the bar. She could just let herself go and drink all she wants until she just faints on the floor and she was already beginning to feel drunk. She looked outside as the bartender poured another cup for her, glaring at Olaf who was still sitting near the entrance and talking to Hendrick.

_Who the hell is he talking to? _

She eyed him as she snatched the cup out of the bartender's hand and gulping in a mouthful. Leaning her head down on the counter, the only song that she didn't ever want to hear was playing.

_Ugh... why is it so hot in here?_

She ripped her uniform half way down, revealing her tank, her dog tag and that necklace. Reaching and clenching onto the jewelry, she was only reminded with happy memories with Anna. The memories when Anna would tease her every day when she had the chance, the memories when Anna would just crawl up to her room and stay there until she could fall asleep, and when the time Anna would just get startled by Elsa's every day entrance to the café and would just drop everything in the kitchen, causing a huge mess just to see her girl and would think, 'yeah, that was totally worth it'.

But was _this _all worth it now?

'_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_I'll be the one if you want me to._

_Any where I would've followed you.'_

She chuckled gently and gulped down the rest of the vodka just to grab another one. "Another one!" she demanded and another one came right away. Elsa took another gulp and continued to listen and hate on the song and then would think of Anna over and over again as she rested her head against the counter.

'_...say something, I'm giving up on you._

_And I am feeling so small._

_It was over my head. _

_I know nothing at all.'_

Elsa ripped her uniform off from the intense warmth and threw it on the empty chair next to her. She looked down on her necklace and frowned because she was so tired of just staring at it and kept her reminded of Anna. She clenched onto the puzzle piece and was ready to rip it off and throw it away, but realized... that was the only thing that was part of Anna and the only thing that reminded Elsa that she was always by her side.

She sighed and leaned her head against the counter again, drinking her beverage silently and indulging herself to get more and more drunk.

'_...say something, I'm giving up on you._

_And I will swallow my pride.'_

"...you're the one that I love and I'm saying goodbye," she sang along quietly, looking at her own pathetic reflection from her necklace. "Say something, I'm giving up on_... you_."

She held on to her necklace tightly, placing it towards her chest and tears were just constantly pouring out, heart just aching and feeling sorry for herself. Trying to distract herself from getting into much more deeper and darker, she drank even more, ordering even more drinks and just being a girl that she never was.

_I don't want to leave you, Anna...God, help me..._

She cried her heart out by herself, aching for Anna to forgive her, yell at her, or at the very least, hit her, slap her, do something... anything!

_I could've made her extremely happy._

"Another drink!" she shouted again, tears just constantly flowing out of her eyes. The bartender just stared at her, hesitant to whether or not she was alright with another one. But he handed it to her because he knew she was going through a hard time.

She felt a hand on her shoulder before she drank another one and turned around, seeing Olaf in such an agonizing look. He gritted his teeth when he saw Elsa's tears just gushing down on her cheeks and with a painful smile on her that he couldn't even bear look at her for another second and just wanting to slap some sense out of this girl.

"Heeey, Olaf! Want a drink?" she said, patting the chair next to her. "Here, drink with me! Baaartendeeer, get my friend a drink too!" she shouted to the bartender, who just looked at Olaf for help and shook his head. Elsa slammed her fist on the counter and frowned at his refusal. "What are you doing? I said A! Drink! For! My! Friend!" she demanded before Olaf grabbed her uniform and her arm.

"C'mon, Elsa, let's go," he said, tone dark and stern, putting down a 50 dollar bill on the counter. "Keep the change."

As Elsa was just about to get up, she crashed down on the floor, dragging the chair down with her. "Whoa..." she muttered out and laughed loudly, her face flushed from the alcohol. Olaf just quietly helped her up and putting her arm around his shoulder for support. He wiped her tears off and sighed as he drew her out of the place. "Elsa, keep your shit together," he said gently and Elsa just looked at him with a blank expression.

"Hmm?" she said, touching and poking his face and pouted. "Why are there three of you?"

"Elsa, you're drunk," he declared, getting out of the bar and into the car. Elsa punched him in the chest and he didn't even flinch one bit as he continued to stare at her in pity. "What are you talking about? I'm not drunk!" she yelled as she wobbled into the car, almost hitting her head on the doorframe.

"That's what everyone says when they're drunk. Now stop fidgeting so I can buckle you up," he demanded. But he stopped when Elsa was just about throw up. Olaf was just about to step out of the way until Elsa puked all over his uniform. He groaned and slapped his palm on his forehead in annoyance.

"God, Elsa, you are driving me nuts today!" he yelled and she laughed loudly after puking. "Hey, look, I'm pregnant! Augh!" She made a gesture of herself puking and Olaf did not like how she was pretending to be like... _her_. Angered by her attitude, he slammed the door, almost hitting her face and got into the car, driving back to Anna's home.

"Elsa, I am so sick of you right now! Do you have any idea what the hell is going on?!" he yelled, almost at the edge of crying as he drove. But there was only silence surrounding them and Olaf realized, she passed out which made him even angrier. He slammed his fist against the steering wheel and yelled, "God fucking damn it, Elsa!"

When he arrived at Anna's home, Elsa was still not awake yet. "Elsa, wake up," he muttered, and scrunching his nose from her vomit. "God, I smell awful."

He nudged her again and Elsa was still out of this world. As he tried to unbuckle her, Elsa moaned in her sleep and a trickle of tear was slowly trailing down her cheek.

"I said... I'll protect you... Anna..." she mumbled, eyes still closed. Olaf sighed heavily and wiped that drop of tear off of her.

"You're such an idiot, Elsie..." Olaf muttered to the sleeping girl.

Getting out of the car, he decided to just carry her up to Anna instead. He grabbed her uniform and put it over his shoulder before carrying her up. When they got out, Olaf ringed the bell and stood silently for Anna to answer the door.

_Who is it?_

Olaf could hear Anna's voice getting hoarse. "It's me, Olaf."

After a few moments of silence, the front entrance opened up and he began to walk upstairs to Anna who was waiting just outside of her home with only a large T-shirt on and her underwear.

When Olaf arrived, Anna just stared at him, arms crossed and leaning against the doorframe and he stared at her, slightly blushing at her appearance, but quickly shook it off for better things to do... and say. She smirked softly at his crotch, ending him to groan in embarrassment. "What's up with your crotch?" she asked and looked at the drunk blonde. "Is she alright?" She reached over to her and stroked her platinum hair back.

"She's fine and she threw up on my crotch, so shut up," he said, staring at her distant face for Elsa. The blonde suddenly groaned and opened her eyes half way, meeting Anna's eyes. "Hey," Anna murmured with a gentle smile on her face. But to her surprise, the drunken Elsa was smirking at her and looked up to Olaf.

"Hey, it's that pregnant lady!" she exclaimed like a child. And Olaf gritted his teeth to contain his anger, gripping hard on Elsa's body. Anna could literally see his veins popping out of his head. "Sorry, Anna... she's really drunk and I-I just..." he tried explaining, but he couldn't because Elsa's attitude was just so beyond belief. And he just wanted to slap the sense out of Elsa.

"No, it's fine. Let's get her inside and you can take a bath," Anna said, trying to hold back her tears. Olaf nodded and looked at Elsa, who passed out again.

Putting her down on the couch, he stroked Elsa's hair and sighed heavily. "Sorry Anna, but I have to go. I'm gonna have to leave this crazy girl with you," he said softly. Anna understood and nodded as Olaf came up to her and stroke her hair. "If you need anything, or if Elsa's causing any other trouble to you, just call me or call Kristoff. I'll come by as soon as possible. And please... just forgive her and don't try anything stupid, Anna."

"Thanks, Olaf. I'll be fine, don't worry."

The big guy sighed and smiled at her determination. "I hope you are. Good luck, Anna." He shut the door behind him, leaving only Anna and Elsa alone together. She stared at the entrance blankly and sighed, looking back at the sleeping Elsa, hair loosened from the braid, her tank top getting stains from her barf and she was sleeping so horribly silent.

"What am I going to do with you, Elsa?" she whispered to herself.

She grabbed a small tub of hot water and a towel as Elsa was still asleep, with a reddish colored face from drinking. Anna started to take her clothes off and wiped her body and replaced them with her pajamas. After she was done with that, she silently sat next to her, waiting for her to wake up. She was just about to doze off when she heard Elsa screaming in her sleep.

"Anna! Anna, don't leave me!" Elsa screamed, arms flailing over to the thin air. Anna just smiled gently and merely held onto Elsa's hand, brushing her hair back, shushing her back to sleep and comforting her from whatever nightmare she was having.

"Shhh... it's okay, it's just a dream. I'm right here. I won't leave you." _I hope._

Anna's eyes met with Elsa's knuckles and frowned in disgust from such a nasty bruise filled with purple colored marks and sighed. _Sorry, Elsa..._

And after a few moments of silence, Elsa groaned and opened her eyes slowly, seeing Anna's face just hovering over her. "A-Anna..."

"Hey."

She tried to get up, but her head was just being a pain in the ass. "A-Anna... I'm—"

"No, it's fine. You don't have to say anything," Anna said before pushing her back to the couch. "You should sleep."

"No, I-I can't... I want to say sorry even for the billionth time..." Her eyes were exhausted and her head ached so much, she couldn't even think correctly. She held onto her Anna's hand and kissed it. "I don't want to leave you..." she cried. "I don't care if it's Hans... he's not here a-and I'm here for you and the baby. We'll get him arrested and we'll take care of the little one. How about that?" Her voice was insecure.

"You don't have to stay with me, Elsa. I don't deserve you."

Elsa just stared at her in shock, hands trembling as she held onto Anna's palm tightly. "S-stop it... I don't like you when you're like this. Of course you deserve me. What the hell are you saying, Anna..."

"I'm disgusting, Elsa."

The blonde chuckled and shook her head, giving herself more torture. "N-no, you're not!"

"Elsa, just—"

But Elsa shut her mouth with a kiss, gripping onto her waist as hard as she could just so that Anna wouldn't get away because she was 'disgusting'. The redhead gripped onto her arms and tried to pull away but failed immediately. Anna's grip loosened and soon enough, she wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck and pulled her closer against her.

When they pulled away, Elsa muttered, "I just want to make you happy. Not how you are now... what the hell did I do wrong?"

But Anna soothed her and pulled her in for a hug, stroking her messy hair. "I am happy," she breathed out softly and Elsa knew she was lying. This shouldn't be happiness! Getting pregnant from a monster was not considered happiness! "Stop lying to me, Anna... You're not how you usually are," Elsa mumbled, pulling Anna away from her. "What... _do_ you even consider happy to be?" she asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"_You _are considered to be my happiness as well as Olaf and Kristoff. That's enough for me," she answered, her palm cupping onto Elsa's pale cheek. "And this child, I was considering abortion, you know?"

Elsa was speechless that Anna would ever do that just for her sake. "But then again, Kristoff told me that it's not Hans' child but ours. It was enough for me to not think about that," she said, voice soft and slick and Elsa was relieved.

"I'm glad you didn't," Elsa said, kissing her forehead, but her voice was stern after she pulled away. "But now, we have to get the money and we need to leave immediately. How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? But... we have to book a ticket and—"

"I have my private plane. I'll call Kai and Olaf later and then I'll help us get ready for our trip."

"P-private... plane?" Anna asked, not believe that she has her own. Her jaw was literally left wide open. Elsa chuckled softly, groaning in pain from her head. "Elsa, I think you should get some sleep," Anna offered, supporting her body when she was just about to fall down. The blonde looked up with her exhausted eyes and nodded.

"Can I... sleep with you?" she asked and looked down on Anna's belly, smiling softly. "...and with the baby?"

The auburn haired girl's eyes softened and kissed Elsa's forehead, nuzzling against her for warmth. The blonde waited with pleading eyes, closing it when Anna planted another kiss on her lips, stroking back Elsa's messy fringes.

"Of course, Frosty."


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, Elsa was frantically getting ready, packing up clothes, calling Olaf who somehow managed to yell at her for not calling him earlier since he was on a morning jog and about the things she did last night, calling Kai and helping Anna cook breakfast.

"Shouldn't you pack your uniform also?" Anna asked, munching on her scrambled eggs. Elsa shrugged and swallowed her food before speaking, her hands covering her mouth politely and respectably as she chew.

"Just consider this as a vacation, beautiful. And I don't need my uniform for a one week vacation, right? Kai's gonna be here any minute now, so I can't really make some last minute adjustments," she replied, getting up and putting her plate into the sink. She noticed Anna hurriedly finishing the last bits of her food, almost chocking on her food and giggled as quietly as a mouse.

"You don't have to rush it. The baby's not gonna grow fast if you eat like that," she said, leaning against the kitchen counter and watching Anna frantically finishing off her food with a cold glass of milk. Elsa stared at her gently, finding Anna with a milk mustache on her. Not knowing about it, Anna raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?"

The blonde went over to her and pulled Anna's chin close to her, their nose brushing against each other before Elsa kissed her and licked the top of her lips. Anna blushed, gripping onto Elsa's arms and straightening her back as Elsa continued to lick her lips by purpose even when she already got rid of the stain.

"Well, that was, uh—intense?" Anna said, breathing heavily as Elsa pulled away to check on Kai's text.

"You go downstairs. Kai's waiting for us and Olaf's probably downstairs too," she said, putting Anna's dish into the sink and turning on the faucet. "I'll come down when I finish this."

"Do you want me to carry the luggage?" Anna asked, and Elsa frantically shook her head. "I'll do it. Just go downstairs and meet with them, beautiful."

"Alright then," she said, coming over to kiss her cheeks. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

When Anna came downstairs, Olaf was right by the front entrance, talking to Kai in a happy manner. But she realized Kai didn't know she was pregnant and now she was afraid that Olaf would tell him that she was and even more afraid of how Kai might even react.

"... so then, Elsie was like..." Olaf was interrupted by a soft cough coming from behind and turned around, seeing Anna behind him with a nervous smile. Kai looked over and bowed to the lady and she curtsied for fun.

"Hey." Olaf grinned softly. "How are you-?" He stopped talking with he realized Kai didn't know anything about how Anna was. He cleared his throat. "I mean, where's Elsa?" he asked, looking over her shoulder.

"She'll be here any moment now," she said, turning to Kai, "So, Kai, a private plane?"

The middle aged man chuckled and nodded. "Yep, it was Elsa's 18th birthday present sent from her father. It's beautiful on the outside, but just you wait once you get inside of it." His posture straightened proudly in front of them.

"God, Elsa never says anything about her own freaking things." She pouted and crossed her arms just as Elsa came outside with two large luggages and smirked. "What are we talking about now, Anna?" she asked, having Olaf come up to her and help her with the heavy luggage. Anna nervously looked back and smiled, awkwardly.

"Uh... nothing. Nothing, Elsa!"

"She was talking about your freaking pla- Ow!" Olaf stammered out as Anna elbowed him in the stomach, glaring at him to signal him to shut up. Kai chuckled at their young interaction but his eyes suddenly turned dark once he saw bandages on Elsa's hand.

"Elsa, your knuckles."

The blonde and everyone else stopped playing around and stared at him, feared that he would find out something. "What the hell did you do again?" he asked, his voice dark and stiff.

"It's... nothing. I was working in the office and—"

"You're lying to me."

"I'm not lying, Kai! A construction worker fell when the ladder gave way and I tried to catch him, but the ladder crushed my freaking hand, alright?! I'm not lying!" she screamed, desperately trying to get some help from Olaf, whose fist was just clenching together tightly. Anna grabbed her hands and held it tightly, feared that someone would just spill out the secret.

But Kai just sighed. "Fine, whatever. I don't have to find out, but you're going to have to tell your parents about... how your hand is all bandaged up." He got into the car as the younger people just stood there and look up at Elsa worriedly, who was gritting her teeth in frustration. She already wanted to cry. This just hurt her... a lot.

"We can't tell him about any of this," Elsa said, stroking onto Anna's hair. "Olaf, do you hear me?" She stared at him right in the eye.

"Elsa, I'm fucking trying alright? I don't want you guys getting hurt as well nor do I want Kai to even get freaky if he finds out," he exclaimed, walking towards the car. "Let's just get this over with and we'll be all fine."

Elsa sighed and turned to Anna who was just trembling into fear and holding onto her hand tightly. "Anna, it's alright. You know we have to tell them no matter what. There's no avoiding it," she muttered silently, cupping onto Anna's cheeks.

"I know, Elsa... but this is just so fucking hard," she said, voice breaking as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Yeah, I know, beautiful. But let's just get this over with and go home, okay?" She kissed her forehead and dragged her down to Kai's car.

Once they all got passed the airport, Anna was astounded by the large aircraft that was just a few meters away from her. Her eyes widened, jaw almost falling to her feet. She ran towards the plane, admiring the beautiful blue color that surrounded it. Elsa and the others just admired how amused Anna was, grinning proudly.

"C'mon, Anna, stop looking at it and get inside," Elsa urged, grabbing her arm and dragging her inside the place as Kai went ahead to the pit with the captain. Olaf followed up behind Elsa as Anna was still continuing to be all 'wow' about everything she saw in the plane. There were two small bedrooms facing each other, each of them with a bunk bed. The bathroom was just behind the bedrooms as well.

And Anna was just running around everywhere, her eyes sparkling in excitement as Elsa and Olaf was just sitting in their seat, drinking champagne.

"Anna, why don't you come sit?" Elsa asked after a long moment of shouting and searching from Anna. The girl looked at her and shook her head frantically as she continued to adore the place.

"How could you say that?! This place is so... awesome!" she shouted, disappearing into the bedroom and Olaf's chuckles followed up. "Y'know, it's really weird to me that you're acting really normal and not like a spoiled rich princess," he said, crossing his legs.

Elsa groaned at him. "You've known me for how many years? Three years and you should know by now that I don't really care about money... well maybe now I do, but that was before."

He smiled and drank his champagne, silently. "What if..." he asked, his voice turning stern and quiet. "What if your parents won't let you have the—"

"I'll make sure they'll give me the money. And I'm sure my mother would at least convince Father if he refuses," she said. "He's got a lot of money from his designer company, so I pretty sure he'll give me what I want—what Anna needs."

"She depends on you, you know that right? Hans... that monster is leaving a huge scar on her and you're almost broken by—"

"Olaf, I'm not gonna break, no matter what it takes. I know she depends on me and I'm more than happy to have her depend on me. She'll be fine, the baby will be fine and I'm just _perfectly_ fine. I am trying to do what's best for all of us, alright?"

"The way you were yesterday was out of control, Elsa. You still think you're okay?" He furrowed his eyebrows and leaning forward to look at her in the eyes. Elsa was silent and was wondering if she really was normal. She could hear the determination in Olaf's voice and knew how stupid she was acting last night even though she couldn't even remember half the things she had done while she was drunk.

"I'm fine."

They sat there, looking at each other in stuffing silence before the Kai's voice came to the speaker.

"_We are about to lift off in a few seconds, guys. Get to your seats and buckle up."_

Anna came out of the bed room right away, taking a seat next to Elsa and buckled up after planting a kiss on her forehead. "Had fun?" Elsa asked, smirking at her excited form.

Anna nodded and looked out the window just as the plane started to move faster and faster, lifting off in to the air. "Yeah... oh my god, I'm so glad you're my girlfriend," she exclaimed and relaxed her energized body, leaning her head on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa smiled gently and closed her eyes.

_Girlfriend, huh?_

Olaf stared at them, furrowing his eyebrows at Elsa, who was just comfortably cuddling with her girl. Why was she so relaxed like nothing ever happened? Does she even care? He chuckled to himself and slapped his forehead. Of course she cared. But what was she thinking, pretending that Anna was _okay _after what Hans had done.

He couldn't let his anger get to him and he sighed heavily, Elsa's attention turning to him. "What?" she asked, staring at Olaf's angered eyes. He merely grunted as he unbuckled his seatbelt and walked off.

"I'm going to the bathroom." He didn't even give a second look to Elsa. The girl frowned. _What's with him today? _She looked back at Anna and found her sleeping peacefully on her shoulder and smiled gently, stroking her hair.

"Sleep well, beautiful." Her voice was gentle and smooth.

* * *

The sky was already dark when Anna groaned as she was just about to wake up from her slumber. Elsa was reading her book quietly as Anna got off of her shoulder, rubbing her eyes. "Ahhh... 'morning, Frosty," she yawned, stretching her arms.

"Actually, it's evening," she said, putting her book down. "Slept well?"

"Yeah, I kinda dreamt about unicorns... wait, was it unicorns?"

"Well, whatever it was, I don't really care unless you slept well," she said, kissing her forehead. "And now, _you_ need to eat." She pointed at the table filled with food that included a glass of orange juice, steak, fried rice and mashed potatoes. Anna was basically drooling at the food and was wide awake now that her stomach was beginning to grumble.

"Did you eat?" she asked, grabbing the fork in front of her and stuffing it in her face. Elsa nodded, leaning against the table and admiring her hungry expression.

"Olaf ate too and he's off to bed," she added.

"What? That early?" she asked, stuffing her mouth with food.

"He's tired, alright?" _I don't even know what has gotten into him. _"And we've got a lot of stuff to do once we land," she said, getting back to her book and reaching for her glasses as Anna continued to eat, hungrily.

Once Anna decided to turn to her, she spurted out a mouthful of orange juice on Elsa's reading face and stared at her with a blushing look while Elsa just simply sighed angrily. "Fuck," she mumbled as Anna just continued to stare at her in silence, eyes widened and ears blocking any sound that was coming near her. Even her appetite was gone as she continued to stare at the girl.

"Y-y-y-you're wearing... glasses..." Anna pointed out as Elsa grabbed a napkin and wiped her face from the drink. "Is... there something wrong with wearing glasses?" she asked, wiping her glasses off. Then all of the sudden, finding Anna really close to her, Elsa struggled to stay calm, heart beating uncontrollably as Anna came over and sat down on her lap, her palms coming up to caress Elsa's now rosy colored cheeks.

"A-Anna..." Elsa muttered, seeing Anna smirking and face red as a rose. She gripped onto her armrest and blushed at Anna's sudden movement like she was a whole new person.

"I... kinda have a thing about glasses, Elsa," she said, her lips suddenly crashed down to Elsa's. Her tongue swept up on Elsa's upper lip, asking for entrance and when Elsa opened her mouth slightly, Anna went into her and filled her inners with deep pleasure. Elsa's heart was pounding in an incredible speed that it might just burst into a bloody hot mess.

When Anna pulled away, leaving a strand of saliva attached to both of their lips, she smiled at Elsa's blank, but mesmerized look. "You taste like orange juice," she added, quickly getting back to her, kissing and biting her neck.

"A-Anna..." Elsa moaned, grabbing onto the nape of her neck and pulling Anna against her. She couldn't control how much she wanted to pleasure Anna. She could feel Anna rubbing against her lap, wanting more friction from Elsa and she obliged to it, putting her free hand over her folds. They both moaned in pleasure, but Elsa forced her to pull away from her and stop kissing her.

"What?" Anna asked, sitting up, her arms wrapped around Elsa's neck.

"W-we can't do this here..." she whispered, looking around the dark empty space and being cautious of their act. "They're literally a few feet away from us, both Kai and Olaf and if they hear us—mmph!" She was interrupted with another deep kiss from Anna, a palm groping onto her breast softly.

"Relax, Elsa..." Anna said, pulling away. "It's almost night time. Olaf's asleep, remember? Now calm down, so I can fuck you... or you can do me, if you want."

Elsa looked at her worriedly, but since Anna was still smirking, she sighed and obeyed. Suddenly, she grabbed onto her waist, pushing Anna closer to her and she moaned softly as her folds rubbed harshly against Elsa's legs.

"I seriously don't like you sometimes," Elsa exclaimed, hungrily crashing Anna's lips to hers, tongue swept into Anna's mouth all of the sudden. Elsa ripped Anna's shirt off as quickly as she could and unhooked her bra, not caring where she threw it. She groped her breasts, lips still attached and played with her nipples, twisting it, pressing and rubbing it. Anna moaned in her mouth, holding onto Elsa's neck and when they pulled away, the blondes' mouth was already sucking into Anna's breast, her tongue flicking around her hardened nipple. Elsa was sucking it hard enough to make Anna ache in pain, but shudder in pleasure.

"E-Elsa..." she yelped out, gripping onto her hair and she moaned even louder, biting her bottom lip to stiffen her moans as Elsa began to rub her folds up and down, leaving Anna all hot and bothered.

Elsa's hand began to unbutton her jeans, and slipping itself under Anna's panty, feeling her soft, yet extremely wet and desperate folds over her thin fingers. She smirked against Anna silently as she heard her moan in the pleasurable contact.

"You're wet," she blurted, taking her lips away from Anna. The barista blushed and when she found Elsa's finger starting to move, she hid her head against Elsa's shoulder and groaned when Elsa found her weak spot. "And don't bite, please."

"Elsa..." she hummed, rocking her hips slowly against Elsa's fingers. "I need you... so much..."

"I know, baby... I know," Elsa whispered, kissing her neck and feeling her pulse against her tongue turned her on even more. Her fingers roughly played against her folds, unwilling to go inside of her until Anna decided that she needed to beg her. "Please, go inside of me... Elsa..." she moaned, desperate for Elsa's fingers.

She smirked and obliged, shoving fingers one at a time slowly, hearing erotic sounds coming out of Anna's sex as she pushed and pulled into her. With two fingers inside of Anna, she added another one, and Anna quickly covered her face on Elsa's shoulder once again, shuddering and hot all over.

"Oh my _god..._ Elsa..." Anna moaned, wrapping her arms around Elsa's neck. The blonde shushed her, continuing to move her fingers in and out of Anna until she was beginning to tighten, making Elsa's finger harder to move.

Anna shivered for a second and her back arched in pleasure. "Oh _god..._ Elsa, I'm gonna—" Not finishing her sentence, Elsa quickly pulled her lips towards her, fingers going in and out faster with much difficulty from Anna's tightness. Anna managed to climax with Elsa stiffening her moans with her tongue. And when her high was over, she slumped down on Elsa's chest, breathing heavily on her and closing her eyes for a rest.

"I love you... so fucking much, Anna," Elsa said, stroking on Anna's hair. The auburn hair girl lazily looked up and smiled. "Me too," she said, kissing her lips once more before they got dressed and fall back to sleep.

* * *

"_Guys, we are landing soon," _Kai said, through the speakers. "_Buckle up."_

The girls yawned loudly as Olaf got out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes. "Good morning," he said, yawning and stretching his arms. He sat down on his seat, buckling up and closed his eyes again, not ready to wake up yet.

"Ready to see my parents?" Elsa asked, turning to her girl. Anna looked at her nervously and shook her head. "I-I don't know, Elsa... I don't think I'm quite ready," she said in a soft tone. "What are they like?" she asked, looking at her with nervousness.

Elsa needed a moment to think. "Hmm... well, my mother is quite soft-hearted and pretty nice. She gets worried quite often, but if you stay out of trouble, she'll be fine. For my father, he's a bit of a stubborn, complicated person, but gentle at most times. I rarely see him in the house since he travels around the world for work. He's not the nicest person, but he's a good father."

"Don't forget the part where he abandons you at times and that you hated him for most of your childhood," Olaf added and Elsa glared at him angrily, throwing a blanket at him. She turned back to Anna and chuckled nervously, her eyes wandering elsewhere, but seeing that Anna had a serious expression on her, she stopped instantly.

"Sorry, Anna," she mumbled softly. "But, everything's working out fine! Don't worry, beautiful." She grabbed her hand in comfort and Anna sighed, nodding her head and trusting that Elsa would work this out perfectly.

"You know we're going to tell them about... how we were being tortured, right?" Anna asked and Elsa nodded.

"What if your father couldn't take that? What if he doesn't like the fact that I'm pregnant? What if—"

"Anna, you'll be fine. I can handle it and you can just stay back and watch. Olaf will protect you, I'm sure. Trust me on this, beautiful."

"Wait, I'm coming with you?!" he yelled, wide awake now. Elsa glared at him and sighed, turning back to Anna and holding onto her shoulder. "It'll be okay, Anna. Things will go smoothly."

Once they landed, and got their luggage, Kai's car was waiting for them outside the airport. Elsa noticed Anna walking sluggishly behind her; head lowered to her feet, and took her hand, squeezing it hard enough to get Anna's attention.

"C'mon, beautiful, we don't want to get left behind now, do we?" she asked, dragging her into the car as fast as she could.

Once the two hour drive was over, there was a large house that was standing still in front of them. The girls got out of the car, and had Olaf take out their luggage. Anna quietly looked at the huge garden that was in front of them with a beautiful fountain right in front of the path that they would be walking towards soon. Roses in pink and red were tangled against the large gold colored gate. Furthermore, the house was three stories tall, almost as wide as the size of a football field.

She didn't even notice Elsa coming up to her and holding her hand. "You okay?" Elsa asked and she nodded, forgetting about the nervousness she had a while ago. "C'mon, let's meet my parents," Elsa said, pushing her forward as Olaf and Kai followed behind. Elsa was so determined, so strong that she even forgot that she was even nervous to tell her parents that she was gay.

Then, when she rang the doorbell, she waited and she could feel Anna's hand tightening around hers. She looked back, seeing Anna's face hidden on her back. "I'll do the talking. Olaf will keep you company," she said as Olaf and Kai walked up, breathing heavily.

"Jeez, Elsie, a freaking long path that leads to your house is fucking great," he said, sarcastically, rolling his eyes, just as the door finally opened and a woman appeared.

"Elsa...?" the woman muttered and Elsa just smiled, softly. "Long times no see, Mother," she said, letting go of Anna's hand and embraced her mother to a hug. Anna stared at them nervously and felt Olaf's hand on her shoulder and looked up to see him winking at her.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "Elsie will handle this."

Uncertain, but calm, she nodded as Elsa released her mother from the hug. "Elsa, how are you doing? You came in such sudden notice, darling," her mother said, worriedly.

Elsa chuckled. "I'm fine, Mother. Olaf and Kai came with me and I just miss you guys, that's all." She looked over her mother's shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "Where's father?" she asked.

"Oh, he's in his study, but I'm sure he'll be down in a second," she replied and looked at the new girl that was next to Olaf. "Who's this?" she pointed out and Elsa turned around, her smile turning into a frown when she saw Anna's eyes widened in fear.

"She's um..." Elsa didn't have to right words. A friend? Girlfriend? What could she be called? She turned to her mother once again and sighed heavily. "Can we talk inside? A-and can you bring Father out here please?"

"Who's there?" A loud male voice boomed from the house. Elsa looked up, seeing her father by the staircase with a suit on him. Even though they hadn't seen each other for months, Elsa sure noticed that her father had gotten old, his hair not looking as brown and wrinkles showing up.

"Elsa?" Father walked down the stairs slowly and met with Elsa, holding his arms out for a hug.

"Hey, Father. You've gotten... old?" she exclaimed, examining his appearance. The man chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, well, things are kind of busy lately. But why are you here, all of the sudden? I'm sure you're not just here for a family reunion, right?"

She nodded and turned to Anna, worriedly. "Yeah, we're not. We're actually here to talk."

Once they were seated in the living room and Kai gathering their luggage to their rooms, the silence filled the air, uncomfortably. Elsa looked at Anna who was silent for the past ten minutes, cowering between Elsa and Olaf. "So, what is it that you want to talk about?" her father asked, drinking the tea that was made by one of the maids in the house. Elsa was getting so used to the silent that she was so unprepared for the sudden question.

"Father, I..." She took a deep breath, "This is my girlfriend, Anna," she said, getting up and was shaking all over. "I'm gay."

And then for a few moments there was silence from both sides, Elsa's father got up all of the sudden, dropping the tea cup on the carpet and turning his back to think as Elsa's mother looked at her worriedly.

"Absolutely not, Elsa!" his voice boomed, turning to her. "I did not raise you to be... _that _kind of person!"

That startled Anna, leaving her in tears, but with Olaf's help, he wrapped her in his arms and looked angrily at Elsa's father, wanting to say something. But this was Elsa's job to take care of, so there was nothing he could do, but watch. "It's alright, Anna. It's alright," he constantly whispered to her.

As Elsa's father decided to walk out on her, Elsa continued to talk. "Father, wait!"

"Don't you dare talk to me, you disgusting piece of _shit!_ Grab your bags and leave!" he yelled, his wife coming up to him and blocking him from going anywhere near her daughter. Elsa was astounded by how her father would curse. No, she was even more surprised when she was being called a piece of shit by her own father.

"Leave!" he repeated again.

"Can't you just listen to what I have to say?! You never do that, when I needed you the most!" Elsa yelled back and everyone was silent. Tears were beginning to roll down her cheeks, but with a deep breath, she held back her cries.

"Then make it quick," her father said. Elsa nodded and took a deep breath again because she knew her father wouldn't take it. She was even scared to take a look back at Anna because she knew how scared she already was and times ten when Elsa's father's voice boomed over the house, echoing in her ears.

"I'm sorry that I'm gay and I have no idea why you are against... different sexual orientations, but _this _is who I am," she said and her father started to open her mouth to yell back, but she continued. "_I_ am your daughter and all these years you always support me with everything. Well, _used_ to, anyways. But I need you to at least give me one last chance, and give us something we desperately need and then, we'll get out of your way."

"What is it that you want?" he asked, his voice low and stern. The girl gulped, almost sweat bullets.

"Money," she said, waiting for a response. None. "I need a hundred thousand dollars."

"A hundred..." her father trailed off in shock and shook his head. "You are not getting a hundred thousand dollars, Elsa. You are leaving, right now with your friends!" he said, turning his back on Elsa.

"Please, Father! I need the money!"

"For what?!"

Elsa was afraid he would ask that. She had to do it. She had to tell them how Anna was raped. How she was beaten up. And the baby. She slowly turned back to Olaf, who was just staring at her worriedly, holding onto Anna tightly in his arms. She grimaced when she saw how horribly Anna was shaking, tears rolling down her cheeks and holding onto Olaf's body. She stared into Anna's eyes as if they were asking—wanting help. She turned back to her father as Kai came downstairs and see what the commotion was about.

"We—Anna was raped by a criminal and I was beaten up at the same night. She owes them money, but she doesn't have that amount and neither do I. I promised her that I would help her get the money... by two months. If I don't give Hans the money, I don't even know what he'll do to us."

"No!" her father shouted, and Elsa's world started to crumble down with one refusal. "No matter what, you are not getting the money. I gave _you _the freedom to become a cop and now you're asking _me_ for money? You should be taking this all by yourself." He turned to Elsa and looked at her in the eye. "You are a _pathetic _daughter."

Elsa could do nothing, but stare at him in horror because he never said anything like this before. Even if he did, it was never that cruel. But he was right about being a pathetic daughter. She couldn't even protect the girl she loved.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked, even though she knew she could do nothing. She was helpless and _needed _help.

"Nothing," he growled, her mother's hand coming up to Elsa's back.

Elsa looked down on her feet and chuckled bitterly and silently. Begging him was humiliating, but what could she do? If she wanted to protect Anna, things had to change. Slowly, she bent her knees and kneeled down on the floor, as Olaf, Anna, and Kai and her mother watched her in horror, on her knees, lowering her head on the floor once, twice, the third time and raising it each time.

"Elsa! What the hell are you do—" Olaf barked, surprised by her ridiculous action.

"Stay the hell away, Olaf!" she yelled back, her eyes shut to contain her tears. She could tell Anna was watching her, wide eyes, unable to move. Her mother and Kai were just utterly speechless. A lady who came from a wealthy family, now kneeling to her father was just so hilarious and so humiliating, one could die in embarrassment like this. But what does Elsa care about pride? She didn't need any.

Elsa's father was just watching her with a straight face, his eyes just dark and furious as if it would kill if you stare at it for too long.

"Please, Father... Help me out here," she begged.

"You do _not_ deserve to call me your father," he muttered, turning his back on Elsa. "Stay like that all you want, but I will_ not_ give you the money."

Having enough of her father's attitude, Olaf angrily got up from the couch and grabbed his collar, ignoring how Elsa was looking at him. "Enough! Do you fucking think your daughter wants this to happen?! She's trying to protect Anna and you're here taking away what she needs to do. She'll probably end up dead if it isn't for you!" he shouted, shaking up with a great amount of force.

"Olaf, stop it!" Elsa shouted and he stopped, looking at her with astonishment. "Elsa... what are you—?"

"I said, I'll handle this," she said and Olaf let go of him as Elsa's father huffed and straightened up his suit, turning around to look at Elsa. The girl took a deep breath and gritted her teeth.

"Father, she's... pregnant. With Hans' baby," she blurted and she could hear Anna crying harder. She looked over to Kai who was stunned by the news as well as her mother. "I-I need this, Father... just please, help me. _I'm begging you."_

Then man growled at her and looked at his wife, who was just so silent for the whole meeting. "Clara, say something," he demanded. Elsa turned her attention to her mother, desperate for her embrace and love.

The older woman sighed and smiled gently at Elsa, getting down, facing Elsa on eye level, brushing off Elsa's fringes. "Darling, sorry about your father. He's a bit grumpy from work and is just a bit worried about you. I'm sorry about your girlfriend, but I'm sure she'll be fine. C'mon, let's get you up and have you comfort Anna," she said, voice gentle and comforting as she grabbed onto her arms. But Elsa shook her head, frantically, gripping onto her mother's arms.

"No, I-I can't," she said.

"What?" She frowned, trying to pull her up again. "Elsa, come on, get up," her mother urged.

"I can't! Not... not unless he agrees to help me and Anna," she said, letting go of her mother's hands. Clara glared at the man and it seemed like he was shivering from the death glare. Elsa always knew her father had a soft heart for Clara, but she never seen him, shrinking like a scared puppy.

"Peter." Her voice was surprisingly not gentle as Elsa thought it was. "You're gonna get Elsa and her girlfriend help and I don't care if you disapprove of Elsa being gay or not because as her parent, you clearly don't understand what she wants. You're going to give her the money she needs or else, _god _knows what I'll do to you."

Elsa's father backed away, chuckling horribly and cleared his throat to sigh. "Fine, Elsa. I'll give you the money. This is the last thing I'll ever do for you and I hope it's worth it. Kai, send them back to their rooms," he said obediently, turning his back on them and seeing Olaf glaring at him, intensely. "And for you Mr. Olaf, I hope you can watch over my pathetic daughter like always."

"Oh don't worry, sir. Your _pathetic_ daughter is a strong woman and she can watch over herself like a grown woman," he said, walking over to Elsa and pulled her up as Peter frustratingly went upstairs to his study.

"You alright?" he asked softly and she nodded, turning back to Anna who came crashing into her for a hug. "Oh my god, Elsa... Why the hell did you do that for?" she asked, her sobs getting uncontrollable. Elsa chuckled and wrapped her arms around her. "It's okay, Anna. That was nothing."

"I think you guys should go live in the beach house for the time being," Clara offered. "I'll have Kai give you the money when you arrive."

"But, Mother, I—"

"No, Elsa. It's alright. You two need some time alone and I'm sure you don't want to see your father looking at Anna like she's crazy or something, right? Your car is in the garage and you'll have to bring your luggage."

Elsa smiled softly and as she was about to say thank you to her, Anna ripped her arms away from Elsa and embraced Clara into a hug, leaving her startled, but happy.

"Thank you... thank you so much," she said, weeping hard on her shoulder. Clara patted her back and smiled. "I hope the baby will become nice and healthy one day. And soon, I'll be a grandmother," she said, chuckling against Anna.

"Come on, Anna. Let's go," Elsa said, softly as Clara pulled away and wiped Anna's tears with her thumb. "Be safe, Anna," she whispered to her and Anna smiled softly and nodded.

* * *

Night time came and the brief case full of money came along as well, but they weren't as happy as they thought they would be because now, they need to deal with Hans.

Elsa was sitting down on the beach alone, her legs wrapped up around her arms as she wrote something down with a stick on the sand.

_Her only._

"What are you doing? You're gonna catch a cold," came a voice and Elsa turned around, seeing Anna holding a blanket for her. She looked down on the sand and grinned softly as she sat next to Elsa, looking at the full moon in front of them.

"Isn't this beautiful?" Anna asked, her head leaning against Elsa's shoulder.

"Yeah, it is," she said, voice sounding like a whisper. Anna frowned at her lack of attention. "What's up with you?" she asked with concern. Elsa looked at her sparkling teal eyes and shook her head, wondering if Anna was worried.

"It's nothing, really."

"Something's bothering you. What is it?" she urged. "Is it your father?" Elsa looked at her and Anna sighed. "I knew it."

"He never acted like this to me before... I mean he had, but not like today, I mean," Elsa added. "He's such a complicated man and I just don't know what he is pleased with and what isn't. I knew it was wrong to go see him... I fucking knew it," she said, scratching her head in frustration. And Anna stared at her in silent and looked up at the clear black sky.

"You know, your father's not really that bad, well besides going against human rights but other than that, he's not bad."

"What...?" Elsa was just so utterly confused by how Anna was thinking.

"If you think about it, he's only trying to protect you. I'm sure he didn't want you to be a cop because of how dangerous it is, right?"

Elsa nodded, admitting that her father was deeply against her when she announced that she wanted to join the cops after finishing her military service.

"He just wants to be that over-protected father again so that you won't get hurt another time because of Hans. But what I'm trying to say is that, your father cares about you, but he's doing this as his way of expression his love and affection to you."

Elsa looked at her; speechless at how Anna could say that when her very own father hated both of their guts. Anna just stared at her with a smile on her face and added, "I don't know if you remember, but I lost my father five years ago."

That was right. Elsa stared at her with guilt and nodded. Of course her father loved her to death, but the way he had shown that kind of love was just too over bearing that Elsa could think nothing but hatred to her father. "I just wanted to understand him a bit more and I can't even figure out anything from him," Elsa said softly, her tears slowly coming down. Anna smile and wrapped her arms around Elsa, kissing her forehead.

"I'm sure you will. You're a smart girl and my girl, especially," she said softly as Elsa got off her, smiling gently and pulled her into a kiss.

"I threw up before," Anna said after a moment of soothing silence. Elsa turned to her from the sand, staring at her worriedly. "Are you alright? Do you still feel sick?" Elsa asked, her arms going around Anna's shoulder. The girl looked at her with her teal eyes with gentleness and smiled.

"Do you think the baby will look like him?" she asked and Elsa was startled by that sudden question. She wasn't sure, in fact.

"I don't know, Anna."

Anna turned to the sea and nodded, the moon light reflecting itself on her freckled skin. The blonde's eyes, gentle and calm as always, turned to Anna and a sparkle of tear enveloped around her pupil. Taking a deep breath and shutting her eyelids, she held in her crying from regret, happiness, relief, and every kind of emotions that she had for Anna as she looked out to the sparkling water with the reflection of the full moon. And the thought of the baby filled her mind with multiple thoughts. Thoughts that made her either resentful or filled with joy because if it weren't for Hans, this whole mess wouldn't have occurred and everyone would just be happy all together.

What would the baby look like? She wouldn't know and neither would Anna. Would she kill it? Maybe, because if it wasn't for the baby or Hans, things would turn out differently and Anna would be completely happy. But no, Elsa was never that kind of person that would take something away that belongs to someone just to find happiness.

Elsa softly shook her head, getting rid of these ridiculous thoughts and leaned her body against Anna.

"Everything will be over soon," Elsa mumbled, holding onto Anna's hand. "Don't worry, beautiful. I promise."


End file.
